<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>CoC TRPG：1004-复生少女 by 花に嵐 (c2h2wen0513)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064859">CoC TRPG：1004-复生少女</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/c2h2wen0513/pseuds/%E8%8A%B1%E3%81%AB%E5%B5%90'>花に嵐 (c2h2wen0513)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>花与暴风雨-新立海烈传 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:49:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>74,903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/c2h2wen0513/pseuds/%E8%8A%B1%E3%81%AB%E5%B5%90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>算是花岚的半个原创番外。</p><p>法国赛前打架德国赛前跑团，没有哪里不对（？？）<br/>*乾爱好TRPG也是23.5的设定。基础规则尽量在行文中介绍。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shiraishi Kuranosuke/Fuji Shuusuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>花与暴风雨-新立海烈传 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-00-</p><p> </p><p>对德国的半决赛前夜。</p><p> </p><p>敲门声在1004的门口响起，不轻不重的三下。</p><p>“请进，”大阪话的曲折腔调莫名带着种安定人心的力量，“门没有锁。”</p><p> </p><p>白石正在帮着乾整理资料，活页纸的笔记摊得满桌子满床都是。</p><p>两人同时回过头，不二站在房间门口，射灯下的脸色即使以他的肤色来衡量也有些过于白得透明。</p><p>“乾，”他一如往常弯着双眼，抿成直线的嘴角却显露出一点焦躁，“我想玩桌游。开个团吧？”</p><p> </p><p>毫无来由地，白石觉得这样的不二有些陌生。</p><p>他所熟悉的不二，和他与幸村共同生活、和迹部相处的不二，是温和从容、进退有度的，即使偶尔（……或者其实是时常？）撒娇，或者策划一些小小的玩笑和恶作剧，也从来都能精准地控制在无伤大雅的范围内，仿佛在蛛丝一样复杂而精密的人际关系上起舞是他的本能。</p><p>像这样，直截了当地跳过前奏要求和索取、孩子一样急躁又任性的不二，是他从未见过的另一副面孔。这是只有共处三年的队友才能见到的姿态吗…？……在“那个人”面前，他也会露出这样的表情吗？</p><p> </p><p>乾淡淡推了推眼镜：“在游戏桌上SC可不是一个维持现实理智值的好办法，不二。”</p><p>“我知道，”不二苦笑，“但总得找点什么分散一下注意力，不然要是一整晚都被迫脑内模拟比赛，我怕是根本就等不到明天……”他背过身去，“快点，把你的纸堆都收起来。我不想看到它们，我已经信息过载了！”</p><p>乾无奈地耸肩，向白石示意今天就到此为止：“说真的，单人团可没有多少轻松愉快的台本，你确定要用这种方式调整状态……”他突然转向兀自表情复杂的室友，“或者白石你也一起来？”</p><p>“……啊？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-01-</p><p> </p><p>乾：……总之，因为有新玩家在，我先来讲解一下CoC TRPG是什么样的游戏。</p><p>不二：考虑到白石写连载小说的爱好，我觉得你会喜欢的（笑）</p><p>白石：（……他该不会真的看过吧……）</p><p> </p><p>乾：TRPG，全称桌上角色扮演游戏，是指以面对面的方式、通过语言描述进行的角色扮演类游戏——当然，在信息技术发达的现代，利用网络聊天室等也可以达成同样的效果。</p><p>不二：这是乾的小爱好呢，以前合宿的空余时间偶尔也一起玩过。</p><p>乾：其中，所谓的CoC是指基于克苏鲁神话世界观的游戏，一般来讲玩家操控的人物角色会在给定的神秘事件中进行探索，目标是解决事件，或者寻求真相。</p><p>白石：听上去好像还挺有意思的样子……</p><p>不二：白石了解克苏鲁神话吗？</p><p>白石：在网络上见到过名字的程度吧……</p><p>乾：根据玩家选择的行动，游戏可能会抵达不同的结局，因为涉及神话生物，揭开真相和解决事件并不等同，甚至前者有可能造成更糟的结果，这一点在游戏过程中还请予以考虑。</p><p>不二：真相是宝贵的，代价是（角色）送命或者发疯的可能性。选择活下去还是面对世界的真实？这种刺激正是CoC的魅力哦。</p><p>白石：…………</p><p> </p><p>乾：接下来讲解一下游戏的基本玩法吧。</p><p>首先是使用骰子。在游戏中经常会说到的要扔XdY的骰子，代表扔X个Y面体的骰子，一般取其总和为最后出点。当要进行某项检定的时候，会扔1d100的骰子，出点不大于目标值即为成功，反之则为失败。</p><p>其次是克苏鲁TRPG的核心设定——理智值，也就是SAN值。一个人的最大理智值等于99-克苏鲁神话技能值，而现有理智值不可以超过最大理智值。短时间内失去大量SAN值会导致疯狂，具体规则由于有些复杂，在游戏中出现时我们再具体介绍。疯狂的角色会表现出一定的症状，这些症状可能会严重影响到探索，但是玩家也可以利用这些症状更好地扮演角色。</p><p>克苏鲁神话技能代表角色对神话存在的认知程度，只能在游戏中通过发狂、获取神话知识以及模组通关报酬等方式获得，而获得后会永久削减最大SAN值。</p><p>游戏玩家通称PL，即players，玩家扮演的角色称为PC，即player characters。准备游戏剧情的称为KP，即keeper，守密人。PL可以合乎情理地扮演PC进行各种行动，行动所产生的后果由KP告知或暗中记录。这次我来主持游戏，所以KP是我，白石和不二是PL。</p><p>以上有什么问题吗？</p><p>白石：暂时没有……但我对作为游戏背景的神话生物一无所知，没有关系吗？</p><p>乾：了解有了解的玩法，不了解有不了解的玩法……当成是一个普通的推理游戏就可以了。</p><p>不二：只不过你遇到的其他角色可能不一定是人类哦……有可能还会吃人的。</p><p>白石：……这听上去真的有点可怕！</p><p> </p><p>乾：这次我们使用的是现代都市模组，基本规则使用CoC第六版规则书，如有特殊规则会在游戏进行中说明。</p><p>角色进行技能或对抗检定的时候，采取大成功和大失败规则，即出点为01-05时为大成功，会获得比普通成功更好的结果；96-100时为大失败，会有额外的惩罚——当然，是在目标值不低于5不超过95的情况下。</p><p>除克苏鲁神话外，技能检定出点01为绝对成功；所有技能检定出点100为绝对失败；也就是说除克苏鲁神话技能之外，任何技能都有至少1%的初始值，且无论点到多高并获得了多少加成，技能最大值也不能超过99。属性对抗中当双方属性值差距较大时，可能自动成功或失败。</p><p>白石：也就是说，我们将要使用的游戏角色，呃，PC？和普通的电脑游戏一样，是有属性面板和技能的？</p><p>乾：当然，接下来我们就要进入制作人物卡的环节了。</p><p>不二：（举手）我的已经做好了。</p><p>乾：我有一种不祥的预感……给你，白石，这是空白的人物卡模板，新手的话使用这个上手比较容易一些。</p><p>白石：这里有些字段看上去很眼熟啊……</p><p>乾：毕竟都是从英语来的通用缩写呢。出门在外，我没带着实体骰子，就使用这个模拟APP吧。</p><p> </p><p>乾：属性栏那里，投3D6各一次来决定角色的力量（STR）、体质（CON）、意志（POW）、敏捷（DEX）和外貌（APP）；投2D6+6各一次来决定角色的体型（SIZ）和智力（INT）；投3D6+3来决定角色的教育（EDU）。每个属性有一次重新投点的机会，但重投之后必须用第二次的数值，没有反悔的机会。</p><p>白石：……（紧张）</p><p>乾：属性鉴定栏，现有理智（SAN）等于意志（POW）x5，灵感等于智力（INT)x5，幸运等于意志（POW）x5，知识等于教育（EDU）x5。生命值（HP）等于体质（CON）和体型（SIZ）的平均值，最大魔法值（MP）等于意志（POW），伤害奖励（DB）参考这个对照表。</p><p>职业栏，选择想让角色扮演的职业，将教育（EDU）x20的职业技能点分配给你的职业技能，智力（INT）x10的兴趣技能点分配给任何你想要拥有的技能。其中【闪避】不能用技能点点到50以上，【克苏鲁神话】不能用技能点提升，其余技能初期不能点到90以上……职业对应的技能参考这张表……先问一下，不二你选的是什么职业？</p><p>不二：记者。</p><p>乾：……那为了方便情节导入，我建议白石你选择一个和警方相关的职业。</p><p>白石：呃，那……法医？</p><p>乾：可以，法医的话参考医生的职业模板……这里。大体规则基本上就是这样，白石你可以开始骰点了。</p><p>白石：……角色什么样完全随机也太让人紧张了吧！……是说不二君已经把卡做好了？可以先参考一下吗？毕竟什么技能好用之类的，我一点都不了解……</p><p>不二：可以哦？不过游戏中可能会碰到各种各样的情况，应对的方式也相对自由，所以技能列表按照对人物角色的塑造，选你喜欢的就好了，判断能不能用是KP的工作。</p><p>乾：郑重提示，请善待KP。</p><p>不二：那么以下是我这次的PC情报。</p><p> </p><p>姓名：黑井 白夜（くろい　はくあ）</p><p>性别：男</p><p>职业：记者</p><p>年龄：24</p><p>STR 06 CON 12 POW 12 DEX 14 APP 16</p><p>SIZ 11 INT 16 EDU 16 SAN 60/99</p><p>灵感80 幸运60 知识80 HP 12 MP 12 DB+0</p><p>技能：快速交谈80% 劝说70% 心理学70% 图书馆60% 摄影51% 乔装50% 侦查70% 聆听60% 潜行50% 躲藏50%</p><p>所持物品：（手机，钱包）手帐+笔，无线wifi热点，录音笔，窃听器，GPS定位仪</p><p> </p><p>乾：…………我察觉到了搞事的气息。</p><p>不二：有吗？（笑）</p><p>乾：你甚至没给自己点精神分析？？而且这取的什么名字，生怕疯得不够快是吗？</p><p>不二：不疯这个游戏还有什么乐趣（即答）</p><p>乾：并不是这样的游戏！</p><p> </p><p>白石：……打扰了，能不能指导我一下这个卡面该怎么解读？我只能看懂某些数值波动有点大。</p><p>乾：我来吧。首先我得说，这是一张很典型的不二通常运转的卡，不适合作为新人教学范例。</p><p>不二：喂！</p><p>乾：STR只有6，代表这位PC力量很弱，但CON有12说明健康情况尚属良好，配合SIZ只有11来看，大概只是娇弱了点而已。</p><p>不二：摇笔杆子的人力气小点不是挺正常的吗！</p><p>白石：SIZ11是什么概念？</p><p>乾：大概和PL本人的身高差不多。</p><p>不二：过肩摔你哦。</p><p>白石：那这个最高的APP呢？……这个，是【外貌】属性？这有什么用？</p><p>乾：……这就是不二手气的特殊之处了，他每做一张卡，五维最高的一定是APP……</p><p>不二：……（盯）</p><p>乾：……外貌属性是指由外表造成的吸引力和友好，在人际交往和沟通中非常有用。具体到相应游戏规则的话，APP超过13时每高1点，对异性使用信用、劝说、快速交谈时技能值+5；APP超过15时每高1点，对同性使用此类技能时技能值+5；特殊情况下无加成的另作说明。</p><p>白石：所以这游戏还有色诱机制？……痛！</p><p>不二：（若无其事地收回手肘）白石你记住，脸好的人通常骰运也好。</p><p>乾：虽然没有科学依据，从统计数据上来看确实是这样的。骰子女神偏爱美人，尤其是美男子。</p><p>白石：所以对同性都有加成的APP16到底是什么概念……</p><p>乾：你俩这样的大概在14-15吧。</p><p>白石、不二：…………</p><p>乾：然后以技能角度来说，这张卡偏得厉害，几乎全部加点都在对人交涉和侦查类技能上，既没有点神秘学相关的内容，也没有自救的精神分析……要不是照顾白石给你们选的台本并不难，你这卡都不知道能活多久。</p><p>不二：毕竟只是一个普通的跑得很快的记者而已啊，又是新卡，杂学太多反而才跟设定不符吧？</p><p>乾：……你高兴就好。</p><p> </p><p>白石：……那我开始投点了。（咽唾沫）这样这样……</p><p> </p><p>姓名：？</p><p>性别：男</p><p>职业：法医</p><p>年龄：24</p><p>STR 13 CON 11 POW 13 DEX 14 APP 15</p><p>SIZ 17 INT 15 EDU 16 SAN 65/99</p><p>灵感75 幸运65 知识80 HP 14 MP 13 DB+1d4</p><p>技能：生物学80% 医学70% 药剂学70% 精神分析60% 急救50% 拉丁文50% 信用50% 心理学40% 侦查50% 小型刀具使用50%</p><p>所持物品：（手机，钱包，车钥匙）手术刀，放大镜，手套，取证袋，便携检测试剂套装</p><p> </p><p>乾、不二：……………………………………………………</p><p>白石：怎、怎么（小心翼翼）</p><p>乾：白石你的骰运……十分不错啊……全属性数值都高于平均线……</p><p>不二：SIZ17APP15是什么概念？？凉太那样的哦？？明明可以靠脸吃饭偏要当法医？？？</p><p>白石：你还不是明明可以靠脸吃饭偏要风吹日晒跑新闻……SIZ我重投了，第一次也是11（小声）</p><p>不二：我一点也不羡慕！！！</p><p>乾：（重点是这里吗 ！）</p><p>白石：不过医学专业的技能起始熟练度都好低啊……都没有什么富余点自由技能了。精神分析是医生的固定技能？刚刚你们好像说这个很重要……</p><p>乾：以医学专业而言EDU16是有点低了，技能点会不太够用。细究设定的话16也就是本科学士学位水平，真的不用回校读个大学院吗你现在顶多是个强行上岗的实习生……而且这随身物品又是怎么回事……</p><p>白石：？法医的话这些不是标配吗？</p><p>乾：……（放弃交流）你角色名字还没起？</p><p>白石：这种我不太擅长啊……（偷眼看不二）姓氏是想起“织作”来着……</p><p>乾：…………重复一遍，请适度搞事，善待KP。</p><p>不二：什么，蜘蛛公馆的少爷吗www比起探索者是不是更适合当boss www</p><p>乾：给自己的角色起名叫“黑色白鸦”的你完全没有资格说别人好吗。</p><p>白石：……？</p><p>不二：嘛，姓氏织作的话，循例起个颜色名好了……“朽叶”怎么样？一应算是黄绿色系……</p><p>白石：织作朽叶（おりさく　くちば）吗？听上去不错诶……</p><p>乾：……挺像公馆大少的，就这样吧（放弃治疗）</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>乾：那么，CoC TRPG，《复生少女》，现在开始。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-02-</p><p> </p><p>KP：那么首先，织作朽叶。</p><p>作为一名法医，你刚刚收到通知，在市内某出租房内发现了大量血迹，警部要求你随队前去检验。</p><p>你在出租房内发现了致死量的人类血迹，取样鉴定后发现这些血液都来自同一人身上，由此可以推断有人死亡，但出租房内并未发现尸体。</p><p>警察通过调查，得知这间房屋是一位名叫“柚木加奈子”的少女托熟人所租。</p><p> </p><p>PL不二、白石：…………………………………………</p><p> </p><p>KP：（不动声色）隔壁的租户，即报案人证实了这一点。这名少女似乎独自一人租住在这里，并没有上学或上班，经济来源不明。</p><p>报案人称自己闻到了浓重的血腥味，敲门却没有回应，尝试开门时发现门已被破坏，并发现房内大量血迹，因此报了警。</p><p>警方前往少女家，向少女的父母说明了情况，并取得了两人的DNA样本，带回来给你鉴定。</p><p>然而，当鉴定结果表明血迹的DNA即为少女本人时，警方接到了喜极而泣的父母电话：“我们的女儿回家了，死的不是我们的女儿！”</p><p> </p><p>PL白石：……喔，所以是“复生少女”啊？</p><p>KP：为了探查明白事件的真相，警方决定对少女展开侦讯。</p><p>接下来另一边，开始黒井白夜的导入。</p><p>PL白石：诶，导入阶段什么都不需要做吗？</p><p>KP：按理说应该有个基本同时的分别行动阶段，你要现在直接进入吗？反正导完了也会有一段分别行动的时间。</p><p>PL白石：……那还是先讲完前奏吧（怂）</p><p> </p><p>KP：那么继续导入。</p><p>黒井白夜，你作为一名记者，接到主编的要求去跟踪报导一起最新的凶案。</p><p>你到达警局后说明来意，警方同意在限度内给你提供一些进展情报。</p><p>PL不二：喔，看来我们报纸和警方的关系还不错嘛。</p><p>KP：可能是你们报纸的口碑不错吧。</p><p>PL不二：“您好，我是稀谭月报的记者黑井，请多关照。”</p><p>KP：……………………</p><p>大约下午六点，法医提供的检验报告证实了死者即为租客“柚木加奈子”。</p><p>然而在你准备离开警局时，有人来与同你对接的警员耳语几句，随后警员脸色变得十分难看：“这不可能！”</p><p>之后警员转向你：“对不起，死者身份情况暂且不明，请不要进行报导。”</p><p> </p><p>KP：这里你要RP吗，给白石做个示范？</p><p>PL不二：好啊。警员姓什么？</p><p>然后你们这是哪里的什么区什么署啊，东京还是大阪？</p><p>KP：稍等，KP瞎编一下。</p><p>PL白石：……………………</p><p>KP：都稀谭月报了，就东京中野区吧。警员姓青木。</p><p>PL白石：…………………………………………</p><p>（PL不二已笑倒在床上）</p><p> </p><p>黑井：……那个，青木警官？您的脸色不太好哦，发生什么事情了吗？</p><p>青木：啊……非常抱歉黑井君，死者身份现在还不明了，方才你听到的就忘掉吧。</p><p> </p><p>黑井：（原来判定的死者身份被推翻了，但并不是由于发现了新的候选人……这样的话，姑且试一试？）</p><p>黑井：是柚木小姐还活着吗？</p><p>青木：诶，您知道了吗？真是要命啊，刚才柚木夫人告诉我们，柚木小姐已经回家了……难道是检验出错了吗……</p><p> </p><p>PL不二：这个青木警员真好诈啊！（喷笑）</p><p>KP：因为是小芥子嘛。</p><p> </p><p>黑井：可是，按照您之前传达给我的信息，在柚木小姐的租屋检验出的致死量出血痕迹确实来自她本人？是这样的吗…？</p><p>青木：谁知道呢！法医给出的报告确实显示血迹有99%的可能性是柚木夫妇的孩子，总不会是柚木小姐有个失散多年的双胞胎妹妹吧？</p><p> </p><p>PL不二：既然我是从主编那里拿到信息来采访的，那作为社会版记者，我原本知道的情报应该是类似于XX区XX出租屋发现了大量血迹，但没有发现死者这样的程度对吗？</p><p>也就是我知道现场地点，但不知道具体的当事人。</p><p>KP：没错。</p><p> </p><p>青木：唉，还请你务必只按现有的信息来报导啊……</p><p>织作君来实习都好几个月了，之前给里村医生做助手时从来没出过错，才开始独立派案子给他的……怎么回事啊这次……</p><p>黑井：……织作……？</p><p> </p><p>KP：怎么，你们要设计一个熟人背景吗？</p><p>PL不二：KP你看，我们的卡刚好是同岁啊（无辜）</p><p>KP：（搞事警觉！）</p><p> </p><p>黑井：冒昧请问一下，这位织作……警官？全名是“织作朽叶”吗？</p><p>青木：嗯？你见过织作君吗？</p><p>黑井：还真的是啊……世界真小。不过这个姓也是很特别了，和我这种满大街都是的不一样（笑）</p><p>青木：确实是啊，很少见的姓氏，听说他们家里还很有点势力？不过织作君本人倒是还挺好相处的。</p><p>黑井：我高中的时候因为社团活动，曾经跟织作君有过一面之缘呢。</p><p>黑井：作为对手（笑）</p><p> </p><p>（PL白石受到了极大的惊吓）</p><p>PL白石：？？？</p><p>你们都不跟我商量一下就加了这段背景吗（弱小可怜又无助.jpg</p><p>PL不二：不好吗，这样PC间能比较快速地建立信任关系哦（无辜）</p><p>KP：说的是，PC之间有点联系能更快会合，单打独斗确实难度高了点。</p><p>PL白石：那反正都要加为什么不能设计成同校呢……（委屈）</p><p> </p><p>KP：然后呢，不二你要怎么行动？（无视某人）</p><p>PL不二：感谢一下青木警官，向他保证稀谭月报绝对不会报道没有经过检证的不实信息，先按照目前取得的进度向主编做个汇报，然后找老同学们打听织作朽叶的联系方式。</p><p>KP：导入阶段就不难为你们掷骰了，你获得了织作朽叶的联系方式。</p><p>PL不二：另外，调查柚木加奈子相关的公开信息。</p><p>KP：柚木加奈子，17岁，就读于私立鹰羽女子学院高中部，幼年时曾做过演员，有过专业的表演培训经历，不过后来并未坚持这一行。在校期间是相当知名的不良少女。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>————————</p><p>白鸦的小本本：</p><p>公表情报：</p><p>1. 事件发生地点：东京中野区某出租公寓</p><p>2. 事件内容：公寓内发现足以致死量血迹，但未见尸体</p><p>警方情报：</p><p>3. 该出租屋租户为柚木加奈子（女）</p><p>4. 警方法医学鉴定血迹属于租户柚木本人</p><p>5. 柚木家双亲通报加奈子无事返回家中</p><p> </p><p>检证点：法医鉴定出现错误的可能性？从出血情况能得到的进一步情报（事件发生时间等）？柚木加奈子的家庭背景（非独生子女）？最近的经历调查？</p><p> </p><p>（画圈）联系织作朽叶君</p><p>————————</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>PL不二：法医同学那里还有什么要做的吗，没有我要给他打电话了喔。</p><p>KP：法医同学你还有什么要做的吗？</p><p> </p><p>PL白石：嗯……（绞尽脑汁）我……的PC对血迹除了鉴定DNA还能做什么其他检查吗，比如根据腐坏程度判断出血时间有多久了之类的？</p><p>以及作为警方内部人士，我是不是可以知道比如现场有没有抛尸的迹象（鉴识科内容），或者附近地区有没有发现类似死亡情况的无名尸体之类的情报？</p><p>KP：从血迹的凝固程度，你可以推断出血时间在36小时内。除去血迹，出租房内搜集到一些长发，经过DNA鉴定，和血迹属于同一个人。</p><p>目前警方记录没有与现场痕迹符合的尸体，出租房内的血迹有小范围的拖动痕迹，但并没有延伸到可以离开房屋的地方，比如门窗。</p><p>PL白石：小范围拖动……？越来越奇怪了……出租屋的门窗……哦，门已经被破坏了呢。</p><p>KP：顺便说一句窗户没事。</p><p>PL白石：房间内有没有鉴别出其他可疑的指纹或者脚印？</p><p> </p><p>（PL不二：白石一认真起来意外地很专业啊www不愧是写推理小说的人？）</p><p>KP：不愧是写过小说的人……房内的指纹脚印数量很多，暂时还没有结论。如果你需要的话可以明天再详细问同事。</p><p>PL白石：……暂时就先这样吧。</p><p>我是不是还有一段剧情？还是我就要接到老同学的电话了？</p><p>KP：那个不是你同学。</p><p>如果没有别的行动，那么你被上司训了一顿，正在愁眉苦脸的时候就可以接到黒井的电话了。</p><p> </p><p>PL不二：于是黑井拨通了织作的手机号码。</p><p>KP：那么织作的电话铃声响了起来。</p><p> </p><p>织作：不认识的号码……？喂你好，这里是织作。</p><p>黑井：织作君你好，冒昧打扰了，我是黑井。不知道你还有没有印象，高中网球部全国大赛的时候我们曾经见过。</p><p> </p><p>PL白石：为什么一定要用这种设定啊！！</p><p>PL不二：因为好玩（理不直气也壮）</p><p> </p><p>织作：唔，是黑井君？好久不见，有什么事吗？</p><p> </p><p>KP：我看到你从凳子上咸鱼起跳的样子了。</p><p>PL不二：可是声音还是维持得很镇定呢。</p><p>（KP内心：突然有种你们会把这本子跑成基佬团的不好预感）</p><p> </p><p>黑井：是这样的，我现在在稀谭月报担任记者，目前手头负责的报道里有中野出租公寓离奇血迹的案件……刚刚在警局了解情报的时候，意外听说负责的法医先生是你。世界真小啊（笑）</p><p>织作：唉，别提了，刚刚木场警部还打电话来把我训了一顿……</p><p> </p><p>PL不二：木www场www白石你入戏好快wwwww</p><p>KP：这已经是个残念的玩梗团了……（放弃治疗）</p><p>PL白石：（还不都是为了逗你开心……）</p><p> </p><p>黑井：冒昧地问一句，除了检测报告显示出血来自柚木加奈子本人之外，事件现场还有什么奇怪的地方吗？</p><p>织作：你已经知道了啊？说到奇怪的地方，出血量确实是致死程度，但是尸体在哪儿完全没有头绪……</p><p>检验结果应该不会有错才对，死者肯定是跟柚木家有什么关系……但是，唉……</p><p> </p><p>KP：是非常科学思维的法医呢。</p><p> </p><p>黑井：如果柚木小姐真的活生生地回家了，那尸体就不是不翼而飞，而是根本不存在了呢……柚木小姐，真的没有双胞胎姐妹吗（笑）</p><p>织作：要不是柚木先生和夫人压根没提到，我真要这么怀疑了。或者说柚木小姐有个克隆人……？</p><p> </p><p>（KP：表情生硬地瞪着两个PL，然而由于眼镜的反光并没有被察觉到。）</p><p> </p><p>黑井：看来织作君对自己的鉴定结果真的很有自信呢。然而没有出现疑似死者的话，对警方来说就算走入悬案了吧？还会继续往下调查么？</p><p>织作：不管怎么说，只要那屋子确实是柚木小姐租的，她总会知道些什么。明天我们会去找柚木小姐调查问询，黑井君还要进一步报导的话，要不要同行？</p><p> </p><p>PL不二：PC故作爽朗地发出了邀约！</p><p>KP：不应该是记者找警方套近乎要情报吗，为什么我觉得反过来了……</p><p>PL不二：KP我其实有在套近乎，真的，只是法医先生好像比我想象的还热情。</p><p>PL白石：不是你们说的要尽快会合一起行动吗！</p><p>KP：（司马昭之心……）</p><p> </p><p>黑井：真的可以吗，太好了，不会给你们添麻烦吧（隔着电话也可以察觉的喜悦语气）</p><p>织作：应该没关系吧，顶多被木场前辈再骂一顿。比起那些无良小报，稀谭社在内部的评价还是很不错的。</p><p> </p><p>KP：白石你也太会顺杆爬了……</p><p> </p><p>黑井：织作君真是会哄人开心呢。作为回报，这边也帮你去无良小报中间灭灭火吧（笑）虽然就目前来看，大乌鸦们大概还没有嗅到什么风声……</p><p>织作君的邮件地址已经get了，等下发个消息给你。明天什么时间在哪里见呢？</p><p>织作：这起事件以现在的进度，如果被他们知道，不知道要被怎么乱写一气……</p><p>明天警局还有其他人要去，我也要先来看一下指纹调查报告，上午九点在警局门口见怎么样？</p><p>黑井：没问题，那明天见啦。</p><p> </p><p>KP：给我等一下，警察NPC你们打算用谁？</p><p>PL白石：啊？那个青木君不可以吗？</p><p>PL不二：明天会见到可怕的木场前辈吗（爆笑）</p><p>KP：那就木场带着青木吧。</p><p>PL白石：所以导入阶段这就算结束了吗？</p><p>KP：结束了，接下来是自由探索阶段。</p><p>PL不二：总之先给法医先生发个邮件吧。</p><p> </p><p>“主题：我是黑井～ </p><p>邮件内容：稀谭月报社会新闻版块记者“白鸦”，请多关照”</p><p> </p><p>KP：请适度搞事。</p><p>PL白石：那么我也get了黑井君的邮件地址？</p><p>KP：重点是这里吗？？（觉得自己需要找大石要点胃药）</p><p>PL白石：乾你明明也和我们一起玩梗玩得很开心……</p><p> </p><p>PL不二：现在是几月几号几点钟？打完电话之后。</p><p>KP：日期没有特别要求。考虑到青木给你透情报的时候是下午六点，现在应该是晚上八点半到九点左右吧。毕竟你还要想办法找织作朽叶的联系方式。</p><p>PL不二：啊啦，法医先生该不会还在加班吧，真是辛苦啊。</p><p>PL白石：警局人士是这样的……吧……</p><p>PL不二：那快夜里了也不好到处乱走了呢。简单调查一下柚木加奈子的学校和租屋的背景就休息吧。</p><p>KP：稍等，瞎编一下。</p><p> </p><p>KP：私立鹰羽女子学院，是本区内一所收费相当高的女校，据说对教师品质的考核十分严格，口碑较好。</p><p>PL不二：经验和直觉和读过的书告诉我这种私立女校里必然有幺蛾子。</p><p>PL白石：女校听上去就很像会发生事件的地方啊……</p><p>KP：织作的PL说这话真是太有说服力了……</p><p>PL不二：不能更有说服力了。</p><p> </p><p>KP：疑似柚木加奈子租屋的案发现场是一栋相当普通的居民楼，房间多为一室居，因此租户以单身年轻人为主，没有什么特别值得注意的情报。</p><p>PL不二：有公开的房东联系方式吗？</p><p>KP：有公开房东的联系电话和邮件地址，不过你要现在联系吗……？</p><p>PL不二：不用，先记在小本本上吧。</p><p>睡前再到三教九流们的聊天室里逛一下，看看有没有和柚木家相关的奇怪消息，以及观察有没有其他人知道了血液鉴定的异常结果。</p><p>KP：具体有多三教九流？</p><p>目前还没有流传出关于这起案件的异常报道。</p><p>PL不二：emmm，记者阶层从白到黑的情报网的那种，多少会有几个吧？（无辜）</p><p>PL白石：感到可怕……论老同学到底是什么人……</p><p>KP：重复一遍你们不是同学。</p><p>那么，请骰一个【幸运】和【图书馆】的组合骰。</p><p>PL不二：终于来了（突然兴奋）</p><p>PL白石：……诶？（发出了萌新的声音）</p><p> </p><p>黑井白夜（属性判定）</p><p>【幸运】60/出点46成功</p><p>黑井白夜（技能判定）</p><p>【图书馆】60/出点6成功</p><p> </p><p>PL不二：啊好可惜。</p><p>PL白石：这是成功了吗……？</p><p>KP：是的，图书馆差一点就大成功了啊。</p><p>PL不二：（ドヤ顔）</p><p> </p><p>KP：那么你在某个……emmmmm，论坛，里，发现了一篇帖子。</p><p>帖主声称自己在风俗店找女人的时候，遇到了一个看上去十分眼熟的女子，后来才想起来她曾经是个童星。</p><p>在下面跟帖猜测了上百楼后，有一个疑似楼主小号的跟帖宣布那个女人姓柚木。</p><p>PL白石：……哇哦（。</p><p> </p><p>黑井：……双胞胎或者克隆人……吗。</p><p>这个事件没准比想象中有趣呢。</p><p> </p><p>PL白石：还没确定那个女子就是柚木加奈子本人吧？</p><p>PL不二：只是一种可能性而已，明天需要好～好了解一下柚木加奈子的日常生活了呢。</p><p>KP：不二求你好好说话。</p><p>PL白石：（小声）我突然有点同情柚木加奈子……</p><p>KP：你还是先同情你自己吧……</p><p> </p><p>PL不二：从那个帖子有办法定位具体是哪里的风俗店吗？</p><p>KP：帖子里没有给出风俗店的信息。</p><p> </p><p>黑井：嗯……感觉要定位具体地点还是有点难啊。总之先记下来吧大不了回头找渡鸦们打听一下（笑）</p><p> </p><p>KP：我觉得你的同行们也挺可怜的。</p><p>PL不二：做这个行业的可没有多少好人哦？</p><p>PL白石：你自己说这话真的好吗？</p><p>PL不二：就算外表是白色的，也是鸦哦，不可以掉以轻心（眨眼）</p><p>KP：其实你就只是想搞事而已吧………………</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>————————</p><p>白鸦的小本本：</p><p>公表情报：</p><p>1. 事件发生地点：东京中野区某出租公寓</p><p>2. 事件内容：公寓内发现足以致死量血迹，但未见尸体【凶案是否存在？公寓是否为第一现场？法医学鉴定的发生时间？其他异常情况？】</p><p>警方情报：</p><p>3. 该出租屋租户为柚木加奈子（女）【房东线的调查？联系方式XXXX】</p><p>4. 警方法医学鉴定血迹属于租户柚木本人【暂时排除鉴定结果出错？】</p><p>5. 柚木家双亲通报加奈子无事返回家中【家庭背景，人际关系，日常生活，最近经历调查？】</p><p> </p><p>（画圈）联系织作朽叶君√</p><p> </p><p>调查情报：</p><p>6. 柚木加奈子，17岁，曾为童星并接受过专业训练，现就读于知名私立女校（私立鹰羽女子学院高中部）【校内环境是否有疑点？】</p><p>7. 在校被传为不良，或有风俗经历【定位具体地点？】</p><p>————————</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-03-</p><p> </p><p>KP：那么接下来到了第二天，早上七点。你们要怎么行动？</p><p>PL白石：上班……仿佛提前体会了社畜的感觉。</p><p>前往警局查看柚木的出租屋的现场鉴识报告。</p><p>PL不二：虽然不知道黑井家离中野区远不远，但我决定直接睡到九点去见面。</p><p> </p><p>KP：那么织作得到了关于凶案现场的以下信息：</p><p>1. 这里有着名为柚木加奈子的少女的长期生活痕迹，包括房间内散落的头发、房内各种物品上沾染的指纹，经鉴定都与柚木家中加奈子房间取得的痕迹一致。</p><p>2. 在属于加奈子的痕迹中，有一处十分奇怪，是她自己穿着鞋子进屋的痕迹，该痕迹比较新，有着相应特征的鞋子在房间内没有被发现，但因为对鞋印的鉴定，可以得出留下痕迹的人的身高体重等都与加奈子一致，所以才判断这是由少女自己留下的鞋印。</p><p>3. 除少女的痕迹外，屋子里存在另一种痕迹，可以确定在血液大量溢出时有另一个人进入过房间。</p><p>此外，鉴定书上注明：仅对客厅、即存在大量血液的地方进行了鉴识，房内其他没有血迹的地方未详细调查。</p><p> </p><p>PL白石：……另一种痕迹是指什么痕迹？</p><p>KP：也就是脚印和指纹的总称。</p><p>PL白石：那通过指纹不能确定来的人是谁吗？遗留有脚印的话是不是也能对这个人做画像？</p><p>KP：指纹与目前警方的指纹库无法匹配，你只能知道这应该不是个有前科的人。</p><p>至于脚印的画像，大致可以得出这个人是一个身材相对高大强壮的男性。</p><p>PL白石：房间里除了柚木加奈子，没有第二个人长期生活的迹象？</p><p>KP：没有呢。</p><p>PL白石：从现有指纹和其他痕迹的遗留情况看，没有其他人曾经试图通过物理、化学手段湮灭遗留证据的迹象？</p><p>KP：没有遗留有可疑化学药品的痕迹。物理痕迹的话，那个拖拽算吗？</p><p>PL白石：…………果然还是拖痕这里令人在意……</p><p> </p><p>PL白石：现场是否有遗留非人类的……类似大型肉食或杂食类动物出现的痕迹？</p><p> </p><p>KP：白石你在想什么……</p><p>没有任何疑似动物出现的痕迹。</p><p>PL白石：在想法医应该想的事情啊。</p><p>大量出血没有尸体遗留，其中一个很类似的场景不是动物捕食吗？</p><p>（KP思考中）</p><p>PL白石：而且房间门是损毁的，所以即使非智慧生物也可以出入。</p><p>不过真用这种方法来毁尸灭迹的难度好像太高了一些，没有遗留证据支持的话只能暂时搁置了。</p><p>KP：算了……总之鉴识科没有发现任何属于动物的脚印或毛发。你还有什么想问的吗？</p><p> </p><p>PL不二：我觉得KP有些欲言又止是我的错觉吗？</p><p>KP：请PL不要利用超游玩法。（眼镜反光中）</p><p>PL不二：不会的啦不会的啦（笑眯眯）</p><p>PL白石：（茫然）</p><p>PL不二：但我的PC依然可以觉得织作先生的思路是有道理的。前提是假定真的有尸体。</p><p>KP：这个没问题，事实上织作自己也还没完全否定这个想法。</p><p>PL白石：的确没有，因为我……的PC还是倾向于有人死亡了，所以思路会更容易倾向于如何合理地处理尸体。</p><p>目前我没有其他问题了。</p><p>KP：你确定不用先去跟木场报备一下你拉了个记者一起去柚木家？</p><p>PL不二：哎呀反正在警局门口就会见到的啦~</p><p>PL白石：我沉迷于思考尸体消失之谜，忘记了汇报（？）</p><p>KP：那不二你睡到点直接去会合？</p><p>PL不二：是的，九点差十分我出现在了中野区警署门口。</p><p> </p><p>KP：好的，你们在警局门口见面了。青木很熟悉地向黒井打了个招呼，旁边有一个大块头国字脸的警官瞪了黒井一眼，问青木你是什么人。</p><p> </p><p>黑井：木场警部您好，我是稀谭月报的黑井。本次还要请您请多关照。（营业笑容）</p><p>青木：黒井先生是负责追踪报导这次事件的……不好意思啊黒井先生，我们马上要出门调查，等回来再谈好吗？</p><p> </p><p>PL不二：（闷笑）</p><p>KP：不提前报备是会这样的（摊手）</p><p> </p><p>黑井：那个，昨天织作君邀请我一起参加现场调查呢。</p><p>蛇有蛇道嘛，也许我也能提供些有用的信息哦？</p><p>我会很乖地不给大家添麻烦的。</p><p> </p><p>KP：大块头国字脸警官狠狠瞪了织作一眼。</p><p> </p><p>织作：………………抱歉，警部，我早上脑子里光想着报告的事了……</p><p>黑井：啊，织作君，好久不见，高中毕业以来了吧？（笑容满面）</p><p>织作：啊，嗯……好久不见，黑井君。</p><p> </p><p>KP：木场警官想了想，粗声粗气地说：“你是稀谭社的？……罢了，你就一起来吧，不准乱写。”</p><p>给白石你圆个场子真是要煞费苦心。</p><p>PL不二：嘛嘛，织作君毕竟是个少爷啊（笑）还是可以在格差社会里少吃很多挂落的。</p><p>KP：算是正式合流了吧，于是你们前往柚木家。</p><p>PL不二：我们是走路还是可以坐警车？（期待的眼神）</p><p>KP：………………………………</p><p>你们到达了柚木家。今天是周末，柚木一家三口都在。</p><p>PL不二：真是冷淡啊KP（故作叹息）</p><p> </p><p>KP：木场警官表示要先同加奈子小姐一个人谈谈，请柚木夫妇和青木警官一同待在客厅，他和加奈子小姐去楼上房间。你们要与谁一起行动？</p><p>PL白石：怎么办？</p><p>PL不二：如果可能的话想和当事人单独接触……先留在客厅和柚木夫妇聊聊吧？</p><p>KP：好的，那么你们有什么要问柚木夫妇的吗？</p><p>PL不二：白石先来吧？</p><p>PL白石：嗯……好。</p><p> </p><p>织作：刚刚听到二位介绍楼上有加奈子小姐的房间。加奈子小姐平时是回家住的吗？</p><p>柚木夫妇：是的，加奈子每天下午五点半放学，一般会在六点前后回家。</p><p>织作：对于加奈子小姐可能在外租有房屋的情况，二位有什么头绪吗？作为高中生，房租可不是一笔小开支啊。</p><p>柚木夫妇：加奈子不可能在外面有租房的，她一直在家里住，为什么还要在外面租房呢？即使退一步讲，我们也没有给她那么多零花钱。</p><p>织作：但根据目前警方调查的情况，租下那间公寓的人确实是加奈子小姐……（转头问青木）调查班昨天有取报案人和房东的相关口供吗？</p><p> </p><p>PL不二：问NPC？？？（喷笑）</p><p>PL白石：抱歉，早上忘了看调查报告x</p><p> </p><p>青木：报案人只证实说这里是一位少女独身居住。房东则表示虽然租约上签名的另有其人，但在租房时确实说明了是柚木加奈子小姐居住，签约时房东也见过加奈子小姐，并查看了她的证件。</p><p>黑井：我可以问几个问题吗？</p><p> </p><p>KP：柚木夫妇有些不解地看向你，表示请问。</p><p>KP：顺便一说，看在白石是新人的份上我要说明一下——要使用心理学时请主动申请，由我来暗骰，成功与否不会告知，只会把本次技能使用所得到的信息用小纸条传给你们。</p><p> </p><p>黑井：（假装无事发生，对他们露出甜美的笑容）</p><p>柚木先生和夫人刚刚提到，加奈子小姐每天五点半放学，六点钟左右就会回家，听上去是一位非常乖巧的学生呢。</p><p>不过我们从学校方面却听说，加奈子小姐在校期间是相当……有名？这个词可能不太恰当……的不良少女？这中间是否有什么误会呢？</p><p>柚木夫妇：加奈子从前确实很叛逆，什么也不肯听我们的……不过大概在半年前，她似乎是一瞬间长大了，变得很懂事好学，我们也很欣慰呢。</p><p>黑井：半年前……是吗。</p><p>那么，最近几天加奈子小姐有表现出什么不同寻常的迹象吗？任何方面都可以，但会令二位感觉她和以往不太一样，或者心里有事之类的？</p><p> </p><p>KP：那么柚木先生想了想，这样告诉你：</p><p>“前天我白天上班时外出，发现加奈子并没有在学校上课，而是在街上和一群不良少女——她从前的朋友——一起玩。我当场跟她吵了一架，然后她对我说她不需要我们也能活得很好，当晚就没有回家……昨天我们接到警方通知时还以为她出事了，结果六点时她像往常一样回家了，还向我们道了歉。”</p><p> </p><p>黑井：原来如此。</p><p>冒昧请问，柚木先生您在街上遇到加奈子小姐，是在她应该在上课的时间对吧？</p><p>那位加奈子小姐的衣着服饰、发型打扮，还有说话的语气神态之类……您觉得像是您真正的女儿吗？</p><p> </p><p>KP：请骰对人交涉技能，说服或者快速交谈。此处无APP加成，另外注意一下对人系技能里快速交谈和信用耗时比较少，说服耗时比较长。</p><p>PL不二：</p><p>那就投快速交谈吧。</p><p> </p><p>黑井白夜（技能判定）</p><p>【快速交谈】80/出点74成功</p><p> </p><p>PL不二：哎呀有点危险。</p><p>KP：过了就行。</p><p>PL白石：虽然我知道柚木加奈子曾经是不良，可能还是风俗少女，但我的PC不知道，此刻织作君是不是应该适当地露出惊讶的表情……？</p><p>KP：……你随意，白石你已经get到PL和PC分离的精髓了。</p><p> </p><p>KP：那么柚木先生想了想，告诉你：</p><p>“和加奈子争吵时，感到眼前的女儿很陌生，和半年以来那个懂事的女儿完全不一样，变化非常大，当时我差点没认出她来，要不是她的样子和半年前那种鬼样子差不多，恐怕我真的会当成别人。真不知道她是怎么突然变成这样的……好在，她这次无事归来后又改正了，警方还说什么她很可能被杀了，这不是根本没事吗。”</p><p> </p><p>黑井：是的，加奈子小姐平安无事真是太好了。</p><p>提起之前的事情一定让您有些不快吧，我先向您致歉……不过，这次的事件实在太过奇异，我们想调查的更清楚一些，从一方面来讲，也是希望保证加奈子小姐未来的人身安全。</p><p>最近在您们家附近，没有发现什么行迹可疑的人物吧？</p><p> </p><p>KP：听到你的话，柚木夫人脸色略微变了变。</p><p>PL不二：交涉？心理学？（兴奋）</p><p>KP：先不用，不二你冷静。</p><p> </p><p>柚木夫人：就在近两周，有个小混混经常在我家附近转悠，三天前我看到他在纠缠加奈子，结果被加奈子揍了一拳。加奈子似乎还想上去踹他，有路人经过把他们分开了，那家伙趁机就跑了。</p><p>柚木先生：什么？！竟然有这种家伙，他要还敢来的话我非狠狠揍他一顿！</p><p>黑井：小混混……是吗。</p><p>重申一次，我无意冒犯，但加奈子小姐曾有不良经历的话……游玩也是要需要金钱的。只是年轻人的玩耍还好，但如果和黑社会扯上关系，情况可就复杂了……请您二位再仔细回忆一下，包括过去，加奈子小姐在花钱消费的方面是否过什么异常的表现？或者是显示出超出您二位提供的经济来源的迹象？</p><p> </p><p>PL白石：啊，从这里回到租房的地方了吗……！</p><p>PL不二：还有目前织作君还不清楚的风俗店情报。</p><p>KP：再骰一个交涉技能+15。</p><p> </p><p>黑井白夜（技能判定）</p><p>【快速交谈】80+15/出点73成功</p><p> </p><p>KP：你这出点真的挺危险的……</p><p>PL不二：+15只要不是忽悠大失败就不会翻车了╮(╯_╰)╭</p><p> </p><p>KP：那么柚木夫人犹豫了一下，告诉你们这样一件事：</p><p>大概在半年多前，加奈子还没有从不良转型的时候，有一小段时间她带回家不少相当昂贵的饰品衣物化妆品等，但金钱来源完全不明；后来加奈子变乖了，那些东西也没再见过，因此母亲怀疑是她向那些狐朋狗友借的。</p><p> </p><p>黑井：半年前，只持续了一小段时间吗？……以我个人而言，借用别人的化妆品心理上还是有点难以接受呢（笑）</p><p>柚木夫人：是的，只有那段时间在她的房间里见过，后来加奈子懂事了，大概是还回去了吧。</p><p> </p><p>黑井：最后一个问题。柚木先生和夫人有没有曾经考虑或者怀疑过，到底是什么原因让加奈子小姐突然像换了个人似的长大了呢？那一段时间有没有发生过什么？</p><p>柚木夫妇：（想了想）并没有发生什么特殊的事情……说到底，女儿能浪子回头我们就谢天谢地了，哪顾得上怀疑有什么内情啊。而且这半年都这么风平浪静地过来了，我们就算一开始不敢相信，现在也安心了。</p><p>黑井：是的，不管怎么说，既然加奈子小姐回心转意了，以后一定会越来越好的……我没有其他要问的了。织作君呢？</p><p> </p><p>PL白石：……经济线和最近异常的问题都已经问完了呢，我暂时也想不到其他的了。</p><p>KP：没什么事的话木场警官很快就要下楼来了，准备接下来向柚木夫妇问询。你们两个接下来怎么行动？</p><p>PL不二：在采取其他行动之前，我还有一个问题。</p><p>KP：？你说？</p><p> </p><p>黑井：青木警官没有什么要问的了吗？（灿烂微笑）</p><p> </p><p>KP：………………（看搞事狂魔的眼神.jpg）</p><p> </p><p>青木：我等木场前辈下来一起问。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>————————</p><p> </p><p>白鸦的小本本：</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike>1. 事件发生地点：东京中野区某出租公寓</strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>2. 事件内容：公寓内发现足以致死量血迹，但未见尸体<strong>【凶案是否存在？公寓是否为第一现场？法医学鉴定的发生时间？其他异常情况？】</strong>←向织作君了解</strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>3. 该出租屋租户为柚木加奈子（女）【房东线的调查？联系方式XXXX】</strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>4. 警方法医学鉴定血迹属于租户柚木本人【暂时排除鉴定结果出错？】</strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>5. 柚木家双亲通报加奈子无事返回家中【家庭背景，人际关系，日常生活，最近经历调查？】</strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>（画圈）联系织作朽叶君√</strike>
</p><p>6. 柚木加奈子，17岁，曾为童星并接受过专业训练，现就读于知名私立女校（私立鹰羽女子学院高中部）【校内环境疑点？】</p><p>7. 有风俗经历嫌疑【定位具体地点？】</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>【待调查地点】</p><p>-柚木家○</p><p>-出现血迹的租屋？（如果有可能，与房东面谈。联系方式XXXX。*请求拍摄或索要柚木加奈子的照片。）</p><p>-私立鹰羽女校</p><p>-疑似加奈子（不良）曾出没的风俗店？（待调查具体地址）</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>【关于柚木加奈子的调查结果】</p><p>→来自柚木夫妇的情报：</p><p>女儿曾为元不良，约半年前突然变得乖巧懂事；此前没有特殊征兆</p><p>在改邪归正前，曾有短暂期间有来历不明的大额收入开支</p><p>最近两周有小混混在柚木家附近出没</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>【事件整理】</p><p>Day-2 小混混纠缠柚木加奈子，被击退【*与乖巧女生形象不符？】</p><p>Day-1 柚木先生于上课时间在街上目击加奈子（不良）与不良少女厮混</p><p>发生争吵后加奈子宣言不需要父母，当晚未归【*与血迹出现时间对照？】</p><p>Day 0 中野区出租公寓内发现足以致死量血迹，但未见尸体</p><p>加奈子（乖巧）返回家中，向父母道歉</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*设法与加奈子的不良同伴和纠缠她的小混混接触。</p><p> </p><p>————————</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-04-</p><p> </p><p>KP：那么接下来你们准备怎么行动？</p><p>PL不二：木场警部还有多久回来？</p><p>KP：已经下楼了，加奈子小姐并没有一同下来。</p><p>PL不二：（露出了遗憾的眼神）</p><p>KP：（警觉）你又想干什么。</p><p>PL不二：当然是让白……织作君拖住小姑娘然后我上她房间转转啊（理直气壮）</p><p>PL白石：？？？</p><p>KP：你还记得织作是警方人士吗。</p><p>PL不二：所以只是把问话的任务交给他啊？</p><p>KP：但那是为了让你去非法搜查吧？</p><p>PL不二：所以我不会告诉他我要去干什么……</p><p>不管怎样，既然少女不来见我们，就只能我们去见她啦。</p><p>KP：那么你们上楼到了少女的房间。</p><p> </p><p>织作：（敲门）你好，打扰了，可以进来吗？</p><p> </p><p>KP：少女来给你们开了门。她的房间布置得非常干净整洁，书架上放置着满满的书籍，看上去完全是品学优良者的典范布置。</p><p> </p><p>加奈子：两位好……你们也是警察吗？</p><p>织作：你好，我是中野署的法医，敝姓织作。</p><p>黑井：我是织作君的朋友，敝姓黑井……是随队记者。</p><p> </p><p>PL白石：若无其事地偷换概念啊不二君……</p><p> </p><p>加奈子：法医先生和记者先生吗，请进。</p><p> </p><p>KP：少女将你们让入了她的房间。房内只有书桌前有一把椅子，她环顾了一下，出门拿了两个坐垫递给你们。</p><p>PL不二：……这点时间应该不够做什么，算了（依然显得有些遗憾）</p><p>PL白石：那么问题来了，刚刚警部是坐哪的？</p><p>KP：坐椅子上啊，然后加奈子坐床上。</p><p>你们两个人，又不能让你们坐床上，一个坐椅子一个坐坐垫的话又有点不协调。</p><p>PL白石：OKOK，我们接过了坐垫，对她表示感谢，然后在地上坐了下来。</p><p> </p><p>织作：关于这次的事件，有几个问题还是想和加奈子小姐本人亲自确认一下……虽然大部分可能刚刚木场警部都问过了。</p><p>我们长官比较严厉，没有吓到你吧？</p><p>加奈子：好的……没关系，那位警官虽然看上去很可怕，意外地是个很温和的人呢。</p><p> </p><p>织作：那就太好了。那我们长话短说，直接进入正题……</p><p>刚刚在楼下跟柚木先生和夫人聊了聊，加奈子小姐前天和柚木先生发生了争执吗？</p><p>加奈子：是的，那天心情不好，结果路上碰上从前的朋友，就想着去放松一下，没想到会被父亲撞见……</p><p>因为被说了几句重话，一时生气也说得很过分。幸好父母原谅了我。</p><p>织作：柚木先生和夫人很疼爱你呢。</p><p>虽然有些失礼，听说加奈子小姐以前有过不良的经历，但半年前突然改正了，是发生了什么事情或者有什么契机吗？</p><p>加奈子：要说契机也不算什么契机吧……只是突然意识到我家的情况不能供我再这么毫无节制地玩闹下去。</p><p>织作：是指经济情况？加奈子小姐觉得家里遇到了什么困难吗？</p><p>加奈子：并不是遇到了什么经济困难，只是……我家的条件，终究不如有些人的。</p><p> </p><p>PL白石：我这时候应该感到心虚吗？</p><p>KP：你心虚什么，你又不是比嘉的。</p><p>PL不二：不，我猜他是代入了自己的少爷身份www</p><p>KP：说起来，虽然我带团时房规一般不考虑这点，本来建卡的时候应该骰个收入资产属性来着……</p><p>PL不二：他都姓织作了……你让我骰一个决定我是不是穷困潦倒还差不多。</p><p>KP：所以收入这条我一般都不管了……对建卡时的职业选择可能会有一些限制。</p><p> </p><p>黑井：（插话）以前往来的不良同伴中，有家庭条件很好的孩子？</p><p>加奈子：不如说是家庭条件很好才能长时间那样生活吧。不过就算在之前的朋友里，也确实有非常大手大脚的人。</p><p>织作：这倒也是，现代社会的诱惑太多了，防不胜防。</p><p>所以，在那之后就和以前的同伴断绝往来了吗？直到前天？</p><p>加奈子：基本上断绝来往了，毕竟之后一直忙着把落下的学习补上，也没时间再去跟她们一起玩。</p><p>织作：那关于之前来纠缠你的小混混，你有什么头绪吗？是熟人吗？</p><p>加奈子：您是听母亲说的这件事吗？我不认识他，但他说出了我的名字，我觉得是跟踪狂，很害怕，就用力把他打跑了。</p><p>黑井：（突然）能打退一个可能和黑道有关系的男性，加奈子小姐很厉害呢。专门学过格斗术吗？</p><p>加奈子：没有，我只是拼命照着他的脸打了上去，他还一副很惊讶的样子。明明我受到的惊吓才更大……</p><p> </p><p>PL不二：申请心理学。</p><p>KP：稍等（暗骰中）</p><p>（从笔记本上撕下一页，在上面写了几个字，递给不二）</p><p> </p><p>【你感觉到加奈子并没有说谎。】</p><p> </p><p>黑井：我能理解，这确实是挺让人不安的……虽然像加奈子小姐这么漂亮的女孩子，有人喜欢很正常，但如果发展到犯罪行为，还请不要有顾虑，直接报警吧。</p><p>除了这个跟踪狂之外，最近身边还有遇到过什么奇怪的事情吗？</p><p> </p><p>KP：请骰信用或快速交谈，APP补正无效。</p><p>PL不二：就我骰？</p><p>KP：织作也可以骰，谁过谁RP。</p><p> </p><p>黑井白夜（技能判定）</p><p>【快速交谈】80/出点28成功</p><p>织作朽叶（技能判定）</p><p>【信用】50/出点14成功</p><p> </p><p>PL白石：……都过了要怎么办？</p><p>PL不二：要不把加好感度的机会让给你吧？</p><p>KP：这不是这样的游戏谢谢。</p><p> </p><p>织作：无论什么样的情况都可以向我们反映的，警方的工作就是保护市民的安全。</p><p>（尽力让自己显得诚实可信，可惜身上穿的白大褂让说服力打了一点折扣）</p><p> </p><p>KP：加奈子仔细想了想。</p><p> </p><p>加奈子：虽然这个应该没什么危险吧……不过曾被化学老师问过一些莫名其妙的话，如‘那天的事情……’这种明显只说一半的话，完全不能理解。</p><p>织作：学校的老师？这还真是有点奇怪……私立鹰羽的师资条件很好的吧？</p><p>加奈子：是的，正因为这所学校有很好的名声，父母才花了不少钱把我送进去。</p><p> </p><p>织作：这么说起来，加奈子小姐前天没有去上学，跟父亲发生争执后，晚上也没有回家呢。当晚和第二天是在哪里做什么呢？</p><p>加奈子：当晚其实跟父亲吵完不久我就后悔了，但是直接回去又有些害怕，就到朋友家借住了一夜。第二天就又回去上学了。</p><p>织作：冒昧请问，是同学还是以前的“同伴”？联系方式方便提供一下吗？</p><p>加奈子：是学校的同班同学，名叫楠本百合子的女生。</p><p> </p><p>KP：加奈子把楠本家的电话给了你们。</p><p>PL不二：（乾你——）</p><p>KP：（放弃治疗）</p><p> </p><p>织作：好的，非常感谢。另外，关于在外租房的指证，你对某某公寓某室（出租公寓的地址）这个地名有什么印象吗？</p><p>加奈子：没有，我从没有在外面租过房。</p><p>织作：房东向我们作证租房时曾经见过加奈子小姐本人，并查看了身份证件。请问某某日某时这个时间段，加奈子小姐在什么地方，有没有别人可以证明？</p><p> </p><p>KP：容我先问一句，白石你给的是房东提供的无改动信息吗？</p><p>PL白石：说是房东……以我的角度来看是是青木提供的吧……</p><p>PL不二：我有一个问题，今天是周末，到底是周六还是周日？或者换句话讲昨天是周五还是周六？</p><p>KP：昨天是周五，今天是周六。</p><p>KP：另外补充一下，青木给出的租房时间大约是半年前的一个周二。</p><p> </p><p>KP：加奈子努力回忆了一下，这样回答你：</p><p> </p><p>加奈子：……十分抱歉，这已经是很久之前的时间了，我实在不记得那个时候我具体在做什么……不过这是个上学日，我应该在学校里。</p><p>织作：姑且确认一下，加奈子小姐应该没有遗失过个人身份证件吧？</p><p>加奈子：我丢过学生证，后来去学校补办了……啊，好像就是在那之前不久……</p><p> </p><p>PL不二：请求心理学。</p><p>KP：（暗骰）</p><p> </p><p>【你觉得加奈子的声音听上去有些犹豫，但不像在说谎。】</p><p> </p><p>PL不二：唔……</p><p> </p><p>织作：（转头）黑井君还有什么问题吗？</p><p>黑井：最近半年以来加奈子小姐的生活看上去十分规律。</p><p>但在这之前花销应该不小吧？反复提起过去的事情十分抱歉……但原来完全是从家里拿钱吗？有没有工作经历之类的？</p><p>或者，是否有通过异性交往而得到的经济支持？</p><p>织作：黑井君你……（显得有点尴尬）</p><p> </p><p>加奈子：我没有打过工，或者做过其他挣钱的事情……钱基本都是从家里拿的。</p><p>黑井：有或者曾经有过亲密关系的男性对象吗？</p><p>加奈子：没有男朋友，学校里也因为是女校没有异性的朋友。</p><p>黑井：曾经还是不良的期间也没有过吗？</p><p>加奈子：那时候也都是和同为不良少女的同伴一起玩……虽然这么说有些奇怪，但我们荒唐也还是有个限度的。</p><p> </p><p>PL不二：心理学。</p><p>PL白石：哇疯狂刁难NPC……</p><p>KP：对哪一句话？</p><p>PL不二：不良期间也没有交往对象的这句。</p><p>KP：倒是白石你从来都不骰心理学的，你点了是干啥用的……</p><p>PL白石：（完全没有这个意识）………………………………啊。</p><p>（发出萌新的声音）</p><p> </p><p>（暗骰）</p><p>【你无法判断加奈子说的是真是假。】</p><p> </p><p>PL不二：一看你就投失败了。</p><p>KP：失败乃兵家常事。</p><p> </p><p>黑井：……我明白了，十分抱歉提出这样冒犯的问题。</p><p> </p><p>PL不二：KP我真的没有机会调查一下这个房间吗？</p><p>KP：你可以直接跟加奈子提出要看看她的房间啊。</p><p>PL不二：…………………………真的假的，如果是我我可能会发飙………………</p><p>PL白石：盲点呢（忍笑）</p><p>PL不二：而且提出检查女孩子的房间总觉得emmm自己有点像变态…………</p><p>KP：（你偷偷溜进来就不像变态了吗……）</p><p>你们是不是忘了你们现在是以警方身份来调查的？</p><p>PL白石：站在织作君的角度偏向于认为加奈子比较可能是受害者，所以不太会想到专门调查她，黑井君又缺乏这种……主人翁意识吧。</p><p>但总之我察觉了他的想法，于是先向加奈子表示我们没有其他问题了，然后回到楼下向木场警部申请对柚木家完整做一个现场调查。</p><p>KP：不是很想问你是怎么察觉的。</p><p> </p><p>KP：木场同意了你的提议，并征得了柚木夫妻的许可。</p><p>PL白石：那么除了其他房间的常规查看外，着重检查柚木加菜子的房间，以及柚木宅所有的垃圾桶。</p><p>KP：柚木宅的其他房间没有什么特别之处，垃圾桶在早晨刚刚清过，没有什么值得注意的东西</p><p>柚木加奈子的房间由床，书桌，书架，衣橱和一些女生用的小摆设构成，想对什么地方进行搜查？</p><p>PL白石：先看书架吧？</p><p>KP：你发现书籍当中几乎没有闲书，从书的新旧来看最常被翻看的种类是哲学类，探讨生命意义的部分有被划上重点。</p><p>请骰【图书馆】。</p><p> </p><p>织作朽叶（技能判定）</p><p>【图书馆】25/出点7 成功</p><p>黑井白夜（技能判定）</p><p>【图书馆】60/出点74 失败</p><p> </p><p>PL不二：……………………………………</p><p>PL白石：……嘛（忍笑拍肩）</p><p>KP：哎呀……白石，在你人物卡的图书馆技能上做个标记，通关后有机会成长。</p><p>PL白石：啊……嗯，好的。</p><p> </p><p>KP：那么织作你在书架中找到一本日记，内容写的很规整，最早的一篇写于五个月前，内容只有一句话‘我是谁？’。其后的日记中，偶尔也会有类似的疑问，字里行间可以看得出写日记的人内心的迷茫。但写于昨天的最后一篇日记中，却一反常态的坚定的写着‘我就是我，没有人可以取代’。</p><p>PL白石：…………我嗅到了问题的气息…………</p><p> </p><p>KP：织作大略翻一遍日记要花至少半个小时，在这期间黑井有什么别的行动吗？</p><p>PL不二：那我先来检查书桌吧。</p><p>KP：请骰【侦查】。</p><p> </p><p>黑井白夜（技能判定）</p><p>【侦查】70/出点2 大成功</p><p> </p><p>PL不二：（得意）</p><p>KP：老规矩，标记一下可成长技能，顺便记一个+10的成功率补正，需要时自己申请。</p><p>PL不二：啊，看来没有即时可用的发现奖励呢。</p><p> </p><p>KP：你在书桌抽屉的底部找到两张少女的照片，两张照片里少女形象相同，连拍照时的动作都一样。</p><p>KP：请骰【灵感】。</p><p> </p><p>黑井白夜（属性判定）</p><p>【灵感】80/出点60成功</p><p> </p><p>KP：你从照片中从照片中感觉到一种奇特的违和感，虽然怎么看都是同一个人，但其中一张的表情和动作十分僵硬，给人一种劣质模仿的感觉。</p><p>PL不二：照片中的少女是什么样子和打扮？两张照片衣着也一样吗？照片的背景是哪里？</p><p>身为记者我能靠【摄影】技能推测照片洗出的时间吗？</p><p>KP：照片中少女的打扮是非常典型的不良少女模样，两张照片衣着完全相同，背景看上去是很普通的公园，判断不出具体在哪里。</p><p>这照片毕竟不是好好保存的，就算你有技能，推断照片时间也太扯了点儿……</p><p>PL不二：我就是尝试一下嘛（无辜）</p><p>KP：不过照片并没有发黄，照片上少女的样子看上去与你们现在见到的也没有明显的年龄差别，只能得出这样的结论。</p><p>PL不二：那我想翻拍这两张照片，需要骰技能吗？</p><p>KP：请骰【摄影】。</p><p> </p><p>黑井白夜（技能判定）</p><p>【摄影】51/出点7 成功</p><p> </p><p>PL不二：真可惜。</p><p>KP：你成功地翻拍了这两张照片。</p><p> </p><p>PL不二：书桌里还有什么其他值得注意的地方吗？</p><p>KP：其他没有了。</p><p>PL不二：那么黑井犹豫了一下，继续调查衣橱。</p><p>KP：衣橱里整齐地放着女性的衣物，包括校服和平日的私服，私服都是非常符合少女年龄的青春款式。</p><p>PL不二：私服中有之前照片里的那身衣服吗？</p><p>KP：请骰【侦查】。</p><p> </p><p>黑井白夜（技能判定）</p><p>【侦查】70/出点22 成功</p><p> </p><p>KP：你经过一番搜寻，在衣橱的一个箱子底部发现了那套照片中的衣服，衣服洗得很干净，看上去有一段时间没穿过了。</p><p>顺便说一句织作也看完日记了，接下来你们准备怎么行动？</p><p>PL不二：补充询问一下，拍照的这套衣服是普通的休闲服？还是偏向叛逆的那种？</p><p>KP：是比较叛逆的那种。</p><p>PL不二：明白了。</p><p>我向织作要来日记，准备翻拍其中比较值得留意的页数。</p><p>PL白石：那我在此期间调查一下床和剩下的摆设。</p><p>KP：那么黑井去拍照。</p><p>织作你调查了一下房内的床和其他装饰，没发现什么值得注意的东西。</p><p>PL不二：那么基本上就这样了吧。白鸦先生又要更新他的小本本了（笑）</p><p> </p><p>KP：系统提示：柚木家副本已通关。</p><p>柚木加奈子向你们讨要联系方式，说是因为这起事件太过蹊跷让她感觉很不安，希望有什么消息你们也能同她联系。</p><p>PL不二：那么柚木小姐比较想要法医先生还是记者先生的电话呢（忍笑）</p><p>KP：她这话不光跟你们两个说，还跟木场和青木也说了。</p><p> </p><p>加奈子：哪位先生的都可以，如果几位都愿意留给我电话是最好的，这样我这边有什么消息也希望能尽快联系到几位。</p><p> </p><p>PL白石：………………哇哦。</p><p>那木场警部和青木君有给她联系方式吗？</p><p>KP：木场以公务联络太多为由拒绝了加奈子的请求，青木把自己的手机号留给了她。</p><p>PL不二：与此同时不需要看长官脸色的黑井已经愉快地和女子高中生交换了电话号码和邮件地址。</p><p>PL白石：喂！</p><p>于是织作也把电话号码留给了她。</p><p>KP：好的，加奈子向你们深鞠躬表示感谢。</p><p> </p><p>PL不二：于是现在大约几点了？</p><p>KP：你们大约是九点过一点到的柚木家，现在已经超过中午十二点了。</p><p> </p><p>黑井：木场警部你们接下来还有什么安排吗？</p><p>不嫌弃的话，我请你们三位吃个饭吧，作为允许我跟随的感谢。</p><p> </p><p>KP：……青木眼睛亮了亮，然后看着木场的脸色又不敢说话。</p><p>木场瞥了你一眼。</p><p> </p><p>木场：我们要先回一趟警局，你没什么事的话可以先走了。</p><p> </p><p>黑井：这可就有点……还想先表示一下感谢再继续麻烦你们呢，这样的话我都有点不好意思了（笑）</p><p>为了报道尽可能准确，我还想抽空到案发现场实地看看，但一个民间人自己跑去也不是太合规矩，方便的话，可以请织作君陪同一起去吗？</p><p>木场：（低声对织作）后面反正也没什么需要鉴识的地方，你去看着点儿也好，免得这家伙发现了什么就乱写</p><p>织作：……好的长官。（内心咸鱼打挺）</p><p> </p><p>KP：白石你矜持点儿。</p><p> </p><p>黑井：那么织作君下午方便吗？</p><p>黑井：如果可以的话，中午一起吃饭吧？（APP16的笑容）</p><p> </p><p>KP：……不二你也矜持点好吗？？？</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>（乾的内心：八卦和嗑CP为什么就不能共存呢，憋死我了……！）</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>————————</p><p> </p><p>白鸦的小本本：</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike>1. 事件发生地点：东京中野区某出租公寓</strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>2. 事件内容：公寓内发现足以致死量血迹，但未见尸体【凶案是否存在？公寓是否为第一现场？法医学鉴定的发生时间？其他异常情况？】←向织作君了解</strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>3. 该出租屋租户为柚木加奈子（女）【房东线的调查？联系方式XXXX】</strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>4. 警方法医学鉴定血迹属于租户柚木本人【暂时排除鉴定结果出错？】</strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>5. 柚木家双亲通报加奈子无事返回家中【家庭背景，人际关系，日常生活，最近经历调查？】</strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>（画圈）联系织作朽叶君√</strike>
</p><p>6. 柚木加奈子，17岁，曾为童星并接受过专业训练，现就读于知名私立女校（私立鹰羽女子学院高中部）【校内环境疑点？】</p><p>7. 有风俗经历嫌疑【定位具体地点？】</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>待调查地点：</p><p>
  <strike>-柚木家√</strike>
</p><p>-出现血迹的租屋？（如果有可能，与房东面谈。联系方式XXXX。<strike>*请求拍摄或索要柚木加奈子的照片。</strike>）</p><p>-私立鹰羽女校</p><p>-疑似加奈子（不良）曾出没的风俗店？（待调查具体地址）</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>【关于柚木加奈子的调查结果】</p><p> </p><p>→来自柚木夫妇的情报：</p><p>女儿曾为元不良，约半年前突然变得乖巧懂事；此前没有特殊征兆</p><p>在改邪归正前，曾有短暂期间有来历不明的大额收入开支</p><p>最近两周有小混混在柚木家附近出没</p><p> </p><p>→来自柚木加奈子本人的情报：</p><p>改邪归正是因突然醒悟家庭条件有限（但否认感到经济压力）</p><p>之后与不良少女们基本断绝往来</p><p>前不良同伴中有经济条件很好的女孩（*改正前的物品是借来的吗？）</p><p>不认识周三上门纠缠的小混混，以为是跟踪狂，反抗中凑巧打到要害</p><p>周四因心情不好逃学，遇到父亲发生争执后因害怕面对留宿同学家，周五正常上学回家</p><p>对于租房表示不知情，称签约当天在学校，但曾遗失过个人身份证件</p><p>本人称无工作经历，无其他经济来源，无与异性亲密交往的经历（*不能确定真实性）</p><p>？曾被化学老师用奇怪的言语暗示</p><p> </p><p>→调查柚木加奈子房间获得的情报：</p><p>卧室整洁，符合品学兼优形象</p><p>
  <strong>喜爱哲学著作，对探讨生命意义的内容有偏好</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>日记内容体现对自我存在从迷茫到坚定的过程</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>书桌抽屉发现两张同样打扮（不良）的照片（画圈重点）但感觉不像是同一人……？？</strong>
</p><p>在衣橱发现照片内的私服，似乎久未穿着过</p><p> </p><p>【——克隆人疑惑？？？——】</p><p> </p><p>【事件整理】</p><p> </p><p>【Wed】小混混纠缠柚木加奈子，被击退</p><p>（<strike>*与乖巧女生形象不符？</strike>本人称只是下意识激烈反抗）</p><p>【Thur】柚木先生于上课时间在街上目击加奈子（不良）与不良少女厮混；发生争吵后加奈子宣言不需要父母，当晚未归（*与血迹出现时间对照？）（本人称在同学家寄宿，待核实）</p><p>【Fri】中野区出租公寓内发现足以致死量血迹，但未见尸体；加奈子（乖巧）返回家中，向父母道歉</p><p>【Sat】柚木宅实地调查</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>**设法与加奈子的不良同伴和纠缠她的小混混接触。</p><p>↑忘记要联系方式了！！！回头发个邮件吧……</p><p> </p><p>————————</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-05-</p><p> </p><p>PL不二：说起来，之前白石RP的时候，我抽空给自己的PC投了收入资产属性。</p><p>KP：虽然不会有什么影响……结果如何？</p><p>PL不二：普通平均数，正常工薪族水平吧。</p><p>PL白石：那还蛮符合人设的……？</p><p>PL不二：是还可以。发散一下背景的话，大概是独身租房薄有积蓄，一人吃饱全家不饿，个人开销前三位是摄影器材、品尝美食和化妆易容用品。</p><p>KP：……你给我等一下化妆易容用品是怎么回事。</p><p>PL不二：可能还会换个马甲给自家报社的美食专栏投稿赚点外快……社会记者笔名“白鸦”，美食专栏作家的笔名就“夜莺”吧。</p><p>KP：有必要这么现实吗而且梗是不是有点过于密集了？？？</p><p>PL不二：顺便“夜莺”是公布过照片的女性作家哦。</p><p>PL白石：……？？？（目瞪口呆）</p><p>KP：…………………………你所谓的化妆易容用品（棒读）</p><p>PL不二：当然也包括裙子啦，可选范围比男装广多了，意外地挺烧钱的呢。</p><p>KP：……你PC技能不该点【乔装】的，【手艺·女装】还差不多。</p><p>PL不二：（无辜的微笑）</p><p>PL白石：…………这到底是个怎样的游戏？？？</p><p>PL不二：是在合理范围内可以做任何你想做的事情的游戏哦。所以白石要不要也给自己加点背景设定？</p><p>PL白石：……那我想在本家里要一个种满毒草的温室。</p><p>KP：相比之下你这个愿望朴实多了，KP批准了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>PL不二：于是接下来是午餐和战略会时间。</p><p>KP：那暂时不需要我一直在场了。你带着白石RP吧，我去弄点饮料。白石要来一杯吗？</p><p>PL白石：请允许我郑重地谢绝。</p><p> </p><p>PL不二：于是在和木场、青木分开之后，黑井带织作去了离柚木家不远的一家咖啡馆。主打手冲咖啡的店里也提供简单的餐点，优点是安静而且卡座间的间隔很宽敞，私密性不错，适合聊天。</p><p>两人边吃饭边简单叙了叙旧，并且交换了彼此手头的信息。</p><p> </p><p>黑井：说是我请客，考虑到时间和位置，也只有这种简单的选择了。啊，不过这家除了咖啡，奶油蘑菇鸡肉派的味道也很不错哦。</p><p>和织作君……也有六七年没见过了吧。会在这样的情况下遇到，只能说缘分真是奇妙了。</p><p>织作：还不是因为黑井君一高中毕业就仿佛人间蒸发了，连你们高中的人都不知道你最后去了哪里。</p><p>黑井：啊，我大学最后在北海道读的（笑）</p><p>织作：……为什么？</p><p>黑井：没有理由啊，当时想去所以就去了？可能是遗传吧，我的家人都不喜欢在一个地方老老实实呆着。</p><p>织作君才是，没想到你会做了法医。很辛苦吧？这可是号称7K的职业哦。</p><p>织作：最开始只是因为喜欢毒理学……嘛读医学部确实很辛苦，会以相当高的频率怀疑人生（笑）但是，越学越觉得法医学很有魅力，是能让死者开口，回答无法作答的疑问的工作。</p><p>黑井君的社会记者不也同样，是成为包括死者在内的无法发声的人喉舌的工作么？</p><p>黑井：……我的工作可没有那么伟大（笑）。</p><p>不过确实，我们还是回到正题，谈谈这次的事件吧。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>————————</p><p> </p><p>白鸦的小本本：</p><p> </p><p>待调查地点：</p><p>-柚木家√</p><p>-出现血迹的租屋？（如果有可能，与房东面谈。联系方式XXXX。*请求拍摄或索要柚木加奈子的照片。）</p><p>-私立鹰羽女校</p><p>-疑似加奈子（不良）曾出没的风俗店？（待调查具体地址）</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>【关于柚木加奈子的调查结果】</p><p> </p><p>17岁，曾为童星并接受过专业训练，现就读于知名私立女校（私立鹰羽女子学院高中部）</p><p>有风俗经历嫌疑</p><p> </p><p>→来自柚木夫妇的情报：</p><p>女儿曾为元不良，约半年前突然变得乖巧懂事；此前没有特殊征兆</p><p>在改邪归正前，曾有短暂期间有来历不明的大额收入开支</p><p>最近两周有小混混在柚木家附近出没</p><p> </p><p>→来自柚木加奈子本人的情报：</p><p>改邪归正是因突然醒悟家庭条件有限（但否认感到经济压力）</p><p>之后与不良少女们基本断绝往来</p><p>前不良同伴中有经济条件很好的女孩（*改正前的物品是借来的吗？）</p><p>不认识周三上门纠缠的小混混，以为是跟踪狂，反抗中凑巧打到要害</p><p>周四因心情不好逃学，遇到父亲发生争执后因害怕面对留宿同学家，周五正常上学回家</p><p>对于租房表示不知情，称签约当天在学校，但曾遗失过个人身份证件</p><p>本人称无工作经历，无其他经济来源，无与异性亲密交往的经历（*不能确定真实性）</p><p>？曾被化学老师用奇怪的言语暗示</p><p> </p><p>→调查柚木加奈子房间获得的情报：</p><p>卧室整洁，符合品学兼优形象</p><p>喜爱哲学著作，对探讨生命意义的内容有偏好</p><p>日记内容体现对自我存在从迷茫到坚定的过程</p><p>书桌抽屉发现两张同样打扮（不良）的照片（画圈重点）但感觉不像是同一人……？？</p><p>在衣橱发现照片内的私服，似乎久未穿着过</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>【出租公寓现场的警方调查结果】</p><p> </p><p>1.公寓租户自称柚木加奈子，租房时持有身份证件（←学生证？）</p><p>2.隔壁租客作证其独居，未上学上班，经济来源不明</p><p> </p><p>3.公寓内发现足以致死量的人类血迹，出血来自同一人，判定该人物大概率已死亡</p><p>4.租屋内未发现尸体</p><p>5.血迹凝固程度表明出血时间不超过36小时，即不早于周四早6点</p><p>6.血迹有小范围拖动痕迹，但未延伸到房屋门窗等出入路径</p><p>7.DNA鉴定结果表明血迹主人（死者？）为柚木夫妇遗传学后代</p><p> </p><p>8.公寓内遗留有柚木加奈子长期生活的痕迹（头发指纹等，与血液DNA吻合），无第二人生活迹象</p><p>9.公寓内留有加奈子本人（物理信息一致？）穿鞋进屋的崭新痕迹，但未发现相应的鞋子</p><p>10.造成出血时有第二人在场，指纹照合无结果，脚印画像为身材相对高大的男性</p><p>11.现场无特殊化学药品残留</p><p>12.现场无大型捕食类动物出现的遗留痕迹（脚印毛发等）</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>【事件整理】</p><p> </p><p>【Wed】小混混纠缠柚木加奈子，被击退</p><p>（*与乖巧女生形象不符？本人称只是下意识激烈反抗）</p><p>【Thur】柚木先生于上课时间在街上目击加奈子（不良）与不良少女厮混；发生争吵后加奈子宣言不需要父母，当晚未归；符合血迹出现的时间范围</p><p>（加奈子（乖巧）称在同学家寄宿，待核实）</p><p>【Fri】中野区出租公寓内发现足以致死量血迹，但未见尸体；加奈子（乖巧）返回家中，向父母道歉</p><p>【Sat】柚木宅实地调查</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>————————</p><p> </p><p>织作：……黑井君的笔记很有条理呢。</p><p>有些情报警方都没有掌握，比如……风俗店的部分。难怪你会问加奈子小姐那些问题……</p><p>黑井：那只是个传闻，不一定值得采信，但现在看来这条消息可能会发挥微妙的作用……</p><p>那么，信息也对称过了，织作君怎么看？</p><p> </p><p>织作：…………感觉很不好。</p><p>从现在掌握的信息来看，真正的加奈子小姐……大概，已经遇害了吧。</p><p>黑井：（点头）我的判断也是这样。</p><p>目前整个事件中，围绕柚木加奈子有两个核心矛盾，首先是“在失血足以致死的前提下平安返家”，其次是“半年前性情突变。”</p><p>结合获得的所有信息，最为合理的推断结果是——存在不止一位 “加奈子小姐”。</p><p>织作：……说实话，一开始我没有想怀疑她的。还是个高中生呢，和我最小的妹妹一样大……可是……</p><p> </p><p>KP：等一下，最小的妹妹又是怎么回事。</p><p>PL不二：他都姓织作了，没有四个以上的姐姐妹妹像话吗？</p><p>KP：你说的好有道理我竟无法反驳。</p><p>PL不二：那假定织作家一共有1D6+4个孩子……</p><p>（出点1D6+4=7）</p><p>PL白石：……7这个数字不错。那就三个姐姐三个妹妹吧。</p><p>PL不二：那名字也一样按照颜色来吧？交给我吧，保证取得整整齐齐好听好看。</p><p>KP：……白石你变了，你也开始跟着他瞎胡闹了……</p><p> </p><p>黑井：如果只考虑性格突变这一点，还存在真的幡然悔悟，或者戏剧化一点、多重人格的可能性，但这样无法解释柚木家和出租公寓两边长期生活的痕迹，租房时的不在场证明，以及最重要的、大出血的问题。</p><p>织作：是的，出租公寓的血痕和生活痕迹是做不了假的，这个我很确定。</p><p>结合柚木先生的证言，应该同时存在一名学生形象的加奈子，和一名不良少女形象的加奈子，而在出租公寓遇害的是后者……虽然现在暂时还没有解决尸体离奇消失的谜团。</p><p>在这之前我考虑过加奈子小姐有双胞胎姐妹的可能，但如果是那样，柚木夫妇一定是知情的，而且会想到大出血死亡的是另外一个女儿，不可能对警方隐瞒……他们欣喜于女儿平安归来的感觉也不像是作假。</p><p>所以柚木加奈子是独生女，而在出租公寓检出的血迹属于柚木夫妇的孩子——把所有的不可能消去，结论只有一个，柚木加奈子……已经死了。</p><p>而且她从未改邪归正过，优等生形象的加奈子小姐很有可能是假冒的。</p><p>那么接下来的问题是，这个“加奈子”是谁？她为什么要这么做？假冒柚木加奈子对她有什么好处？</p><p> </p><p>黑井：如果她真的是个克隆人，“成为柚木加奈子”本身不就是最大的好处了吗？</p><p>织作：……黑井君你是开玩笑的吧……现代科技应该还没有发展成熟到这个程度……而且克隆技术很贵的！我不认为柚木家那样的家庭承受得起……</p><p>黑井：克隆人确实是个很离奇的假设，但那些哲学书和日记的内容……不觉得像是在从一张白纸的状态逐渐学习，最终确定自我认知的过程吗？</p><p>织作：…………我明白你的意思，如果是一个另外的第三人假冒柚木加奈子，没有必要做这些事情，太刻意了，什么都不做才是最好的掩护……而且以现在的整容技术，要做到连亲生父母都看不出来，实在太难了。包括神态啊习惯的小动作啊之类也……</p><p>黑井：但是为了保险起见，我们最好还是想办法验一下学生小姐的DNA。也没准就是一个刚好失忆又被整容了的女孩呢（笑）</p><p>织作：早知道检查卧室的时候就趁机取两根头发什么的了……（嘟囔）</p><p> </p><p>黑井：……除此之外，还有一点我很在意。</p><p>织作：什么？</p><p>黑井：这两张照片。（展示翻拍的书桌里找到的照片）</p><p>织作：这个，是不良小姐的照片吧？……有什么问题吗？</p><p>黑井：织作君你仔细看看，有没有觉得这一张感觉像是在学习和模仿谁？</p><p>织作：……乍一看没感觉有什么，但你这么一说……啊。</p><p>黑井：如果我的感觉没错……情况就比我们刚刚说的还糟糕，“加奈子”可能甚至不止两名。</p><p>织作：（打了个冷战）可是，这名在模仿的也有可能就是学生小姐……？</p><p>黑井：假设照片里是学生小姐，虽然不那么明显，但这两张照片就是她是伪冒者的证据。如果你是她，会把这样的东西留在身边吗？</p><p>织作：……我会销毁它们，确保再也没人能够看到。</p><p>可是，这样的结果也太离奇了……如果不止一个人，由第三者假冒的几率也大幅度降低了……那她们到底是谁？</p><p>黑井：这就要靠织作君了啊，总之先想办法对学生小姐做个检验吧。</p><p>织作：如果检验出来……是不可思议的结果……怎么办？</p><p>黑井：那就要看情况了吧？……不，织作君怎么看呢？</p><p>杀人犯无论如何都罪无可恕，但现在没有证据……假如，我是说假如……克隆体想拥有真正的自我，这件事本身有错吗？</p><p> </p><p>织作：…………我们还是先商量一下接下来该如何行动吧。</p><p>想办法验证学生小姐的DNA，然后呢？实在不行我们就抽空再回柚木家一趟。</p><p>黑井：化学老师、还有突然出现的小混混的言行都令人在意，他们可能认识学生小姐以外的“加奈子”，虽然无法确定是哪一个。</p><p>还有加奈子以前的不良少女同伴，我想找她们聊聊，说不定也能得到些什么线索。</p><p>不过寻人的事情比起我这个小记者，肯定是警方做起来更快啦（双手合十）</p><p>织作：……好吧好吧，我现在就给青木打电话。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>PL不二：KP，干活了。</p><p>KP：不二你一边喝我的蔬菜汁还一边要指使我……算了，看在你们RP很投入的份上。</p><p>接下来要搞什么事情？</p><p>PL白石：首先织作给青木打电话，请他在调查组如果查到加奈子曾经的不良少女同伴、以及小混混们的身份信息的话，顺便通知我们。</p><p>还有加奈子当晚在楠本家留宿的证言是否属实也是，这个属于不在场证明，木场警部应该也问过了吧？</p><p>KP：可以，这样给你们提供情报的时间点由我来决定。</p><p>青木同意了，也叮嘱你如果发现什么新的线索及时联系。</p><p>PL不二：作为回报，把翻拍的照片和日记的影像给了织作，让他传给青木。</p><p>KP：过了片刻，青木传回邮件，说照片已经归档。</p><p>PL不二：用织作的手机给青木发邮件，“辛苦了，这次不凑巧，下次再请青木君吃饭~ from黑井”附上一张蘑菇鸡肉派的照片。</p><p>KP：……惨无人道，你连NPC都要撩？？？而且织作你作为一个警方人士手机被人拿都不反抗的吗？</p><p>PL白石：可那是老同学啊。</p><p>KP：说了多少遍那不是你同学！</p><p> </p><p>PL不二：与此同时白鸦给加奈子……学生小姐发了个邮件，以可爱的语气向她为刚刚的失礼问题道歉，再问她是否还保留有以前不良同伴的联系方式；然后提出想要一张她的照片，自拍也行；最后告诉她自己和织作下午会去出租公寓的现场进行调查。</p><p>KP：过了一段时间，加奈子给了你三个手机号，说这是她从前关系最近的几个同伴，并问你去那里调查时能不能带上她。附件随了一张她的自拍。</p><p>PL不二：Lucky~</p><p>那么回复邮件告诉她自己两个人就在离她家不远的咖啡馆吃午餐，一点四十五分的时候约在她家楼下见。</p><p>KP：加奈子很快回复邮件应邀，并对你们表示了感谢。</p><p> </p><p>PL白石：……学生小姐也会来啊。那接下来我想给房东打电话约他下午再进行一次面谈。</p><p>KP：请骰【信用】。</p><p>PL不二：这里居然是信用吗，我以为是投幸运来着，毕竟是警方出面啊。</p><p>KP：隔着电话谁知道你是不是真的警察……本来想让你先判定幸运再判定信用的，想了想多一事不如少一事……</p><p> </p><p>织作朽叶（技能判定）</p><p>【信用】50/出点97 大失败</p><p> </p><p>PL白石：……………………………………</p><p>KP：……我本来想说让你RP一下给个加值，这就没办法了。</p><p>房东向你索要警号不成，认为你是在假冒警方，大发雷霆一通后把电话挂了并且拉黑了你。</p><p>PL不二：……别太在意，失败乃兵家常事（忍笑拍肩）</p><p>接下来黑井把翻拍的不良少女照片提供给地下情报网络，请线人去查有没有人在风俗场所见过这个女孩。</p><p>KP：可以，但地下情报网的情报反馈时间也由我来定。</p><p>PL不二：这个没问题，本来这条线就是个附加手段……</p><p>最后，学生小姐的发型是什么样子的？</p><p> </p><p>KP：…………………………………………</p><p>加奈子是黑色长直发，及腰。</p><p>我仿佛看到你要做什么了。</p><p>PL不二：（微笑）我要在熟悉的网络店铺订购假发和类似鹰羽女校校服的cosplay服装。</p><p>鉴于下午本人会跟着来，化妆品就不用现买了，回头拿家里的就行了。</p><p>KP：我就知道……加奈子的发型并不算少见，要订购很容易。至于校服请骰【幸运】。</p><p> </p><p>黑井白夜（属性判定）</p><p>【幸运】60/出点41 成功</p><p> </p><p>KP：那么你也顺利找到了与鹰羽校服相似的制服。今天周六下单，送到至少要周一下午。</p><p>PL不二：比预想中慢一些啊。</p><p>KP：我可提前提醒你，要扮成特定的人时【乔装】技能数值要减半，而且即便成功了也有可能被认出来的。</p><p>PL不二：不要紧，我只是想钓鱼执法。</p><p>KP：（你明明就只是为了搞事……）那么此时旁观了这一切的织作法医受到了极大的惊吓。</p><p>PL白石：啊？</p><p>KP：老同学突然女装难道不是一件很值得惊吓的事情吗？</p><p>PL不二：KP，别忘了他们不是同学。</p><p> </p><p>织作：……那、那个，黑井君……？？？</p><p>黑井：啊，一点小爱好而已，让织作君见笑了。</p><p>不过，变装可是很有用的哦？调查情报时经常能带来意想不到的收获。而且我也偶尔会给报社的美食专栏之类的投投稿赚点外快呢（笑）</p><p>织作：……………………“夜莺”？</p><p>黑井：……啊啦，这还真的吓到我了。莫非其实那个身份的名气更大些？我寄稿的频率并不高才对……主业还不如副业成功的话，怎么说，感觉有点受伤呢。</p><p>织作：不……不是的……（表情极度复杂）</p><p>……是我的妹妹们都很喜欢“夜莺”的专栏。（自暴自弃）能给我签几个名吗？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>——————————</p><p>姓名：黑井 白夜（くろい　はくあ）</p><p>性别：男</p><p>职业：记者</p><p>年龄：24</p><p>STR 06 CON 12 POW 12 DEX 14 APP 16</p><p>SIZ 11 INT 16 EDU 16 SAN 60/99</p><p>灵感80 幸运60 知识80 HP 12 MP 12 DB+0</p><p>技能：快速交谈80% 劝说70% 心理学70% 图书馆60% 摄影51% 乔装50% 侦查70% 聆听60% 潜行50% 躲藏50%</p><p>所持物品：（手机，钱包）手帐+笔，无线wifi热点，录音笔，窃听器，GPS定位仪</p><p> </p><p>中性风格的美貌青年，黑发黑眼。</p><p>性格是浪漫和散漫的结合体，思考和做事风格都偏向跳脱，可能是遗传。</p><p>在东京长大，本科就读北海道大学，毕业后回到东京就职。</p><p>父母移居海外，目前租房独居。</p><p>爱好摄影、美食和变装，自称变换装扮和身份是一种放松手段。</p><p>有两个笔名：社会新闻记者“白鸦”（男），美食专栏作家“夜莺”（女）。</p><p>大学时专业并不是社会学、传媒或新闻相关，没有人知道为什么选择了这样一份职业。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>姓名：织作 朽叶（おりさく　くちば）</p><p>性别：男</p><p>职业：法医</p><p>年龄：24</p><p>STR 13 CON 11 POW 13 DEX 14 APP 15</p><p>SIZ 17 INT 15 EDU 16 SAN 65/99</p><p>灵感75 幸运65 知识80 HP 14 MP 13 DB+1d4</p><p>技能：生物学80% 医学70% 药剂学70% 精神分析60% 急救50% 拉丁文50% 信用50% 心理学40% 侦查50% 小型刀具使用50%</p><p>所持物品：（手机，钱包，车钥匙）手术刀，放大镜，手套，取证袋，便携检测试剂套装</p><p> </p><p>拥有出众身材和容貌的英俊青年，发色、瞳色黄褐（与名字相符）。</p><p>织作家的四少爷。织作家是千叶县历史悠久的世家之一，家境十分优渥，由于盛产美貌女性成员，以及家主均由女性担任、招婿入赘的传统，在外人眼里显得非常神秘，嫡系成员所居住的洋馆由于其八角外形被当地人戏称为“蜘蛛公馆”。</p><p>在千叶长大，大学在东京就读医学部，毕业取得医师执照后进入中野署成为实习法医。目前在警局附近租房独居。</p><p>身为法医却对毒理学有异常偏爱，在自家洋馆拥有一个专门的温室种植各类毒草。</p><p>由于家中姐妹众多，锻炼出了良好的性格，且非常擅长应对女性。</p><p>然而与此同时，姐妹们各个才貌双全过于优秀，导致一般的女性也很难让他看上眼。</p><p> </p><p>＊蜘蛛公馆的家人们：</p><p>织作 樱（さくら）（30）</p><p>织作 柑（みかん）、织作 杏（あんず）（双子，26）</p><p>织作 朽叶（くちば）（24）</p><p>织作 柳（やなぎ）（21）</p><p>织作 葱（あさぎ）（19）</p><p>织作 堇（すみれ）（17）</p><p>——————————</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-06-</p><p> </p><p>KP：你们接下来还有什么事情要搞吗？（放弃治疗）</p><p>PL不二：我觉得搞完之前的那些事差不多时间也到了，我们去接学生小姐吧。</p><p>KP：那么加奈子在自家客厅里等着你们。</p><p> </p><p>加奈子：法医先生，记者先生，给你们添麻烦了。</p><p>黑井：不用这么客气的，其实我也是添麻烦的那一方（笑）</p><p>那我们出发吧？需要我们和你父母打个招呼吗？</p><p>加奈子：我已经向父母说明过了。他们虽然担心，但是此事有关我的清白，因此他们勉强同意了。</p><p>加奈子正说着，柚木夫妻从楼上下来，恳切拜托你们帮忙多多照看女儿。</p><p>织作：请二位放心，也不是去什么危险的地方，我们会照顾好加奈子小姐的。</p><p> </p><p>KP：柚木夫妻看上去安心了一些，又邀请你们晚上回这里吃饭。</p><p>PL白石：好客气的NPC……！</p><p>KP：你们都RP得这么卖力了，我也不能糊弄啊。</p><p>PL不二：看到乾你也玩得很高兴我就放心了。</p><p> </p><p>黑井：到时再看吧，我们肯定会负起责任将加奈子小姐送回来的~不过，也不好说，也许之后就要马不停蹄地回去加班呢（扮苦脸）</p><p> </p><p>KP：柚木夫妻再三感谢你们——行了别互相客气了，再客气你们下午是出不去这房子了。</p><p>你们三人走出了柚木家。现在要怎么办？去案发现场的话走路大概要半小时。</p><p>PL不二：唔……那就走路过去吧。</p><p>可以申请在路上侦查吗？</p><p>KP：你想要侦查什么……</p><p>PL不二：不知道啊，保持警惕？有没有人跟踪之类的？</p><p>KP：那么请骰【侦查】。</p><p>PL白石：还真的有啊！</p><p>KP：先骰了再说。</p><p> </p><p>黑井白夜（技能判定）</p><p>【侦查】70/出点71失败</p><p>织作朽叶（技能判定）</p><p>【侦查】50/出点19成功</p><p> </p><p>PL不二：一点妖……</p><p>KP：你们没发现有什么人跟踪。</p><p>PL白石：……感觉被KP耍了。</p><p>KP：我可没说判定技能一定会有发现啊？（严肃）</p><p>PL不二：可惜，钓鱼失败……早知道就打车了反正可以报销经费。</p><p>KP你多余的判定太多了（真剑）</p><p>PL白石：…………</p><p>KP：没有发现不等于没有用，至少你们知道了没有人跟踪对不对。</p><p> </p><p>PL不二：那么我们花了半小时走到了出租公寓，路上跟加奈子随意聊聊天，问问她的学校生活什么的。</p><p>一路平安，什么也没有发生（棒读）</p><p>KP：你们一路和加奈子交流得很愉快。</p><p>PL不二：我能投心理学观察一下她是不是真的愉快吗？</p><p> </p><p>KP：（暗骰）</p><p>【你觉得加奈子看上去确实十分愉快。】</p><p> </p><p>KP：案发地点的是一栋公寓楼内，房门已经被破坏，现在虚掩着，房门口贴着警方的封条。</p><p>PL不二：（怀疑的眼神）</p><p>好的，我们需要织作去和哪里打个招呼以免被当成擅闯现场的人被抓起来吗？</p><p>KP：现场有小警员看守，不过他们都认识织作朽叶，过个交涉技能看能不能把你和加奈子也带进去吧。</p><p>PL白石：交涉……交涉……我好像只有信用……（紧张）</p><p>KP：你过【信用】或黑井过【快速交谈】都可以。</p><p> </p><p>织作朽叶（技能判定）</p><p>【信用】50/出点39成功</p><p> </p><p>KP：来，RP一下。</p><p>PL不二：你看，骰子女神偏爱美男子的。</p><p>KP：你还记得他刚大失败完吗。</p><p> </p><p>织作：下午好，我来对现场做一个二次复查。</p><p>这边两位一位是事件证人，一位是稀谭社的记者，顺路带他们一起来看下现场，之前已经和木场警官报批过了。</p><p> </p><p>KP：小警员见你带着两人，便点头把你们放了进去。</p><p> </p><p>织作：（对加奈子）虽然已经做过一次鉴识了，但毕竟是案发现场。如果觉得呆着不舒服，就及时和我们说。</p><p> </p><p>PL不二：所以我们推开门会看见什么需要SC的景象吗？</p><p>我已经准备好了（wktk）</p><p> </p><p>KP：门内是一间普通的单人居室，包括起居室，半开放厨房，厕所，一间卧室。</p><p>起居室地面上有大量血迹，散发出浓烈的气味，让人不禁想象在这里究竟发生过怎样的惨案。</p><p>以上，因为看到了这样恐怖的场景，请进行san check。黑井0/1d3，织作0/1。</p><p> </p><p>PL白石：……我还要判定吗我都已经在这里边呆了不知道多久了……？</p><p>KP：那就算你补上之前导入时没做的san check。（冷酷无情）</p><p> </p><p>黑井白夜（SAN CHECK）60/出点48成功</p><p>SAN 60 → 60</p><p>织作朽叶（SAN CHECK）65/出点28成功</p><p>SAN 65 → 65</p><p> </p><p>KP：冷漠的PC们啊（感叹）</p><p>PL不二：一个法医，一个事件记者，这大概是工伤。</p><p>KP：那么你们因为有了心理准备而稳住了心神，而从门口传来一阵奇怪的声音。你们扭头一看，加奈子正一手捂住嘴一手捂住胸口，转头就冲到房外，随即外面传来了呕吐的声音。</p><p> </p><p>PL白石：……我出去看看加奈子的情况，搀扶一下给她拿点纸巾什么的。</p><p>……顺便，能否在不被发现的情况下在身体接触中取到她的头发？</p><p>KP：你发现加奈子在门外吐得厉害，脸色也有些苍白。终于，一阵吐不出东西的干呕过后，她接过纸巾，虚弱地向你道谢。</p><p>想要取得她的头发，请骰【幸运】。</p><p> </p><p>织作朽叶（属性判定）</p><p>【幸运】65/出点62成功</p><p> </p><p>KP：好险（失望的表情）</p><p>你成功在不被发现的情况下取得了加奈子的几根头发。</p><p>PL白石：KP你的失望都写在脸上了。</p><p>比起这个，我觉得她的反应有些奇怪，正常人怕血的反应一般是休克，会大吐特吐的比较少……</p><p>KP：撒，为什么呢，说不定只是闻不得血腥味哦？</p><p>PL不二：（若有所思）</p><p> </p><p>织作：加奈子小姐你还好吗？</p><p>实在接受不了的话，在外面稍等我们一会儿吧？让这边的……这位巡查陪你呆一会儿……</p><p>加奈子：……我没事了，抱歉……稍微有点犯恶心……您去忙吧，我在外面透透气……</p><p> </p><p>KP：一旁看守的小警员此时也迎了上来，表示自己会照顾少女。</p><p>PL不二：那是，APP17的女子高中生啊！</p><p>KP：APP16的人你就别感叹了。</p><p> </p><p>织作：……那好吧，你在这里休息一下，有事的话就喊我们，我们马上出来。</p><p> </p><p>KP：加奈子点头答应，你回到了房间内。那么接下来要从哪里开始调查？</p><p>PL不二：先看起居室吧。</p><p>因为是首次到场，我要先亲眼确认一下之前从织作那里获得的信息。</p><p>包括血迹上的拖痕，穿鞋进屋的痕迹，还有不在场的疑似犯人留下的痕迹。</p><p>以及还能看出其他的什么来吗？</p><p>KP：请骰【侦查】。提前说好，因为用的不是最专业的检测设备，有些地方的线索并不能得到准确结论。</p><p>PL不二：专业人士在我身后，也能一块骰吗？</p><p>KP：能一起骰，但是设备问题没有改进，所以有些地方还是不能得到最准确的结论。</p><p> </p><p>黑井白夜（技能判定）</p><p>【侦查】70/出点34成功</p><p>织作朽叶（技能判定）</p><p>【侦查】50/出点1大成功</p><p> </p><p>KP：……………………………………哇哦。</p><p>PL不二：KP，现在结论可以准确了吗（笑）</p><p>KP：好吧，那么你们经过一番调查后明白，调查报告上的结论是完全正确的。</p><p>PL不二：没有其他奖励了吗！</p><p>KP：（想了想）这样吧，织作再骰一个【灵感】。</p><p> </p><p>织作朽叶（属性判定）</p><p>【灵感】75/出点33成功</p><p> </p><p>KP：你感觉到有什么违和感。突然你意识到——那个被推断为少女自己穿着鞋子进入房间的痕迹中，只在门口处有几个鞋印偏新。</p><p>PL白石：……这个鞋印的痕迹，是普通的那种灰尘或者泥土的印子，还是踩在血上面的？</p><p>能分辨得出鞋子的种类吗？</p><p>KP：较新的几个鞋印只在刚进门的地方，是尘土印，鞋子的种类大约是很普通的女式平底皮鞋。</p><p>PL白石：新旧的鞋印种类看上去是一样的？</p><p>KP：是一样的。</p><p> </p><p>PL不二：至少印证了报告内容也是一个收获……察看完现场的拖痕后，黑井也认同织作的想法，这痕迹确实有些像大型捕食者留下的，如果真正的加奈子已死，被什么东西吃掉也可以作为死亡方式和尸体消失的一个解释，但目前还没有其他证据。</p><p>那么接下来转而查看厨房。</p><p>KP：再次提醒一下并没有什么大型动物留下的痕迹，无论是脚印还是毛发。</p><p>PL不二：都说了没有证据了，小记者随便发散一下（正经）</p><p>厨房有什么发现吗？</p><p>KP：厨房里东西不多，收拾得还算整齐，看上去不常开伙。盘碗叠放在橱里，餐具插在架子里，冰箱里放着各种速食和零食，没有什么其他值得注意的地方。</p><p>PL不二：我想检查一下冰箱里食品的生产日期。</p><p>KP：冰箱里的食品全是一周内生产的，最早的是上周日。</p><p>PL不二：看上去最近确实有人在这里居住。那么接着检查卧室。</p><p> </p><p>PL白石：等一下，我想确认一下血迹上留下的痕迹有哪些。加奈子本人的鞋印没有踩在血里是吗？其他的呢，比如嫌犯的？</p><p>KP：加奈子本人穿着鞋进屋的鞋印有一部分旧的是踩在血里的，嫌犯出门的脚印也有踩在血里，但是走出血迹范围就不见了，取而代之的是推定为嫌犯脱掉袜子后的脚印。</p><p>PL白石：这个踩进血里的加奈子的鞋印，只有进屋，没有出去的吗？</p><p>那看上去岂不是像是在血迹中间凭空消失了吗……？</p><p>KP：织作请骰【侦查】+【灵感】。</p><p> </p><p>KP：织作还在客厅研究血痕和脚印，而黑井来到了卧室里。卧室有着长期生活的痕迹，床上用品已经半旧，桌子上摆着许多化妆品和首饰，衣橱里挂着一些时尚潮流的衣服。</p><p>黑井请骰【灵感】。</p><p> </p><p>织作朽叶（技能判定）</p><p>【侦查】50/出点3 大成功</p><p>织作朽叶（属性判定）</p><p>【灵感】75/出点25 成功</p><p>黑井白夜（属性判定）</p><p>【灵感】80/出点96大失败</p><p> </p><p>KP：…………………………</p><p>不二你在这儿大失败让我怎么说你好呢……</p><p>那么黑井并没有想到什么，反而被化妆桌前的凳子绊了一跤，摔倒时不小心扫掉了桌面上的几瓶化妆品，HP-1，被扫掉的化妆品掉在地上摔碎了。</p><p>PL不二：我觉得骰子女神在针对我，这不对，明明我的PC更好看！</p><p>KP：骰子女神偏爱美男子还是你自己说的。</p><p> </p><p>PL白石：（无奈）我能……呃，这里我应该用医学还是急救？</p><p>KP：织作记一个+10成功率补正，需要时自己申请。</p><p>我先把信息给你，然后你听到声音再去给黑井急救。</p><p> </p><p>KP：你突然意识到：被推定为住户本人痕迹的鞋印，连同踩在血迹上的部分，全是尘土印——也就是说，这些鞋印是血迹干掉之后才踩上去的。</p><p>发现了这与常理相悖的事实，请进行0/1的san check。</p><p>PL白石：？？？？？</p><p>这跟我猜想的完全不同…………</p><p> </p><p>织作朽叶（SAN CHECK）65/出点41成功</p><p>SAN 65 → 65</p><p> </p><p>PL不二：PC本人倒是平淡地接受了这个事实……</p><p>PL白石：大概是因为之前黑井君已经点名了克隆人假设吧（无奈）</p><p> </p><p>KP：织作想起来，采集鞋印的工作是由搜查一科的警员充当鉴识人员进行的，为了得到更清晰的样本，采集的是没有血迹的地面上的鞋印，因此你忽略了这一点。在现场勘察后你才发现了这一矛盾。</p><p>PL白石：这时我听到了卧室里传来的动静，赶过去发现黑井君不小心摔倒了，……所以我应该医学还是急救？</p><p>KP：请骰【急救】。</p><p> </p><p>织作朽叶（技能判定）</p><p>【急救】50/出点59失败</p><p> </p><p>PL不二：…………这位法医同学对活人有点不拿手啊。</p><p>KP：你带急救箱了没？带了可以有+10的技能点加成。</p><p>PL不二：没带，他带的全是对死人装备（笑）</p><p>KP：太惨了，不仅失去了刷好感度的机会还出了个丑。</p><p>你还是折腾尸体去吧，理论上来讲医学只能用于需要特定知识或有足够专业设备的时候。</p><p>不过掉1点血顶多也就是擦破皮的程度，没什么大碍。</p><p>PL白石：那这个技能可以重复使用么，有冷却时间吗？</p><p>KP：半小时后可以再次尝试。</p><p> </p><p>织作：（满头大汗感到丢人）</p><p>黑井：没事的，伤得不严重，不做急救处理也不要紧，毕竟尸体不需要包扎（笑）</p><p>比起这个，织作君反正也过来了，帮忙检查一下卧室？我还没有看完……</p><p> </p><p>KP：那么织作也看到了卧室内的布置，请骰【灵感/2】。</p><p>PL白石：除2……（情不自禁十分紧张）</p><p> </p><p>织作朽叶（属性判定）</p><p>【灵感/2】75/2=37.5 /出点37成功</p><p> </p><p>KP：你们这桌的骰点真是惊心动魄。</p><p>PL不二：骰子女神可能还是喜欢英俊类型的……</p><p> </p><p>KP：织作朽叶发现，桌子上摆的化妆品也好，衣橱里的衣物也好，都有相当一部分是熟悉的品牌——你的姊妹们喜欢的牌子，是相当昂贵的名牌品。</p><p>PL白石：（心有余悸）</p><p>PL不二：我就知道这个地方给的是这个信息，黑井居然走神了（懊恼）</p><p>KP：女装大佬的失手。</p><p>PL不二：一生的失误！</p><p>KP：友情提醒请不要给自己立flag。</p><p> </p><p>织作：……这些东西，都是很贵的牌子啊。</p><p>之前过来现场鉴识的时候没看别的房间，都没有发现。</p><p>果然还是有可疑的经济来源……</p><p>黑井：你这么一说还真的是……打碎的这几瓶，我突然肉痛了起来……</p><p> </p><p>PL白石：卧室里没有其他值得注意的地方了吗？</p><p>KP：请骰【侦查】。</p><p> </p><p>黑井白夜（技能判定）</p><p>【侦查】70/出点57成功</p><p>织作朽叶（技能判定）</p><p>【侦查】50/出点87失败</p><p> </p><p>PL白石：（有些遗憾的眼神）</p><p>KP：你们没有发现卧室里有其他可疑的地方了。</p><p>PL不二：你都两个侦查大成功了再成功你该转刑侦一课了……</p><p>PL白石：那么最后一起查看洗手间吧。</p><p> </p><p>KP：洗手间里看上去只是普通的洗手间模样，一道帘子隔开了浴缸和马桶，洗手池上放着牙杯和洗面奶。</p><p>KP：请骰【侦查】。</p><p> </p><p>黑井白夜（技能判定）</p><p>【侦查】70/出点33成功</p><p>织作朽叶（技能判定）</p><p>【侦查】50/出点55失败</p><p> </p><p>PL白石：……呃，可能人品是守恒的？</p><p> </p><p>KP：黑井在垃圾桶里发现了一些照片的碎片。</p><p>要拼起来的话需要耗费约一小时。</p><p>PL不二：…………</p><p>（KP露出了阴险的笑容）</p><p> </p><p>黑井：………………</p><p>织作君，你带了手套对不对…………？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-07-</p><p> </p><p>PL不二：我要先出去给这里的房东打个电话，问他我是稀谭月报的记者，就这次发生的的事件想采访他问几个问题。</p><p>顺便看看加奈子好点了吗，在干什么。</p><p>KP：加奈子看上去好多了，正安静地等在外面。与房东的电话请骰【快速交谈】。</p><p> </p><p>黑井白夜（技能判定）</p><p>【快速交谈】80/出点7成功</p><p> </p><p>KP：来个RP。</p><p>PL不二：房东先生姓什么？（期待的眼神）</p><p>KP：房东的名字无所谓，不过既然你问了，那就宇多川吧。</p><p>PL不二：梗源不同的我（的PC）感觉和你们格格不入……</p><p> </p><p>黑井：宇多川先生吗？您好。冒昧打扰了，我是稀谭月报社会版块的记者，敝姓黑井。</p><p>关于出租公寓发现离奇血迹的事件，有几个问题想亲自和您见面谈一谈，不知是否方便？</p><p>您也知道，被凶案缠绕的房子总是不太好转手或者租出去的，而澄清事件的真相是我的工作，如果能尽快令真相大白于天下，对您和我都是双赢。</p><p>我们稀谭月报的口碑还是有保证的，我可以向您保证，绝不会报道未经查证的不实信息，也不会未征求您的意见随意公布您的身份。</p><p>您意下如何？</p><p>宇多川：记者先生您好，面谈没问题，我这边也想赶快把这起事件了解掉啊……唉，都说凶房难租，这房子连是不是凶房都不知道，一方面调查期间没法再租出去，另一方面也挺让人心里发毛的。</p><p> </p><p>KP：我算算现在几点了，你们要晚饭后约房东吗？</p><p>PL不二：对，现在几点钟了？我们也得决定一下接下来怎么行动。</p><p>KP：你们吃完午饭去接了加奈子又来到现场，调查了一番，现在差不多得五点到六点了。</p><p>PL不二：喔……有点晚了啊。</p><p>房东先生住的离这个出租公寓远吗？</p><p>KP：房东报出的住址不近，步行半小时的距离。</p><p>PL不二：唔……那我约房东先生方便的话明天上午见吧。</p><p>KP：那么你约了宇多川先生明天上午见面详谈。</p><p>另一边，织作你要整理拼图吗？</p><p>PL不二：再在这里一个小时有点太久了……这边打个电话而已，应该才几分钟吧？</p><p>黑井回到房间，对血迹上的尘土脚印、卧室里的衣服和化妆品，以及垃圾桶里的照片碎片拍照存档。</p><p>然后请织作把照片碎片拿取证袋收好，我们回去拼吧。</p><p>KP：电话花不了几分钟。</p><p>那么黑井把房间的情况拍好，织作用取证袋收集齐了垃圾桶里的碎照片，你们一起离开了现场。</p><p>加奈子看上去已经好多了，她邀请你们到自家吃晚饭。</p><p> </p><p>PL不二：等等，我们离开了现场那间公寓，然后我想找小警员问问隔壁报案人在不在，能不能带我们见他一下。 </p><p>KP：小警员表示隔壁报案人并没有被限制出行，他不知道隔壁是否在家。</p><p>PL不二：那我确认了门牌号之后到隔壁去敲门。</p><p>KP：（眼镜反光）</p><p>过了几分钟，隔壁的门保持着里面挂着安全链的状态被打开了一条缝，一名身材娇小的少女打量着你。</p><p> </p><p>黑井：您好，抱歉冒昧打扰了，我们是警方那边过来调查隔壁事件的，听说是您报案的对吗？想耽误您几分钟问几个问题可以吗？</p><p>（对少女露出友好的微笑）</p><p> </p><p>KP：少女看了看你的打扮，扬声向旁边站岗的警员求证了一下，这才打开门链，放你们进来。</p><p> </p><p>少女：警方来找我，是又有什么新发现吗？</p><p>黑井：注意安全是对的……隔壁发生这样的事情，您一定吓坏了吧。（微笑）</p><p> </p><p>（KP暗骰中）</p><p>KP：……………………</p><p> </p><p>PL白石、不二：？？？</p><p>这里居然有暗骰？？？（一同）</p><p> </p><p>KP：少女并没有马上回答你，而是仰起脸看向黑井身后的什么地方，脸上浮现出微妙的表情。</p><p> </p><p>少女：原来如此……请进吧。</p><p> </p><p>PL白石：我觉得这个NPC让我很不安。</p><p>KP：不要在意细节，太在意的话你们可以骰一个灵感或心理学。</p><p>PL不二：二选一？</p><p>KP：可以都骰，心理学我来，你们都要双骰吗？</p><p>PL白石：都双骰吧，保险一点。</p><p> </p><p>黑井白夜（属性判定）</p><p>【灵感】80 出点58成功</p><p>织作朽叶（属性判定）</p><p>【灵感】75 出点23成功</p><p> </p><p>KP：那么你们意识到，少女方才是看到了和警员站在一起的加奈子。</p><p> </p><p>（KP暗骰中）</p><p>【少女的表情有些微妙，但你们并没有判别出她现在是一种什么样的心理状态。】</p><p> </p><p>PL不二：我嗅到了双双失败的味道。</p><p>那么我招手叫加奈子也一起过来。</p><p>KP：隔壁的少女表情已经恢复正常，闻言也没有多说什么，将你们让进了起居室。</p><p>隔壁的房屋布局看上去和现场基本一致，都是一居室的单人公寓。</p><p> </p><p>黑井：请问怎么称呼？</p><p>少女：我姓水野，请问两位先生贵姓？</p><p> </p><p>PL不二：……………………………………………………。</p><p>KP：满脸都写着搞事.jpg</p><p> </p><p>黑井：敝姓黑井，他是织作。</p><p>至于最后这位应该不用我介绍了……您认识柚木加奈子小姐，对吧？</p><p>水野：（点头）是的，虽然只是点头之交，毕竟也做了一段时间的邻居。</p><p> </p><p>PL不二：加奈子听到水野的回答是什么反应？</p><p>KP：加奈子略微皱眉，但没有反驳水野的话。</p><p> </p><p>黑井：虽然这样问可能很奇怪……能否请水野小姐仔细辨认一下，这边的加奈子小姐和您邻居那位“加奈子小姐”，您感觉是同一人吗？这位加奈子小姐一直在家里居住，没有租过房，我们怀疑有人伪冒了她的身份。</p><p> </p><p>KP：水野仔细端详了一会儿加奈子，又转向黑井。</p><p> </p><p>水野：不是一个人又如何？这个社会终究会将她认知为柚木小姐的。无所谓再害一个生灵了。</p><p> </p><p>PL不二：…………同时对水野、加奈子的反应骰心理学。</p><p> </p><p>（KP暗骰中）</p><p>【你看不出水野在想什么，但加奈子似乎有些吃惊，表情带了些感激。】</p><p> </p><p>黑井：…………我明白了。</p><p>水野小姐，您认为不会再有其他生灵受害了吗？</p><p>水野：不好说，要看这位小姐自己的意愿。如果她只是作为柚木小姐好好活下去，我认为多一事不如少一事。</p><p>黑井：承您吉言。……最后一个问题，隔壁的加奈子小姐，您有遇到过她带什么其他人回来吗？</p><p>水野：就我所知，那位小姐没有带外人回来过。不过如果是在我上学期间的话，我就不知道了。</p><p>黑井：好的，我了解了。十分感谢您愿意告诉我们这些。（对水野鞠躬）</p><p>（织作在旁边默默听着，没有说话，最后也对水野道谢）</p><p>水野：（鞠躬回礼）能帮上忙的话就是万幸了。</p><p> </p><p>PL不二：加奈子的反应呢？</p><p>KP：加奈子看了眼水野，似乎想说什么，被水野轻轻摇头拒绝了。</p><p>PL不二：于是我们离开了水野家，也跟小警官打个招呼，说我们回去了，然后打车送加奈子回家。</p><p>厚着脸皮到柚木家蹭个饭吧（愉快）</p><p>KP：柚木夫妻盛情招待了你们，并有些不安地询问你们是否发现了什么新线索。</p><p> </p><p>织作：现在还不方便透露……但现场确实又发现了几个值得留意的地方。等上级有结论了，警方会第一时间通知您们的。</p><p>说起来，加奈子小姐下午稍微有点受惊，现在感觉缓过来了吗？</p><p>加奈子：多谢您，现在好多了……</p><p> </p><p>KP：此时柚木夫人端了一份牛肉寿喜锅上来，加奈子一见，立刻脸色有些发白，似乎在强忍着呕吐感。</p><p> </p><p>PL不二：哇有寿喜锅吃是真的被盛情招待了诶。</p><p>KP：你的重点。有点出息行吗。</p><p> </p><p>织作：……可是脸色看上去还是不太好呢。真的不要紧吗？</p><p>这么说起来，加奈子小姐接下来打算怎么办呢？下周我们大概还会去鹰羽调查。加奈子小姐也会复课吗？真的身体不适的话，最好也不要太勉强吧……</p><p>加奈子：没关系的，让您费心了……周一我就要正常上学了，明天我也能和两位一起去调查吗？</p><p>黑井：可以啊，只要你愿意和我们一起行动。……不过明天去哪里还没有定，等下我们还要回警局再整理一下情报，晚点或者明早给你邮件？然后我们会来接你的。</p><p>加奈子：好的，实在麻烦您了。</p><p>柚木先生：我家这闺女就是脾气犟，她认定的事儿八匹马都拉不回来，给两位添麻烦了。</p><p>黑井：没关系，我本来就是编外待遇，再多一位美丽的小姐同行当然是好事（眨眼）</p><p> </p><p>PL白石：我对于老同学这种随时随地都在撩人的做派有些郁闷，只好闷头吃寿喜锅。</p><p>KP：你发现加奈子看上去像是胃口不好的样子，只拣了些蔬菜来吃，没吃几口就说自己饱了。</p><p> </p><p>PL不二：总之我们在柚木家用过了晚饭，然后打车回到中野署，我报销。</p><p>这个时候大约几点了，青木君还在加班吗？</p><p>KP：吃过饭回到中野署差不多要八点了，木场和青木都不在，只有几个值班的警员留守。顺便说一下，主编中途发过邮件，催促你及时跟进案件的新进展。</p><p>PL不二：啊，那总之先回个邮件给主编，告诉他再晚一些会看到进展报告出现在您的邮箱里。</p><p>PL白石：向值班警员询问木场和青木他们的去向，是已经下班了吗？</p><p>KP：你得到了他们已经下班了的回复。</p><p>PL白石：OK可怕的boss走了，可以干私活了。</p><p>KP：当心木场警部听见哦。</p><p>PL白石：那么先发个邮件问问青木中午说的几个事情查的怎么样了，然后把下午取到的加奈子的头发拿去实验室做DNA检测。</p><p>PL不二：与此同时黑井在织作的办公室开始写调查进展报告，犹豫一下之后，决定先按照柚木加奈子可能被伪冒身份租房的方向写。</p><p>写完报告发给主编之后（有笔记参考应该花不了太久？）开始拼在现场发现的照片。</p><p> </p><p>KP：黑井写报告起码半小时吧。</p><p>PL不二：半小时可以，我还给自己买了巧克力芭菲以便体验在警察局过夜的感觉。</p><p>KP：青木回复织作说，已经向楠木小姐询问过周四晚加奈子的不在场证明，并联系过加奈子的元不良同伴。具体情况在他今晚写的调查报告里，你可以找值班警员调来看看。</p><p>PL白石：那我先看调查报告再去验DNA。</p><p>KP：你从调查报告中得知了以下信息。</p><p> </p><p>1、周四放学后，楠本小姐在家里接到柚木小姐的电话，称自己同家里吵了一架，询问是否可以去楠本家借住一晚。楠本小姐同意了，当晚柚木小姐确实住在楠本家，第二天同楠本小姐一起去上学。</p><p>2、柚木小姐的元不良同伴已经有一段时间没有与柚木小姐来往了，她们的说法是“听说那丫头最近跟其他几个xx勾搭在一起，亏她们平日那么大的开销，柚木那丫头竟然负担得起，到底发了哪门子的横财啊？”“听说她有在援交哦。”</p><p>据几人的说法，不良少女平日也根据花销大小分成几个团体，她们听说柚木小姐最近和一群花钱比较大手大脚的不良少女一起。</p><p>以上是青木的调查报告中提供的大致信息。</p><p> </p><p>PL白石：调阅调查报告花了我多长时间？</p><p>KP：看调查报告不用很久，也就半小时吧，但是做DNA检测需要八小时左右才能出结果。</p><p>PL白石：……八小时。需要人守着吗？</p><p>KP：不用，你可以扔着仪器去睡觉。</p><p>PL白石：那我读完调查报告，把检验仪器设置好之后，回来看黑井君拼照片。</p><p>KP：直接跳到拼好照片的时间吗？那要九点半了。</p><p>PL白石：那就一边看一边给青木发个邮件问问案件本部接下来的调查方针？</p><p>KP：（司马昭之心……）</p><p>过了一会儿，青木给你回信，说木场警部接下来打算从援交这条信息入手调查。</p><p>PL白石：回复他我们调查中也接触到了相关的流言，随时保持联络。</p><p>KP：青木同意了。接下来跳时间吗？</p><p>PL白石：想不出来别的什么了……跳吧。</p><p> </p><p>KP：黑井拼好了被撕碎的照片。这是一张两人合照，其中一人为柚木加奈子，另一人头像部分缺失了，只能看得出体态和加奈子很像。照片中柚木加奈子穿着校服，另一个少女穿得像个夜店小姐。</p><p>PL白石：照片里的柚木加奈子是什么发型和妆容？</p><p>KP：照片中的加奈子发型未变，妆化得比较浓，是不良少女中常见的妆容。</p><p> </p><p>织作：这个身高和身材的女孩儿……可不多见啊。而且从这里又和风俗线搭上了吗……</p><p> </p><p>PL不二：我要看看之前挂到情报网上的问题有没有人回复。</p><p>KP：黑井的问题暂时还没有人回复。</p><p>PL不二：唔，那大概也只能等第二天早上的检验报告了……</p><p>KP：织作可以选择过个灵感。</p><p>PL白石：……？那过吧……</p><p> </p><p>织作朽叶（属性判定）</p><p>【灵感】75/出点34成功</p><p> </p><p>KP：那么“有着致死量的血迹却没有尸体”这一情况让织作法医回忆起了三年前震撼东京的血池事件。</p><p>PL不二：……KP你等一下</p><p> </p><p>KP：</p><p>【三年前东京曾出现过范围几乎遍及整个市区的著名怪异事件。</p><p>不时在鲜有人经过的道路中突然出现大滩的血迹，每次的出血量都是足以致死的程度，然而从没有人目击到现场，也没有DNA相合的尸体被发现。媒体将此事件称为“血池事件”。</p><p>血迹突然出现的现象持续了大约三个月，随后戛然而止。</p><p>一连串的事件是否存在受害者或者凶手至今不明。】</p><p> </p><p>PL不二：……………………</p><p>PL白石：……诶？</p><p>PL不二：从乾你把水野拉出来我就……可是真的要搞这么大吗……</p><p>KP：你不能否认这个事件看上去跟血池事件的征兆几乎完全一致对不对。</p><p>PL不二：我否认！</p><p>PL白石：……抱歉你们在说什么我一点都不懂……？</p><p>PL不二：啊那是……另一个故事了……</p><p>KP我抗议，你这是在严重扰乱我们的游戏进程。这下要让织作君相信学生小姐无害就难得多了，而且就算他现在去调查血池事件也不会有结果对不对？</p><p>KP：查不出什么的，水野小姐可不是那么容易对付的。</p><p>PL白石：虽然还要等到明早的检验结果，不过现在我确实开始怀疑学生小姐了。</p><p>PL不二：（谴责的眼神）</p><p>既然KP自己都放开手脚搞事了，我要申请让织作过灵感想起他在警务机关内部还有一个姓堀川的远房亲戚。</p><p>KP：……………………不二前辈请务必手下留情。</p><p>PL不二：^^</p><p>PL白石：…………？</p><p> </p><p>织作：…………………………</p><p>黑井：……织作君，怎么了？你脸色不太好哦。</p><p>织作：……没什么，稍微想到一点事情。</p><p>比起这个，已经很晚了，黑井君要不要早点回去休息？我送你到警局门口叫出租车吧。</p><p>黑井：织作君呢？</p><p>织作：我打算今晚留在警局了……有些在意DNA检验的结果。……而且私下动用了仪器，明天还得一早在同事来之前就收拾好才行。</p><p>黑井：这样。（仔细观察织作的表情）……我可以也留下吗？</p><p>织作：……诶？</p><p>黑井：说实话，我也想尽早看到检查结果。虽然水野小姐话里的意思已经很明白了……总归还是需要眼见为实。</p><p>织作：……</p><p>黑井：警察需要经常通宵加班吧，几张折叠床总该有的？（笑）我们编辑部就有的。</p><p>织作：……有的，还有毛毯。（似乎下定了什么决心）那就一起留下来吧。这么晚了，你一个人回去也不一定安全。</p><p>黑井：顺便问一句……</p><p>织作：？</p><p>黑井：在警察局过夜诶，有猪扒饭吗？</p><p>织作：………………</p><p>（叹气）这个时间猪扒饭大概是没有了。食堂可能还有月见乌冬，你想吃吗？</p><p> </p><p>KP：于是在黑井的坚持下，织作虽然晚饭吃得很饱并不觉得饿，还是陪着对方到警局食堂吃了乌冬面。</p><p>你们要直接跳到第二天早上吗？</p><p>PL不二：跳吧。</p><p>KP：那么时间转到星期天早晨五点。</p><p>织作和黑井一起前往实验室，从DNA检测仪器得到了对加奈子头发的分析结果。</p><p>检测的结果是，那不是属于人类的头发，甚至不属于你所知的生物——其中并不含有DNA及RNA物质。</p><p>得到了这样不符合常理的结果，请进行1/1d3的san check。</p><p> </p><p>黑井白夜（SAN CHECK）60/出点16成功</p><p>SAN 60→59</p><p>织作朽叶（SAN CHECK）65/出点95失败 1D3=1</p><p>SAN 65→64</p><p> </p><p>KP：……那么黑井相对平静地接受了这个结果。</p><p>PL不二：嘛，因为早有预料了吧。</p><p>KP：而织作虽然内心波动有些剧烈但意外地还算冷静。该说不愧是织作家的人？</p><p>PL白石：……大概因为已经被打了预防针吧。</p><p>KP：而且这证物还不是从房间里采取的，而是亲手从别人头上拽的，连退路和借口都没有了。</p><p>PL白石：……这也是推理需要。</p><p>总之织作先冷静一下，收拾清理好检测仪器，把头发用证物袋重新小心保存起来。</p><p>所以目前我的PC得到的结论是，柚木加奈子死了，现在代替她身份的是一个非人类的智慧生物。而且她的死状和三年前的一系列连续怪异事件一致，也就是说之前的事件背后可能也有这种非常理生物的影子，而且从“血池事件”发生了复数起来看，不能排除这种生物连续杀人的危险性。</p><p>虽然很遗憾，但这时我认为一般的民间人应该停止调查，将事件移交警方解决。</p><p>KP：……作为一般民间人我应该称赞一句，白石你的思路非常理性，简直是公民楷模。</p><p>但作为KP来说你这样的探索者……嗯，怎么说呢……不一定就会有好结果哦。</p><p>不二呢？</p><p>PL不二：以我的PC的立场，会坚持继续调查。</p><p>且不说本职工作还没有完成（笑）这个事件还有很多谜团没有解决，比如可能存在的另一个 “加奈子”，她也是神话生物吗？她们是从哪里来的？以及最重要的，到底是谁、为什么杀死了真正的柚木加奈子？</p><p>黑井没有roll灵感，表示他并不熟悉血池事件。这也很合理，毕竟大学时期不在东京都，所以对目前的事件危险评级没有织作高，也会更相信水野的话，在查清事件的基础上倾向于帮助学生小姐。</p><p>KP：可以，两边的思路都很合理，于是你们关于接下来的行动方针产生了一些矛盾。</p><p>请开始RP。（眼镜反光）</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>织作默不作声地收拾好检测仪器，黑井在一旁看着他。天刚蒙蒙亮，黯淡的晨光里两人脸上的表情都有些模糊。</p><p> </p><p>织作：……黑井君。</p><p>黑井：怎么了？</p><p>织作：收手吧。这个事件……你不要再继续查下去了。</p><p>黑井：……织作君觉得，这样就可以了吗？（朝检测仪器偏了偏头）就算不管这个……柚木加奈子到底是怎么死的，织作君……放弃去聆听她的声音了吗？</p><p>织作：……接下来的事情警察会处理的。</p><p>黑井：没有死者，没有尸体，“加奈子”还好端端在家里，警方会坚持调查多久？恕我冒昧……我们刚刚看到的“证据”，警方是不会采信的，先不说织作君是私下做的检测……你没有任何办法证明被检测的样本是加奈子小姐的头发。会相信你的只有我。</p><p>织作：……</p><p>黑井：为什么突然改变了主意？就算加奈子……学生小姐……不是人类，水野小姐不是也说了她不危险……我也有这种感觉，她是真的很想做好一个“人”……虽然不知道那位水野小姐为何好像知道很多的样子……</p><p>织作：……我不是很相信她的话。</p><p>黑井：为什么？</p><p>织作：黑井君，知道“血池事件”吗？</p><p>黑井：……不是很清楚，但好像在哪里听到过这个名字……？</p><p>织作：是大约三年前的事情。在整个东京都境内，人烟稀少的地方，连续出现足以致人死亡程度的大滩血迹，但没有发现任何一具DNA一致的尸体。这样的现象大约持续了三个月。</p><p>黑井：……也就是说，因为这次的事件现场和血池事件一致，你怀疑它们是同一类事件，背后都有伪装成人类的非人生物在活动，在本人死亡后取而代之，所以没有出现相应的死者……至于尸体……（突然沉默）</p><p>织作：……你也看到了，类似捕食的拖动痕迹。而且……她今天在现场异常严重的呕吐症状，还有不知道你有没有留意……她晚餐时对肉类表现出没有胃口。</p><p>黑井：可假如，我是说假如，如果学生小姐是天生的捕食者……反而不应该会表现出这些吧？捕食对她来说不是正常行为吗？</p><p>织作：……。</p><p>黑井：而且没有任何证据证明是她杀了柚木加奈子。虽然还没有去学校调查，但假如柚木先生见到的——真正的柚木加奈子——被害的那天，她其实在学校上课，放学后又到了楠本家，那就算是有不在场证明吧？</p><p>织作：楠本百合子是在放学后才接到的电话，即使之前在学校，她的不在场证明也并不完整。</p><p>黑井：OK，那再换个方向。</p><p>假设血池事件和这次事件原因一致——有危险的捕食者在活动，杀死人类后伪装成他们的形态。</p><p>但学生小姐成为加奈子的样子是在至少五个月前，并不是在柚木加奈子死亡后。</p><p>而且从这些照片来看，至少还存在一名在风俗场所活动的“加奈子”，大概她就是柚木加奈子本人不为人知的经济来源；而且，“她们”是通过学习模仿的方式逐步变得更像真正的加奈子的。如果她们会主观地捕食人类，柚木加奈子哪还能多活半年，早就该死了。</p><p>而如果血池事件的所有被害者都是这种情况，在死亡前就出现了复制体，至少会出现一部分人发生身份纠纷？现在的加奈子不就在学校和租房之间发生了身份纠纷吗？但三年前并没有这种情况出现对不对？</p><p>如果假设这两次的事件原因相同，无论如何都会出现矛盾。所以结论只能是——它们并不是同样的事件。</p><p>织作：……也有可能发生过身份纠纷，只是你我并不知道。</p><p>黑井：但至少学生小姐并不是靠捕食柚木加奈子变成她的样子的。你不能因为她不是人类就先入为主认定她有罪。</p><p>织作：……黑井君是在同情她吗？</p><p>黑井：……并不仅仅是她，也考虑一下柚木夫妇的心情吧。</p><p>他们那么高兴，好不容易等到了女儿改过自新，为了她甚至这样盛情款待我们这两个陌生人……如果学生小姐是无辜的，我们真的有必要非要让他们再失去女儿一次吗？</p><p>织作：……</p><p>黑井：但织作君放心，假如她真的杀了人……我绝不会不合时宜地心软的。我并不是那样的好人（微笑）</p><p> </p><p>织作：……好吧。</p><p>看来无论如何都说服不了你……那我也会陪你一起继续调查。</p><p>但黑井君你得答应我，任何时候都不能和她单独行动，尤其是到没有旁人的地方去。</p><p>黑井：好的。……我也向你保证，如果是我的判断错误，一直找不到第二个“加奈子”……我们就及时停下来。我不会拿我们两人的生命开玩笑的。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-08-</p><p> </p><p>KP：……你们竟然还有心思把这模组跑完，我总有种不祥的预感。</p><p>PL不二：并不是我不想做其他的，可他们甚至不让我出门（无辜）</p><p>PL白石：嘛，就当是养病期间陪他散心吧。</p><p>KP：……（吃到一口狗粮）</p><p> </p><p>KP：那么现在是周日早晨，你们今天约了房东先生上午见面，要去接加奈子吗？</p><p>PL不二：去吧，在那之前我要看看有没有人回复我的悬赏提问。</p><p>PL白石：青木来上班了么，想当面问他小混混那条线是否还没有消息，以及确认搜查组今天的行动方针。</p><p>KP：你们真是擅长劳役可怜的NPC……</p><p>黑井发现有一条回复消息，称自己在红灯区的某风俗店曾见过与你描述相近的女子。</p><p>织作那边，青木还没有获得相关的消息，今天会去调查少女卖春的情报和据称是加奈子如今朋友的不良们。</p><p>PL不二：喔，那先把店名和地址记下来，上网搜索一下有没有营业时间什么的？</p><p>KP：你查到了风俗店的地址，得知这家店营业时间是晚六点至凌晨六点。</p><p>PL白石：……不管是时间还是地点看起来都不是能带未成年少女进去的了……</p><p>KP：我已经给你们放宽时间了，哪有六点就开门的风俗店。</p><p>PL不二：嘛，总之先提前给加奈子发个邮件告诉她我们去接她吧。</p><p>KP：加奈子回复说她会在家里等你们。</p><p> </p><p>PL不二：那么我们到了柚木家附近。对周围投侦查看有没有可疑的人物出没。</p><p>KP：请骰【侦查】。</p><p> </p><p>黑井白夜（技能判定）</p><p>【侦查】70/出点7成功</p><p>织作朽叶（技能判定）</p><p>【侦查】50/出点68失败</p><p> </p><p>KP：黑井发现街角有个探头探脑的男人，然而男人随即也看到了你们，转身就跑掉了。</p><p>PL白石：…………能追上他吗？</p><p>KP：不能，这是强制剧情。</p><p>PL不二：那个男人大概什么样子？</p><p>KP：你只看到一眼，只能说是个长相没什么特色，打扮得像个小地痞的年轻男人。</p><p>PL不二：我猜这就是那个被学生小姐揍了的倒霉鬼……</p><p>嘛，如果不能继续追的话，接上加奈子一起去见房东吧。</p><p> </p><p>KP：那么你们到了和房东约好的地方。要和加奈子一起进去吗？</p><p>PL不二：一起进去吧。</p><p>KP：宇多川先生见到你们一起进来，表情由惊愕变成喜悦又变成恐惧，一时间忘了向你们打招呼。</p><p>PL白石：……恐惧……？</p><p>PL不二：心理学，两个人投。</p><p> </p><p>（KP暗骰中）</p><p>【你们认为宇多川先生是因为看到加奈子小姐没死而感到喜悦，又因想到如果不是她死了那么房子里的血迹是谁的而感到恐惧。】</p><p> </p><p>黑井：宇多川先生您好，我是昨天和您通电话的黑井……您的脸色不太好呢，没事吧？</p><p>宇多川：不，不要紧……一下子看到柚木小姐活生生站在眼前，真是又惊又喜。</p><p> </p><p>KP：宇多川先生这才回过神来，满头大汗。</p><p> </p><p>黑井：吓了您一跳真是抱歉。这么说，宇多川先生是见过柚木小姐的了？</p><p>宇多川：那是自然，虽然雨宫先生可以信赖，我也总归得见见要住房的本人不是？</p><p>黑井：关于这点，当时前来租房的柚木小姐，出示了什么身份证件吗？</p><p>您再仔细看下，和这位柚木小姐的长相打扮之类的，都完全一样吗？</p><p>宇多川：是一样的，柚木小姐还拿了她的学生证来。不过今天柚木小姐有些安静啊？</p><p> </p><p>PL不二：宇多川先生一定是个不懂服饰和化妆的直男……</p><p>KP：不是每个男人都是女装大佬或有一打姐妹的。</p><p> </p><p>黑井：事实上……我们昨天也到了柚木家拜访，柚木小姐的父母都明确地表示柚木小姐一直在家居住，不可能在外面租房子。所以警方现在也很关注，到底来这边租房的是不是柚木小姐本人？能请您和我们详细谈谈吗，是什么让您决定把房子租给没有独立经济来源的未成年人呢？</p><p> </p><p>KP：宇多川先生闻言似乎吃了一惊。</p><p>宇多川：什么？可我明明就是把这间公寓租给了柚木小姐啊？</p><p>当初就是因为柚木小姐拿不出稳定收入证明和财产证明，所以由雨宫先生代理，我同雨宫先生签订租契，只是在那里居住和每月交给我房租的是柚木小姐。</p><p>（压低声音）年轻女孩子有说不出口的经济来源，我难道还能去追根究底吗？说实在的只要不毁坏房屋，房客又能每个月按时交租，谁会管那么多？</p><p> </p><p>PL不二：观察学生小姐的反应？</p><p>KP：加奈子紧皱着眉头，没有打岔。</p><p>PL不二：心理学。白石一起投吗？</p><p>PL白石：一起投吧。</p><p> </p><p>（KP暗骰中）</p><p>【给黑井：加奈子看上去对宇多川先生提到的雨宫先生很茫然，但似乎并没有反驳的意向。】</p><p>【给织作：你看不出加奈子在想什么。】</p><p> </p><p>黑井：（瞄了一眼加奈子）这位雨宫先生是什么人，是您或者柚木小姐的熟人吗？为什么会为柚木小姐作保呢？</p><p>宇多川：他并不是我的熟人，只是他是一家有名会社的社员，工作收入比较稳定，他和柚木小姐的关系具体我也搞不太懂。</p><p>黑井：如果方便的话……是哪间会社呢？</p><p>宇多川：是柴田株式会社。</p><p> </p><p>（坐在一旁的织作差点喷出了嘴里的水。）</p><p> </p><p>KP：你每个名字都要问那么清楚我很难办的……</p><p>PL不二：故事编的逼真才有趣啊^^？</p><p> </p><p>黑井：也就是说，至少宇多川先生也认为柚木小姐确实有可以支付房租的经济来源了……她租下房间以后，您还有到出租公寓那边去看过吗？定期检查房间状态什么的？</p><p>宇多川：那栋公寓有三层都是我家的，我每月定期去那一带收租，也会检查房屋有没有损坏，另外平时房子里有什么设施需要维修我也会另外再去。</p><p> </p><p>PL白石：是土豪……</p><p>KP：我一度考虑过让房东姓榎木津，不过那样这案子就用不着查了。</p><p>PL不二：KP自重（笑）</p><p> </p><p>黑井：您有去过柚木小姐的房间吗？或者在那边的时候有没有碰到过柚木小姐和其他人一起回来之类的？</p><p>宇多川：我当然去过柚木小姐的房间，毕竟要检查房屋内装是否完好……不过我没遇到过她和别人一起在家。</p><p>黑井：这样吗……整件事情的谜团越来越多了呢。（作出沉思的神情）</p><p>总之，多谢您愿意抽出时间和我们会面。</p><p>宇多川：不客气，有什么新消息的话希望能随时保持联络。</p><p> </p><p>黑井：（站起身，突然露出灿烂的笑容）顺便说一下，我的同伴织作君昨天在我之前也给您打过电话来着，他不是骗子，报不出警号只是因为他是法医（指向一直没怎么说话的织作）</p><p> </p><p>KP：………</p><p>宇多川先生的脸上一瞬间现出十分尴尬的神色，讷讷着不知道说什么。</p><p>请善待NPC。</p><p> </p><p>织作：……没关系的，宇多川先生请不用在意。他就是喜欢开玩笑。</p><p>宇多川：……实在不好意思，我当时对这事也比较暴躁……（挠头）</p><p> </p><p>三人向宇多川先生告辞。</p><p> </p><p>PL不二：于是见完房东大概几点了？</p><p>KP：算作你们九点见面，现在应该十点半到十一点了。</p><p>PL白石：宇多川先生说话的时候学生小姐完全不作反驳，和跟我们单独谈话时坚持自己没有在外面租房的态度差太远了，正常人都难免起疑吧。</p><p>如果我们对她说现在光表面上的证据都足以说明有不止一个加奈子在活动，问她的意见，她会对我们说什么吗？</p><p>KP：稍等，我瞎编一下。</p><p> </p><p>加奈子：……我也不明白。我猜大概是有什么人伪装成我的样子在我所不知道的地方活动，但是真的能一模一样吗……退一万步讲，房子里的血迹又是怎么回事？</p><p>就像是有谁造了一个我的克隆体一样……但是明明我，只有我才是柚木加奈子！</p><p> </p><p>KP：加奈子突然情绪激动了一瞬，很快又平静了下来。</p><p> </p><p>加奈子：黑井先生和织作先生是怎么想的……？</p><p> </p><p>PL不二：对房间里的血迹那句话投心理学。</p><p>KP：谁骰，还是双骰？</p><p>PL白石：双骰吧，以他俩现在的状态肯定都在紧盯着呢。</p><p> </p><p>（KP暗骰中）</p><p> </p><p>KP：……哎呀呀。</p><p>PL不二：看到你这个反应我就觉得有问题……</p><p> </p><p>【给黑井：你认为加奈子非常清楚地知道房间里发生了什么，只是在隐瞒你。】</p><p>【给织作：你认为加奈子知道一些没说出来的东西，但确实不知道房间里发生了什么。】</p><p> </p><p>PL不二：………………………………………………喔，推理题。（棒读）</p><p>KP：骰子女神的心情总是难以预料呢。</p><p>PL不二：……两边的结论是相反的，说明肯定是一方成功一方失败，但假如是普通失败应该不会有这么详细的信息……大失败吗。但到底是哪一边……？</p><p>PL白石：我这条更像失败吧？我们已经知道学生小姐不是人类了，而且看到房间里的照片，也能确定她清楚本体和另外一个……模仿体？的存在，那么在得知房间里的血迹属于柚木加奈子之后，至少她应该能知道是本体已经死亡了。说完全不知道房间里发生了什么就太像假的了。</p><p>PL不二：这么说确实是有道理，但始终心理学的结果不可尽信。被大失败误导的例子比比皆是（笑）</p><p>不过以我的PC角度而言，这一下大概会让他突然警惕起来吧。说不定还会有点动摇……</p><p>（随手拿过骰子投一个1D100）</p><p>（1D100=1）</p><p> </p><p>KP、PL白石：……………………</p><p>PL不二：……哎呀，内心毫无波动呢。</p><p>KP：郎心似铁，黑井记者确实是见过大世面的人。请RP。</p><p> </p><p>黑井：……加奈子小姐，有什么将来想做的事情吗？</p><p>你小时候曾经做过童星吧，将来还打算继续走演艺圈这条路吗？或者有什么其他的梦想吗？</p><p>加奈子：（摇头）我想学医，做医生。我外祖父就是医生，我很崇敬他老人家。</p><p> </p><p>PL不二：噫。</p><p> </p><p>黑井：医生吗……是很了不起的职业。虽然也很辛苦，看看织作就知道了（轻笑）</p><p>柚木加奈子小姐。……我不会强求你毫无保留地相信我们，每个人都有秘密，你有，我也有。但我希望你如果未来碰到要做什么选择的关头，能多想想刚才的话，想想你的家人还有自己的未来，不要一时冲动做出会令自己后悔的行为……呵，虽说相提并论有点惭愧吧，也不要轻易辜负水野小姐和我们的信任啊。</p><p>至于血迹的问题，现代科技和刑侦技术这么发达，相信很快就会真相大白的。</p><p> </p><p>KP：加奈子表情慎重地点了点头。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-09-</p><p> </p><p>KP：你们上午还有什么想做的吗？</p><p>PL白石：没有了吧？</p><p>PL不二：没有了呢。跳到中午吧。</p><p> </p><p>KP：中午的时候青木传回联络，说他们调查了那些据传近期与加奈子混在一起的不良少女们。</p><p>得到的结果是：柚木加奈子确实近半年来都和她们一起到处玩，几人也不知道她的经济来源是什么，按照她们不规律的玩闹时间来看也不可能是在外面有打工之类的。</p><p>PL白石：唔，这样的话果然最可能的来源还是风俗那条线的吧……问问青木那边是否还没有开始调查？</p><p>KP：青木回复说他们正在风俗街调查，不过这个时间风俗街没什么人，调查很困难。</p><p>PL白石：也是，大白天的谁去那种地方……</p><p>那这样吧，向青木转达早上我们和宇多川先生见了面，以及加奈子告诉我们她曾经遗失学生证的事情，再问问现在有没有同事调查过雨宫那条线，可以的话查一下基本情况以及跟加奈子的关系。</p><p>KP：青木回复说会交待别的警员调查。</p><p> </p><p>PL不二：所以我们现在和学生小姐在外面吃饭吗？</p><p>KP：如果你们没回柚木家的话，就是和加奈子一起在外面吃午饭。</p><p>PL不二：织作闷头发短信的时候黑井点好了菜，主要都是素菜……</p><p>并且问问学生小姐下午有没有什么想去的地方，我们可以陪她一块去。（正经）</p><p> </p><p>加奈子：我也不知道有什么地方可以去……要说的话，我觉得或许可以去问问我的那位老师？似乎他见过那个……另一个，我？</p><p> </p><p>PL不二：喔，有种预备周一跑的剧情提前了的感觉？</p><p>KP：毕竟你们把很多调查都压给NPC了啊，时间就宽裕了很多……</p><p>PL不二：请管这叫人际交往的艺术（眨眼）</p><p> </p><p>PL白石：我要向青木询问证人水野小姐的基本情况和联系方式。</p><p>出身良好的织作君觉得再次上门拜访之前应该打个电话预约一下。</p><p>KP：……好的吧，青木答应让在警局待命的警员查给你。</p><p>过了一会儿，你收到了警局发来的水野有栖的住址电话和基本资料。</p><p>水野有栖，女，22岁，现就读于东京大学历史系四年级，是出生于美国的归国子女。</p><p> </p><p>黑井：（探头看织作的手机）喔，还是织作君的学妹啊。</p><p>（对加奈子笑）加奈子小姐要是考东大的话也会变成这家伙的学妹哦？</p><p>织作：历史系的不能算我的后辈吧…………。</p><p>加奈子：诶，原来织作先生是从那么厉害的地方毕业的吗！</p><p>黑井：别看他这样，也已经考到医师执照出来营业了喔，虽然是对死人（笑）</p><p>织作：（想起某个急救失败，惭愧地脸红了起来，虽然也有可能是被夸的）</p><p> </p><p>KP：你为什么要替白石的PC撩妹？</p><p>PL不二：不，我这是在为我们两个的生命安全撩妹……</p><p> </p><p>黑井：啊，说到加奈子小姐的化学老师……叫什么名字？你知道他住在哪里吗？</p><p>加奈子：是本田老师，他家具体住哪儿我也不知道，学校的登记资料里应该有……？</p><p>织作：即使这么说……周末学校会开门吗？</p><p>加奈子：周末学校会有一些社团活动，所以也会有老师值班。</p><p>本田老师不是今天值班的，不过问问别的老师或许能知道。</p><p> </p><p>PL白石：唔，虽然如果是我们想的那样，带着学生小姐未必能问出什么来……</p><p>PL不二：总之先看看吧。那么下午前往鹰羽女校。</p><p>PL白石：我趁着离开结账的机会打电话给水野小姐，想约她如果有空傍晚可否再见面一次。</p><p>KP：离开结账时的话，是离开黑井和加奈子的视线吗？</p><p>PL白石：…………我有种不好的预感？</p><p>KP：别这么敏感，我只是确认一下。</p><p>PL白石：对，织作判断在有其他人的公众场所即使黑井一个人应该也不会有被袭击的危险，所以在结账时避开加奈子打电话。</p><p>KP：水野回答说她下午五点后都有空，可以去她家见面。</p><p>PL白石：（松了口气）</p><p> </p><p>KP：大约在下午两点，你们到达了鹰羽女校。周日的学校里没什么人，加奈子说值班老师一般会在主楼一层的值班室里。</p><p>PL不二：我们现在在学校门口是吗？</p><p>KP：你们在学校门口。</p><p>PL白石：那么这个时候应该……</p><p>先侦查（两人异口同声）</p><p> </p><p>（KP暗骰中）</p><p>KP：你们骰【侦查】。</p><p> </p><p>黑井白夜（技能判定）</p><p>【侦查】70/出点76失败    </p><p>织作朽叶（技能判定）</p><p>【侦查】50/出点30成功</p><p> </p><p>KP：织作发现在远处有两个人似乎在看着你们，但是并不能很确定。</p><p>给个机会，可以骰【灵感】。</p><p> </p><p>织作朽叶（属性判定）</p><p>【灵感】75/出点28成功</p><p> </p><p>KP：你觉得，那两人中有一位女性，相貌体态与柚木加奈子有七分相似。</p><p>PL不二：眼神真好，不愧是有一群姐姐妹妹的人。</p><p>KP：视力应该跟姐妹没啥关系?</p><p>PL不二：可是一眼能判断体态就必须和经验有关系了吧？</p><p>KP：怎么被你一说就感觉有骨科嫌疑……</p><p>PL白石：我不是我没有别瞎说。</p><p>另外一个人是什么样子的？和加奈子相似的那位女性是什么打扮？</p><p>KP：另外一个人是位中年男性，穿着看上去十分斯文。与加奈子相似的女性穿着很朴素的衣衫，并没有刻意打扮过。</p><p> </p><p>PL白石：………………诶。</p><p>PL不二：……又多了一个……？</p><p>PL白石：总之我先偷偷告诉黑井和加奈子有人可能在跟踪我们，这个可以吗？</p><p>KP：可以，你们要怎么办？</p><p>PL不二：学生小姐看到那个女孩有什么反应？</p><p>KP：加奈子有点错愕，但并没有特别激动。</p><p>PL白石：……周末的学校门口，除了我们和这两个跟踪者之外还有其他人吗？应该没有了吧？</p><p>KP：附近有一些居民楼，偶尔有几个提着东西走过去的路人。</p><p>PL白石：这样的话，我向黑井使个眼色，打头朝这两个人走过去，礼貌地询问他们有什么事吗，是否需要帮助。</p><p>PL不二：而我拉着加奈子跟在稍后一点的地方，并试图找机会偷拍他们。</p><p>KP：你们这种莫名其妙的默契是哪来的……</p><p>男人似乎吃了一惊，温和地向你问好，说自己只是带着女仆外出散步，路过这附近休息一下。</p><p>黑井要偷拍的话，再过个【摄影】。</p><p> </p><p>黑井白夜（技能判定）</p><p>【摄影】51/出点27成功</p><p> </p><p>KP：你成功拍到了那两人的清晰照片。</p><p> </p><p>PL白石：我想再就近细看一下这位女仆小姐，我还可以再对她投观察吗？</p><p>KP：你骰吧。</p><p> </p><p>织作朽叶（技能判定）</p><p>【侦查】50/出点86失败</p><p> </p><p>KP：那么你觉得即使离近了看这个女孩也还是长得挺像加奈子。</p><p>PL白石：……是的呢。</p><p>那么就只好祝他们散步愉快并回到学校去了，前往一楼值班室吧。</p><p>KP：你们在值班室见到了值班老师山本。</p><p>PL白石：向山本老师表明我们是警方陪同加奈子小姐进行调查的人员，向她询问能否找到本田老师的电话和住址。</p><p> </p><p>山本：警方的调查？请问是关于什么事件的？</p><p> </p><p>PL白石：我就知道不会这么顺利……</p><p> </p><p>黑井：（插话）具体案件情况不便透露，不过根据有人举报，现在警方认为本田老师有猥亵未成年人的嫌疑。涉及学校声誉，还请您予以配合，以及不要对外提起。</p><p> </p><p>KP：山本老师闻言很明显地皱了眉头，拿出一本联络本，翻到本田老师那一栏指给你们看。</p><p> </p><p>山本：调查如有进展也请通知一下我们，学校的风纪不容败坏。</p><p>黑井：好的，十分感谢您的配合。</p><p> </p><p>PL不二：那么黑井在手帐上记下了本田的电话和住址。</p><p>然后，离开学校之前，把刚刚拍到的中年男性的照片挂到情报网上，调查这个人的身份。</p><p>顺便虽然还没有验证，给之前回答悬赏的人把情报费用付了。做这行信用可是很重要的啊。</p><p>KP：老规矩，信息什么时候提供由我决定。</p><p>PL不二：好的KP没问题KP（笑）</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-10-</p><p> </p><p>KP：你们来到了本田老师的住址。接下来要怎么做？</p><p>PL不二：先对本田宅整体投个侦查。如果继续看有没有人跟踪需要投两次吗？</p><p>KP：要分开骰。</p><p>本田老师住在距离学校不远的一处公寓楼，外表上看不出什么异样。</p><p> </p><p>黑井白夜（技能判定）</p><p>【侦查】70  出点1大成功  21成功</p><p>织作朽叶（技能判定）</p><p>【侦查】50  出点16成功  68失败</p><p> </p><p>KP：………………（思考）</p><p>PL不二：我似乎给KP造成了一些困扰。</p><p>KP：你们从外部见到的本田老师住的地方就是一栋普通的公寓楼。没有人跟踪你们。</p><p>然而黑井注意到，在本田老师公寓房门外的墙壁上，有一些似乎是新弄上去的污痕，你判断那是某种化学药品。</p><p>想知道是什么东西的话，过个【知识/2】。</p><p> </p><p>黑井白夜（属性判定）</p><p>【知识】80/2=40 出点39成功</p><p> </p><p>KP：一点仙……</p><p>你判断这些污痕是硫磺粉留下的。</p><p>PL白石：…………什么人会在家里摆弄硫磺？</p><p>PL不二：公寓楼附近有便利店吗？</p><p>KP：有的，你想买什么？</p><p>PL不二：我想买点帽子发胶之类的把我和织作两个收拾一下，让自己看上去不太像本人，要往不那么像好人的方向。</p><p>KP：……你过两个乔装。</p><p> </p><p>黑井白夜（技能判定）</p><p>【乔装】50  出点13成功  20成功</p><p> </p><p>PL不二：哦，搞事的运气不错。</p><p>KP：你们两个打扮成了有点类似于小混混的模样。</p><p>PL不二：本田的房间门口有能够站一个人但是不被看到的位置吗？应急楼梯之类的？</p><p>KP：你是指从猫眼往外看不会被看到还是开门的时候？</p><p>PL不二：开门之后。</p><p>KP：这栋公寓楼比较新，上下楼用的是电梯，本田的房门边就是安全楼梯门，大概有五米的距离。</p><p>PL不二：让加奈子躲到安全楼梯去，把我的窃听器借给她，教她怎么用。</p><p>PL白石：……我就很好奇学生小姐看到他这样搞事是什么反应……</p><p>KP：加奈子有些好奇地看着你，看上去完全是个不谙世事的小姑娘。她按照你的指示躲了起来。</p><p> </p><p>黑井：虽然上午也发生过类似的事了……等下我要问的话，对于加奈子小姐来说可能会非常的冒犯，本来是不应该让你听到的……但我觉得你有知道的权利。</p><p>请务必不要对家长告发我啊（做鬼脸）</p><p>加奈子：（点头）我也想知道。</p><p> </p><p>PL不二：安排好加奈子之后，把窃听器的话筒和录音笔都打开，跟织作一起去敲本田的门。</p><p>KP：其实我更想知道织作你就这么任凭他摆弄吗？</p><p>PL白石：我大概能猜出他想干什么，而且这不是很有趣吗。</p><p>KP：……（谴责的目光）</p><p>PL白石：（想象一下这个画面，要给我乔装还要踮脚，多可爱啊（？））</p><p>KP：根据你现在的心理活动，如果不二现在能下床的话你有百分之九十七点二五的概率会被打。</p><p> </p><p>KP：你们敲门后过了大概三分钟，房门被打开了一条缝，一个形容邋遢的男人用发红的眼睛瞪着你们。</p><p> </p><p>黑井：你好，请问是本田幸次先生吗？</p><p> </p><p>KP：男人开口时嗓子严重嘶哑。</p><p> </p><p>男人：你们是什么人？</p><p> </p><p>PL不二：我可以对他用交涉技能吗？</p><p>KP：可以。</p><p>我想想，你这儿先骰个快速交谈。</p><p>PL不二：有APP加成吗？</p><p>KP：你乔装了，没有。</p><p>PL不二：真遗憾。</p><p> </p><p>黑井白夜（技能判定）</p><p>【快速交谈】80 出点20成功</p><p> </p><p>黑井：我们是《月刊实录犯罪》的记者。今早接到一位女性的匿名电话举报，称您胁迫您就职学校的未成年高中女生发生不正当关系。关于这件事您知道些什么吗？</p><p> </p><p>KP：虽然门内光线比较暗，你还是看到本田脸色大变，五官几乎都挤到了一起。</p><p> </p><p>本田：老子不知道这种事！谁他娘的编出这种谣言来陷害老子！！</p><p> </p><p>PL不二：心理学。</p><p>PL白石：……一样。</p><p>KP：我就知道（拿起骰子）</p><p> </p><p>（KP暗骰中）</p><p>【给黑井：你觉得本田又心虚又愤怒，而且似乎想到了什么事。】</p><p>【给织作：你分析不出本田此时的心理状态。】</p><p> </p><p>PL白石：我觉得我大学心理学约等于白学了……</p><p>KP：毕竟死人是没有心理状态的。</p><p> </p><p>黑井：嘛，用不着这么紧张的您呐（笑）都说了，我们说穿了只是三流小报的记者，又不是什么伸张正义的条子，不问青红皂白就把您弄到号子里去。我想要的是故事，有冲突对立才精彩……您难道就没有什么想反论的吗？只是一味否认可是有点立场不够坚定喔？</p><p>本田：（稍冷静了些）我没什么可反论的，这是完全的诬陷。对方如果当真想要举报我的话完全可以去找警察，找你们……哼，空口白话无凭无据，也就你们这些人还当个真事一样。</p><p>警告你们，如果你们不负责任地把这当真事儿到处说，害我名誉受到损害的话，我会对你们提起诉讼！</p><p> </p><p>本田说完就“砰”地一声用力把门关上了。</p><p> </p><p>PL不二：……我完全没有感觉到交涉成功，唯一有点用的情报还是我心理学骰出来的。</p><p>那就对着门里面大声喊“既然先生您这么说～柚木女士的电话录音我们就交给警察了哦～毕竟维护社会治安是每个公民的义务～”</p><p>KP：里面没有回应。</p><p>PL不二：没指望他有回应，我只是想恐吓他。</p><p>反正这个表现看上去多半是有问题，只是没弄到证据而已。</p><p>KP：我想想之后这位NPC会怎么行动，你们接下来要干什么？</p><p>PL不二：现在大概几点了？</p><p>KP：算你们三点从学校出来，现在差不多四点了。</p><p>PL不二：我能通过什么判定或者途径推测硫磺粉的用途吗？</p><p>KP：过个五分之一的灵感。</p><p>PL不二：噫……感觉没戏。</p><p>KP：或者过【化学】。</p><p>PL不二：……某位医生也没有化学，这就很难办了。</p><p> </p><p>黑井白夜（属性判定）</p><p>【灵感】80/5=16 出点40失败</p><p>织作朽叶（属性判定）</p><p>【灵感】75/5=15 出点65失败</p><p> </p><p>PL不二：好的，反flag法并没有起作用。</p><p>KP：于是你们并没有想起硫磺粉能用来做什么。</p><p>查找资料的话请告诉我你们想怎么查找，我看看怎么判定。</p><p>PL白石：呃……上网查一下？硫磺粉的常用用途之类的……</p><p>KP：在网上查找资料的话骰【图书馆】，加上之前思考的时间，总共算消耗半小时。</p><p> </p><p>黑井白夜（技能判定）</p><p>【图书馆】60 出点8成功</p><p>织作朽叶（技能判定）</p><p>【图书馆】25 出点29失败</p><p> </p><p>PL不二：略微可惜……</p><p>KP：医学院出身的大学生竟然没有图书馆。</p><p>PL白石：EDU太低了……大概光顾着切大体了，没时间多看书（。）</p><p>PL不二：确定不是光顾着摆弄花花草草了？（笑）</p><p> </p><p>KP：那么黑井在雅虎上查到，硫磺粉常用于制造工业硫酸，肥料，杀虫剂，炸药等。</p><p>PL不二：我嗅到不稳的气息……可惜之前没机会搞到本田的照片。</p><p>总之黑井先给化学品痕迹拍照。</p><p>KP：你过【摄影】。</p><p> </p><p>黑井白夜（技能判定）</p><p>【摄影】51 出点6成功</p><p> </p><p>KP：你拍下了门口化学品痕迹的清晰照片。</p><p>PL不二：我这桌怎么老在大成功的边缘试探……</p><p>无论如何，这个人看上去精神不太稳定又持有大量的易燃危险品，虽然现在只有怀疑，没有明确证据证实跟这个案子有关，我能向警察举报申请搜查他家吗？</p><p>KP：你可以让织作提上去试试看，说实话一点硫磺粉的痕迹是不太能作为危险品证明的……当然，就算不能申请到搜查令，也可以给警方提供一个突破口。</p><p>PL白石：我先暂时保留这个提案吧，也许晚上还能找到其他什么线索。</p><p>时间也差不多了，先送加奈子回家吧，然后前往水野家。</p><p> </p><p>KP：你们在大约六点的时候到达了水野家。</p><p>PL白石：那么我上去敲门。</p><p>KP：水野小姐很快给你们开了门。</p><p> </p><p>水野：两位今天没带那位小姐，是想来找我问什么？</p><p>织作：打扰了，感谢水野小姐还愿意接待我们……我就不多绕圈子了，那位“加奈子小姐”是什么？水野小姐知道吗？</p><p>水野：姑且算是知道吧。</p><p>织作：可以请你告诉我们吗？</p><p> </p><p>KP：水野的目光在你们两个脸上来回转了转。</p><p> </p><p>水野：会问出这种问题，说明你们已经发现了什么……我想先问一下，你们发现的是什么？</p><p>织作：……我对她的头发做了DNA检验。……什么遗传物质都没有。</p><p>（露出不堪回首的表情）</p><p> </p><p>KP：……你赢了，你看到水野不动声色的表情上出现了一丝裂痕，一瞬间她似乎露出了一个笑容。</p><p> </p><p>水野：……虽然说是机缘巧合，没想到真的有会对那种存在做DNA检查的人啊。</p><p>明明也算是同源，是因为用途不同吗……</p><p> </p><p>织作：本来这样就已经足够说明问题了，但黑井君坚持要接着调查，而我不能在无法确认危险程度的前提下让他继续参与这件事情（偏头看了一眼黑井）……所以，拜托水野小姐了。（深鞠躬）</p><p>黑井对此显得有些意外，仿佛不知道该说什么。</p><p> </p><p>水野：我个人认为，那个孩子没有太大危险，只要你们不拆穿她。</p><p>黑井：……所以，她到底是什么？</p><p>水野：她是某种人类无法认知的存在，本来不是人形的，不过过去也存在某个它们拟态成人类的事例。</p><p>水野：为了两位的精神健康，我就不告诉你们她原本长什么样子了……请注意一点，如果她要跟什么人打起来，不要犹豫马上跑。</p><p> </p><p>织作：…………也就是说，真正的她不是我们能够对抗的。那么假如她真的失控了……就没有办法可以控制或阻止了吗？</p><p>水野：有两个办法，一个能令她听从你的指挥，另一个能将她毁灭——你想要知道哪一种？</p><p>织作：听从指挥……是暂时性的，还是……？</p><p>水野：如果你有足够的……能力，甚至可以一直奴役她——当然我劝你不要这么做。</p><p>织作：请放心，我并不想这么做，或者不如说……如果这是令她永久失去自我意志的办法，那我会选择……直接杀死她的另一种。</p><p>水野：并不是永久，根据控制的时长要消耗精神力，以人类的能力多半是做不到的。</p><p> </p><p>织作：那么，可以请你教给我第一种方法吗？</p><p>因为我没有枪，所以更不能拿两个人的生命去赌。</p><p>水野：那我先稍微失陪一下——两位还有什么事情想问吗？如果还有什么其他需要的资料，我也好一起去找出来。</p><p>黑井：说到和什么人打起来……目前我们所知的情报范围内，推测可能还有一到两……位和学生小姐一样的……生物。这和她们本身的性质有关吗？这种存在具有模仿什么的倾向吗？为什么会有复数个？水野小姐这样提醒我们，是已经预见到这种情况了吗？</p><p> </p><p>KP：水野听到你的问题，皱了下眉头。</p><p> </p><p>水野：……我见过，但是这种情况极为少见，就连我也只见过那一例。这种生物具有模仿它们的主人或其他智慧生物行动的倾向，但模仿外貌并不在它们的本能中，必定是有人故意诱导过。经过特意的诱导培养，是可能产生对同一个人的多个模仿体的。</p><p>黑井：……主人？</p><p>水野：话说回来，对同一个人的不同模仿体在产生自己的意识后，可能会对“可以代替自己”的其他模仿体产生杀意。如果存在多个那位小姐，请务必不要让她们碰面。</p><p>黑井&amp;织作：……………………………………………………</p><p> </p><p>黑井：…………那么…………对被模仿的对象呢……？</p><p>水野：要看它们的诉求。如果本体的存在妨碍了她们，她们是会寻找机会反叛的。从这个角度上来讲，本体对她们来说也是“可以代替自己”的存在。</p><p> </p><p>黑井：…………根据调查到的情况来看，柚木加奈子原本只是个普通的高中女生，她到底是从哪里接触到这种未知存在的，而且还接触了不止……一位……“她们”难道繁衍或者复制起来很容易吗？</p><p> </p><p>KP：水野思考了一会儿。</p><p> </p><p>水野：……或许它们的来历我知道一点。这种生物有很强的生长和自我修复能力，不过没有外因的话是不会分裂繁衍的。隔壁的那位小姐或许是从某种地方接触到了它，只要割下很小一点，加以培养就可以成长，但模拟人类的外形还是没法解释。</p><p>织作：……………………………………………………</p><p> </p><p>织作脸色发青地掏出了口袋里装着头发的证物袋。</p><p>水野好奇地看着证物袋。</p><p> </p><p>水野：……你验的DNA？</p><p>织作：（脸色僵硬地点头）它，它该不会自己变成……</p><p>水野：（摇头）要培养的，能经过DNA检测仪器的大小也找不到什么可以喂给它们的了。如果你不放心的话，就放在我这儿，我来处理掉。</p><p>黑井：织作君你不想养的话要不然给我也可……</p><p> </p><p>织作迅速地把证物袋塞给了水野。</p><p> </p><p>水野：（笑）这东西还是不要养的好，虽然我认为那位小姐没什么危险，但本来面目的话只是看到就很吓人了。</p><p>黑井：啊，如果长得太丑那还是算了（遗憾）</p><p>嘛，我还是有自己正在和危险的外星人打交道的自觉的，织作君不用那么紧张啦（似乎想起了什么，脸色变得有点阴沉）</p><p>织作：…………还是请水野小姐教给我们制服她们的方法吧。</p><p> </p><p>KP：水野点点头，起身进了卧室。大约十分钟后，她翻着一本书走了出来。</p><p> </p><p>水野：召唤……驱逐……找到了，这就是使役咒文。</p><p> </p><p>KP：她把书摊开，指着其中一段给你们看：“这是能让它们在一定时间内听从指挥的咒语，以四小时为单位可以让听到的那些东西都服从你们，不过也要付出相应的精神力。”</p><p>你们各过一个【智力x5】。</p><p> </p><p>黑井白夜（属性判定）</p><p>【智力】16x5=80 出点59成功</p><p>织作朽叶（属性判定）</p><p>【智力】15x5=75 出点75成功</p><p> </p><p>KP：零点仙，可以的……</p><p>那么你们花费一小时，学会了咒文【使役“不明生物”】，进行1/1d3的san check，并增加3%的【克苏鲁神话】技能。</p><p>使用此咒文将可以四小时为单位驱使范围内的“不明生物”，对每个生物每四小时消耗MP5点，咏唱时消耗san值1点。</p><p>PL不二：不明生物。（棒读）</p><p>KP：入戏点儿。</p><p>PL不二：我自觉我还是挺入戏的？</p><p> </p><p>黑井白夜（SAN CHECK）59 出点11成功</p><p>SAN 59→58</p><p>【克苏鲁神话】0→3%</p><p>织作朽叶（SAN CHECK）64 出点24成功</p><p>SAN 64→63</p><p>【克苏鲁神话】0→3%</p><p> </p><p>PL白石：每个生物每次5MP……也就是说我们任一个人使用这个魔法最多能对付2个生物。两个人用的话可以控制3个吗？还是这是不定向的范围攻击？</p><p>KP：范围内全部该生物都会受到影响，如果你的MP不够用的话会就地昏过去。可以多人合用，消耗MP平分，但是每个人都要扣san。</p><p> </p><p>织作：咒语……吗……不知为何感觉没什么实感……</p><p>黑井：……水野小姐刚刚似乎提到还有驱逐的咒语？那又是什么？</p><p>水野：就是我刚才提到，会消灭它们的咒语。</p><p>黑井：……这样啊。（思考了一会）……不，果然还是算了。</p><p> </p><p>KP：水野 is watching you。</p><p> </p><p>黑井：……如果以人的形态犯下了罪，那也只能由人的法律来裁决，而不应该是我。……如果只是怪物，就……另当别论。</p><p>水野：我不会劝阻你们，不过如果有可能的话，请尽可能少涉及事件真相……</p><p>虽然是我个人的观点……圆满结局有时候比真相更重要。</p><p>黑井：原本我也是这么想的……然而，至少对我来说，杀人凶手逍遥法外就算不上圆满结局。只有这一点……</p><p>水野：（笑）您很有正义感。不过如果只是毁坏尸体罪的话，能睁一只眼闭一只眼吗？</p><p>黑井：…………水野小姐，似乎还知道一些我们不知道的东西？</p><p>那要看是谁了，我会好好考虑一下的。（慢慢地露出一个笑容）</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-11-</p><p> </p><p>KP：在离开水野家前你们要不要吃个晚饭？</p><p>PL不二：喔，我们要和水野小姐共进晚餐吗？（期待）</p><p>KP：你要邀请她吗？</p><p>PL不二：请吧，毕竟一日为师，而且没有收我们咨询费。</p><p>KP：水野答应了。你们如果吃饭的时候没什么别的要说的我就跳过了。</p><p>PL不二：我要问她喜欢吃什么再推荐餐馆（美食专栏作家的本气）</p><p>KP：…………………………</p><p>水野表示她喜欢吃辣。</p><p> </p><p>黑井：太巧了我也是~</p><p> </p><p>PL不二：于是推荐了附近一家居酒屋的激辣拉面。</p><p>KP：织作少爷的表情一定很精彩，我竟然有点想看。</p><p>PL白石：……我没有吃激辣拉面，点了炸饺和鸡肉串，看到另外两个人碗里红艳艳的辣椒油，露出了胃疼的表情。</p><p>KP：还有什么要问的吗？没有的话就算你们吃饱喝足然后告别了。</p><p>PL白石：我这里没有了……</p><p>然而我有点在意，我们来见水野的时候还是那副伪装不良的样子吗……</p><p>PL不二：……………………啊。</p><p>KP：……我觉得这个不重要，重点是你们难道保持着这副不良的样子送加奈子回家了吗？</p><p>PL不二：…………是这样的呢！（强行欢快）</p><p>反正我们没有进到她家里，就送到楼下而已。</p><p>KP：哦那就没什么关系了。</p><p>PL不二：而且说到底我打车了，她父母不会看到我们人的。</p><p>KP：打车是真的有钱人。</p><p>PL不二：我没钱，但是我有经费。</p><p>……说到经费，吃晚饭的时候我得给主编发个邮件跟他说晚上还有采访安排所以晚一天交作业，哦不，报告。</p><p>KP：主编答应了，不过要求你明天交的报告要有内容。</p><p>PL不二：（……顺利的话明天也许真的能有内容……）</p><p>PL白石：水野小姐居然没对我们的打扮有所评论？</p><p>KP：水野小姐是经历过什么的人，你们还是太年轻了。</p><p>PL不二：可我们比她大两岁？</p><p>KP：你为什么在跟一个半神话生物比年龄……</p><p>PL不二：因为是亲戚？</p><p>PL白石：……？？？</p><p>KP：那也是织作的亲戚，不是你的（暂时）。</p><p> </p><p>PL不二：总之，因为反正接下来要去风俗店，我们并没有找地方把乔装卸掉。</p><p>KP：OK，你们到红灯区的时间大概是晚上八点半。</p><p>红灯区的街上有各种各样的人，有的看上去是来寻欢作乐，有的像你们一样小混混打扮。</p><p>PL白石：先侦查？</p><p>KP：白石你已经很上道了……你们骰【侦查】吧。</p><p> </p><p>黑井白夜（技能判定）</p><p>【侦查】70 出点9成功</p><p>织作朽叶（技能判定）</p><p>【侦查】50 出点90失败</p><p> </p><p>PL白石：……瞎了。</p><p>KP：黑井发现街上有不少的小混混打扮得看上去很像你们今天早上在柚木家外瞄到的那个男人。</p><p>PL不二：……警觉。</p><p>如果早上那个人也在，我还能认出来吗？</p><p>KP：你过个【灵感/2】。</p><p> </p><p>黑井白夜（属性判定）</p><p>【灵感】80/2=40 出点9成功</p><p> </p><p>KP：你并没有在现在看到的人中发现早上那个人，不过如果你看到他，是可以认出来的。</p><p>PL不二：唔……至少我可以判断他应该也会在这一带出没。那先去买来的情报里提到的店吧。</p><p>KP：你们到了情报中提到的风俗店，这家店外面挂的招牌是“满足您的一切需求”。</p><p>PL白石：等等，进去之前我要问问青木他那边有没有什么新进展。</p><p>KP：青木回答说调查发现雨宫先生确实是柴田株式会社的一位社员，单身未婚有稳定收入，与加奈子是怎么认识的暂时不明。</p><p>其实刚才你侦查成功的话我可以让你发现一下木场和青木的……</p><p>PL白石：…………我不确定想不想用现在的样子被他们碰见…………</p><p>KP：反正他们不过侦查也认不出你们。</p><p>PL不二：木场刑警那么显眼，黑井难道没有注意到他吗？（忍笑）</p><p>KP：你才见过他一面而已。</p><p>PL不二：好吧，只要不在店里碰见应该没有大碍……</p><p>KP：要进去吗？</p><p>PL不二：进去吧。（笑）我猜织作君一定没有进过这种地方……</p><p>KP：不要说得跟你很老油条一样……</p><p>PL不二：我觉得黑井至少知道那句招牌是什么意思。虽然他才24岁（……）</p><p>PL白石：（虽然有点伤自尊但以PC的角度而言应该确实没有来过……）</p><p> </p><p>KP：这里看上去是一家酒吧，里面灯光昏暗，主厅比较小，以包厢为主。</p><p>你们两人一进门就有侍者迎上来，问你们想要什么样的服务。</p><p>PL不二：忘记了，我要偷偷把录音笔打开。</p><p> </p><p>黑井：玩的不急，我俩要指名叫加奈子的姑娘，她今晚在吗？</p><p> </p><p>KP：侍者以为你们是熟客，告诉你们说“加奈子小姐半个月前辞掉了这里的工作，已经很久没在这里出现过了。”</p><p>PL不二：我能过交涉技能问他们要加奈子留在工作地点的联系方式之类的吗？</p><p>KP：你试试看RP一下。</p><p> </p><p>黑井：哈？半个月？搞什么，那那个教书的大叔还让我们来这找她？（露出不耐烦的神情）这边可是有重要的生意啊，有那姑娘的电话或者住的地方么？</p><p> </p><p>KP：……你不用过了，侍者听了你的话后彬彬有礼地表示他不能透露那位小姐的信息，请你们离开。</p><p>PL不二：（皱眉）就算不能用本田来诈……你总不能让我假装是她的追求者吧？</p><p>赌一把吧，把翻拍的不良加奈子的照片和下午的男人的照片丢给侍者，说你们这招牌未免糊弄人，找你们店长来，拿着这个去也可以，不然今晚这街上可有不少外人，别给两边都找事。</p><p>KP：……侍者表情不变地招了下手，走过来三个五大三粗的保镖推搡着你们就往外赶。</p><p> </p><p>侍者：找事？你们是外来的吧，这儿什么地盘都不清楚？</p><p>织作：你待会就知道了。</p><p> </p><p>PL白石：我给木场警部打电话，说我们找到了疑似柚木加奈子打工的风俗店。</p><p>KP：木场骂了一声，让你们稍等，他们马上到。</p><p>PL白石：……我要趁这点时间把我的形象稍微整理一下。</p><p>KP：黑井呢？</p><p>PL不二：留着也没用了，卸掉吧。</p><p>KP：你们卸掉乔装不久，木场就带着气喘吁吁的青木赶到了风俗店门口。</p><p> </p><p>木场：你确定就是这家？怎么找到的？</p><p>黑井：嗯，一些记者的方式……</p><p> </p><p>PL不二：我把刚刚侍者说加奈子直到半月前都在这里打工，以及不能透露她的联络信息的录音放给木场警部和青木听。</p><p>KP：木场听完眉头紧皱。</p><p> </p><p>木场：你们诈出来的？那我和青木进去，你们两个露过脸的别去了。</p><p>织作：警部也打算暗中调查么？</p><p>木场：（瞪了一眼）老子不会那些花花肠子，直接甩身份问就完了。</p><p>黑井：那就更不需要我们回避了吧（笑）</p><p>织作：我们进去之前乔装改扮过了，未必会被认出来。</p><p>木场：……你确定不会被认出来的话随你们。</p><p> </p><p>KP：说完木场就大跨步进去了，青木小跑着也跟了上去。你们要一起进去吗？</p><p>PL不二：我把原本扎马尾的头发放下来遮一下脸。</p><p>PL白石：……我愣了一下之后拉起黑井跟在他们后面进去。</p><p> </p><p>KP：你们又进了风俗店，依然是那位侍者迎上来。木场亮出警察证说明身份，说现在正在查一桩很可能与柚木加奈子有关的凶案，请他们配合。</p><p> </p><p>侍者：（想了一下）具体情况我也不是很清楚，只知道半个月前店长通知把加奈子小姐的牌子撤了。请警官先生稍等，我联系一下店长。</p><p> </p><p>PL白石：果然国家强权比较好用一些吗……</p><p>PL不二：可是你没有警官证……</p><p> </p><p>KP：侍者从前台打了个电话说了几句，对你们说：“店长请几位到楼上，请跟我来。”</p><p>PL白石：我们谨慎地跟在木场警部身后上了楼。</p><p>KP：（你们竟然和木场一起上来，下面看来我要独角戏了……）</p><p>侍者把你们带到三楼，这里和楼下氛围不同，看上去只是普通的办公室。侍者敲了其中一间的门，得到允许后把你们请了进去。</p><p>办公桌后坐着一位打扮得体的中年男性，他自我介绍说是这家酒吧的店长。</p><p>PL不二：我们先把场面交给木场警部（笑）</p><p> </p><p>木场：我是中野署搜查一科的木场。最近我们在调查一起案件，死者身份不明，案发现场怀疑是柚木小姐租住的公寓，因此想了解一下柚木小姐的各种情况。</p><p>店长：柚木小姐……加奈子啊，虽然不想承认，不过既然几位都找上来了……</p><p>她大概是一年多前来我这里工作的，一开始态度很差，也很挑客人。大概半年多前有位教授看上了她，把她包了下来，她就从这里离职了，不过大概过了两个月就又回来了。</p><p>回来之后她态度倒是好了很多，什么样的客人都接，她长得好看，还带着学生的青涩，受到了不少人的欢迎。我怀疑是她家里出了什么变故，很需要钱吧。</p><p>木场：那半个月前的离职又是怎么回事？</p><p>店长：她说想要换个地方重新开始生活，我就答应了。干这一行的女孩子想要金盆洗手不算少见。</p><p>木场：她在这里时的联系方式你还有吗？</p><p>店长：她住在哪儿我不知道，一般要找她就打她的手机。</p><p> </p><p>KP：店长给了你们一个手机号码。</p><p>PL白石：这个手机号码和我们手里有的学生小姐的号码不一样是吗？</p><p>KP：这个手机号和你们已知的加奈子的号码不同。</p><p> </p><p>店长：加奈子这次辞职之后我就没再见过她了，不知道这个手机号还能不能用。</p><p>木场：她在这里工作的时候，有什么常客吗？</p><p>店长：她上次回来之后什么人都接，一般人也只是看中她年轻漂亮。要说特别……有位先生是这边的常客，每次指名都要求学生妹，有一次加奈子去陪他，之后他再来就一直指她来陪。</p><p>木场：知道那个人的身份吗？</p><p>店长：干我们这行的，不问客人信息是基本准则，也就是陪伴的姑娘本人聊天的时候能打探到一点。那位先生是个体面人打扮，据说是学校的老师，其他都不知道了。</p><p> </p><p>KP：你们两个有什么想要插嘴的或者心理学的，随时申请。</p><p>PL不二：我插个嘴，向店长简单描述一下本田的身高体型特征，以及身上会有化学药品的气味，询问那位常客是否是这样的人。</p><p> </p><p>店长：那位先生差不多就是这样的体型……没错，他身上总有股子化学药剂的气味，有点呛。陪过他的姑娘有几个还抱怨过他身上的味道难闻。</p><p>织作：（轻声和木场说）我们大概知道是谁，晚点向您汇报。</p><p> </p><p>KP：木场瞪了你一眼。</p><p>织作：（无辜）也是下午才查到的，接着就马不停蹄赶来这里了……</p><p> </p><p>黑井：……（取出下午跟踪者的照片）那再麻烦您看一下，这位先生也是这里的客人吗？</p><p> </p><p>KP：店长看了一眼，说这就是当初包下加奈子的那位教授。</p><p>PL不二：……闭环扣上了呢。</p><p> </p><p>木场：（压低声音）你们怎么啥人都能碰见？</p><p>织作：呃，黑井君挺厉害的……（心想虽然套话经常玩脱）</p><p> </p><p>木场：除了客人外，柚木小姐有什么关系特别好的朋友吗？同性异性都可以。</p><p>店长：……朋友吗？她们女孩子间的暗流汹涌我不太搞得清，加奈子收入好也挺招人眼红的。要说异性的话，我们这店靠的是道上，他们有一些底层小伙子常在这附近转悠，他们都挺喜欢加奈子的，毕竟她长得好。</p><p>木场：那么，柚木小姐有男朋友吗？</p><p>店长：确实有个跟她关系火热的小伙子，不过他不负责管这块地方，是跟着过来玩的时候认识的，我也不清楚他的具体情况。加奈子辞职后他来吵过，可能是分手了吧。</p><p>木场：原来如此。请您帮忙要一下那家伙的联系方式，有其他情况也请尽快通知我们。</p><p> </p><p>KP：木场差不多问完了，你们俩还要问什么吗？</p><p> </p><p>黑井：……柚木小姐的男朋友，是什么时候和她认识的？</p><p>店长：大概三个月前，加奈子回来这儿工作之后的事儿了。有一次他们几个小伙子一起来我这里玩，指了几个姑娘去喝酒，就有加奈子。</p><p>黑井：（……这就奇怪了，在柚木宅附近碰见的大概就是这个人，可他到底是谁的男朋友？）</p><p> </p><p>木场：（压低声音）你们不会连柚木小姐那个男朋友也碰到过吧？</p><p>织作：……不确定，在柚木家附近碰见过看上去像的人，不过我们一看见他他就跑了。</p><p> </p><p>黑井：加奈子小姐的那位常客，最后一次来店里是什么时候？也是来找加奈子吗？</p><p>店长：这么说起来，那位先生差不多有三个星期没有来过了。</p><p>不过也有可能是单独找她出去了，毕竟不通过我们这儿就能少一块花销。</p><p> </p><p>黑井：关于这位教授（指照片）您还知道些其他什么吗？</p><p>店长：（摇头）就连他是个教授的事儿我也是听姑娘们说的，不过他找姑娘基本都是外宿一夜，有几个租住在我这边的姑娘白天回来的时候看上去恍恍惚惚的。</p><p>黑井：我们想找接触过他的女孩聊一聊。您能安排吗？</p><p> </p><p>KP：店长答应了，打了几个电话后说现在有三个女孩子有空，问你们是要在这儿聊还是给你们开个包厢。</p><p>PL不二：黑井想了想，询问木场警部的意见，他和青木赶不赶时间，是否和我们一起留下。</p><p>KP：木场说既然都叫来了，问完了再走。</p><p> </p><p>黑井：（对店长）那请帮我们安排个包厢吧，就不多打扰您了。</p><p>店长：不必客气，协助警方工作是公民的义务。</p><p> </p><p>PL不二：我又在若无其事地假扮警察了（笑）</p><p>KP：你们到了店长给你们开的空包厢，过了一会儿，陆续进来了三个姑娘，看上去都有些拘谨，似乎是知道了你们的身份。</p><p>PL不二：黑井用眼神询问木场警部是否要先问话。</p><p> </p><p>木场：我不擅长应付这些女孩子，那人也不是我碰见的，你们来问。</p><p>黑井：好的。（对姑娘们笑了笑）不用那么紧张，我们只是想问几句话。</p><p>（向她们展示教授的照片）这个人曾经找过你们对吗？你们有人知道他是谁吗？</p><p> </p><p>KP：姑娘们看了一下那张照片，然后面面相觑，都说自己印象不深了，只是记得自己似乎陪过这人。</p><p>你们俩过一个【幸运】。</p><p> </p><p>黑井白夜（属性判定）</p><p>【幸运】60 出点86失败</p><p>织作朽叶（属性判定）</p><p>【幸运】65 出点13成功</p><p> </p><p>KP：那么有一个姑娘似乎被织作吸引了，朝你频频暗送秋波。</p><p>PL白石：…………………………</p><p>我心虚地偷看黑井（。</p><p>PL不二：我发现了织作的偷看，对他露出鼓励和调戏皆有的笑容。</p><p>KP：…………（默默低下头看剧本）</p><p>PL白石：那我还是有点心虚地冲那个女孩笑了一下。</p><p>KP：那姑娘看你有了点回应，有些得意，挪了个位子坐得离你近了些。</p><p> </p><p>姑娘：这位先生贵姓？</p><p>织作：……敝姓织作。（努力让自己坐在原地不动）</p><p> </p><p>PL不二：如果是真的白石这会可能已经想打人了（笑）</p><p>PL白石：饶了我吧……</p><p> </p><p>织作：我听店长说他来指名都是找你们出去。还有印象去了哪里吗？或者其他的什么细节都行，我们都想知道。</p><p> </p><p>KP：姑娘努力回忆了一下……话说你都不问问人家名字的。</p><p>PL白石：我不想知道！</p><p>PL不二：KP你这会不嫌编名字麻烦了吗？</p><p> </p><p>姑娘：应该是很长时间之前的事儿了，他肯定只来找过我一次，否则我不会印象这么浅的。</p><p>外宿……哦对了，我记起这个人了。他来这儿也不喝酒，就只是找个女孩子直接带回家……后面怎么样了来着？我记不太清了，早上醒后就回来了……</p><p> </p><p>PL不二：其他的女孩们有发表什么意见吗？</p><p>KP：另外两个姑娘听了之后似乎也都回忆了起来，一起点头。</p><p>PL不二：…………投个心理学。</p><p>KP：双骰？</p><p>PL白石：双骰吧。</p><p> </p><p>（KP暗骰中）</p><p>【给黑井：你判断不出女孩子们讲的是不是真话。】</p><p>【给织作：你觉得女孩子们都没有撒谎。】</p><p> </p><p>PL不二：……（幽怨的眼神）</p><p> </p><p>第一个姑娘：这个人最奇怪的一点就是不在店里多呆，就像是来叫上门服务的家政妇一样，但是钱也不会少给。</p><p>织作：那你们有人还记得他家在哪里吗？</p><p>姑娘：不行，那天晚上的事儿我实在想不起来，总觉得有点凉飕飕的……</p><p> </p><p>KP：三个姑娘又想了想，说那位先生应该是住在世田谷区。</p><p> </p><p>黑井：在那位先生家里，还碰见过其他人吗？嗯……比如女仆之类的？</p><p>（对挨着织作坐的姑娘微笑）</p><p>姑娘：……想不起来了，好像是没有。我只记得进门的时候屋子里是黑的，如果有人的话至少应该开一下灯？</p><p>话说回来，就算有女仆，带女孩子回家的时候也会让她回避吧？</p><p>黑井：这倒说的也是（笑）</p><p> </p><p>织作：店长说听你们讲他是个教授？知道在哪里教什么的吗？</p><p>姑娘：嗯，他自己说的，他是武藏野大学的生物学教授。</p><p>织作：（这倒是记得很清楚？有这条应该就能确定身份了吧……）那他说自己的名字了吗？</p><p>姑娘：这倒没说。</p><p> </p><p>PL白石：……感觉往下也问不出什么了……虽然全都想不起当晚的事情这点挺可疑的……</p><p>KP：没什么要问的话就当你们要告辞了？</p><p>坐在织作旁边的姑娘掏出一张像是名片的东西，在唇上吻了一下，塞进了你的口袋里。</p><p> </p><p>姑娘：先生，有空再来玩哦？</p><p>织作：………………这位姑娘，我现在是在执勤中。</p><p>姑娘：知道啦，所以让你有空的时候再来嘛。</p><p> </p><p>PL白石：……我带头起身走了出去。</p><p>KP：好的，你沐浴在木场、青木和黑井意味深长的视线中略显僵硬地率先离席了。</p><p>（叹气）人家夜店姑娘都给你塞带口红印的名片了，你连装都不装一下，岿然不动的，果然PC似PL形……</p><p>PL白石：你指望我在上司和暗恋对象面前能有什么反应？</p><p>KP：……你说出来了。</p><p>PL不二：（在一旁笑）</p><p> </p><p>PL白石：出去的路上我要找到刚刚带我们进来的侍者。</p><p>KP：……你想干嘛？</p><p>PL白石：跟他说我是外来的没错，不过也请你记好了，这里是法治社会的东京。</p><p>KP：……侍者用看傻子的眼神看着你。</p><p> </p><p>侍者：法治社会也会有警方不利用公权力啊。</p><p>织作：下次再雇佣未成年少女，来的可就不是我了，话说回来，没有你我们还没法肯定加奈子真在这呢，多谢了啊。</p><p>侍者：您这话建议去对店长说。</p><p> </p><p>PL不二：…………我过来好笑地把幼稚的老同学拉走了。</p><p>KP：太幼稚了，又不是你去忽悠的人。</p><p>PL白石：他找人对我们动手动脚。</p><p>KP：……好吧，看在你RP足够敬业的份上（看大少爷的眼神）</p><p> </p><p>黑井：好了好了，知道织作君在替我找场子，但这种事情常有的，我不会放在心上的哦？</p><p>（微笑着拍拍对方的肩，发现手要抬得老高差点就得踮脚，眼神中不由露出一点怨念。）</p><p>织作：……常有吗？</p><p>黑井：…………</p><p>嗯，常有的。</p><p>织作：…………。</p><p> </p><p>KP：……不二，自黑乙。</p><p>PL不二：SIZ11和17的差距太现实了，回避不了啊。</p><p>KP：……算了。你们出来后还有什么要做的？</p><p>PL不二：我要再对街上侦查，看能不能找到……呃，不知道是谁的男朋友。</p><p>KP：你过【侦查】。</p><p> </p><p>黑井白夜（技能判定）</p><p>【侦查】70 出点61成功</p><p> </p><p>KP：你什么都没发现。</p><p>PL不二：看来是不在呢。</p><p>PL白石：给拿到的加奈子的电话打一个试试？</p><p>KP：过了一会儿电话接通了，传来了一个你很熟悉的声音问是谁。</p><p>PL白石：…………居然通了？？</p><p>KP：你对这条信息有什么误解。</p><p>PL白石：失策了，不该当着boss打电话的……</p><p>KP：木场朝你看了过来。</p><p> </p><p>PL不二：拿过织作的电话，问对方是否是柚木加奈子小姐。</p><p>电话那头：我是的，请问是哪位？</p><p> </p><p>PL不二：……（思考）我能用交涉技能，说有重要的事情，以个人名义请她明天和我见一面吗？</p><p>KP：骰【信用】或【快速交谈】。</p><p> </p><p>黑井白夜（技能判定）</p><p>【快速交谈】80 出点46成功</p><p> </p><p>KP：那么电话那头的女性答应了你的邀约，问你下午有没有空。</p><p>PL不二：我回答下午可以，问她在哪里见面方便。</p><p>KP：她约你在离歌舞伎町不远的一家咖啡厅见面。</p><p>PL不二：我记下地址，和她说打扰了，晚安。</p><p>KP：木场 is watching you。</p><p>（暗骰）</p><p>……算了，没什么，继续吧。</p><p> </p><p>PL不二：KP你刚刚投的什么……</p><p>KP：……告诉你们也无妨，让青木过个了灵感看看能否发现他的同事是个基佬并且恋爱了。</p><p>PL白石：？？？</p><p>KP： “这个记者随随便便拿他的电话他都不反抗？而且记者君还长得很漂亮。”这也太明目张胆了……</p><p>PL不二：结果呢？</p><p>KP：令人绝望的92。</p><p>PL不二：自动失败（喷笑）小芥子通常运转……</p><p> </p><p>木场：你们刚才给柚木小姐打电话了？（盯）</p><p>黑井：我猜织作君自己都没指望能接通……比起这个，我们先找个安静点的地方和您汇报一下今天的情况吧。</p><p> </p><p>KP：这个点要找安静的地方，你们大概只能回警局了。</p><p>PL不二：现在几点了……</p><p>KP：现在估计过了十点了。</p><p>PL不二：…………怕什么来什么。好吧我跟三位人民公仆一起回了警局。</p><p>KP：你们要跟木场和青木解释到什么程度？</p><p> </p><p>黑井：我长话短说，加奈子小姐坚持要出门调查真相，因为她是位年轻女性，我判断还是有人陪同比较好，织作君是被我硬拉上一起的——还没跟木场警部您说，我们高中的时候就认识，这次会正巧碰上我也很意外。</p><p>因为陪同加奈子小姐行动，我们在柚木宅附近曾经遇见看上去类似风俗店长描述的加奈子男友的人物，但我们一发现他他就逃走了。</p><p>加奈子小姐告诉我们她在学校时，化学老师本田幸次曾经对她发表过有点类似意味不明的骚扰言论。我和织作下午前往本田家见到了他，他的精神状态很不稳定，被问到这件事时激烈否定但显得非常心虚。而我刚刚向店长询问的个人特征就是本田的，符合店长描述的常客形象。</p><p>现在看来，至少本田对未成年女学生的不正当兴趣已经很明显了，而且如果是为了隐瞒这件事情，他对加奈子小姐有充足的伤害动机。……我们在他的家门口还发现可能是搬运大量硫磺粉留下的痕迹，恕我冒昧，硫酸也可以用来处理尸体。就现阶段的情报而言，我觉得本田非常可疑。</p><p>至于那位教授完全是个偶然，下午我们在加奈子的学校附近碰见了他，不过无法确认他是在留意我们还是刚巧路过。</p><p> </p><p>KP：……哇哦。</p><p>PL不二：我也尽一下公民义务（笑）</p><p> </p><p>木场：（想了想）那位教授怕也不是偶然，闹不好是跟着柚木小姐一起过去的。青木你先查一下这个教授是什么人，明天白天我们去学校询问一下那个叫本田的。那个柚木小姐的男朋友有照片吗？没有的话明天请你再来一趟警局，找画师画一张。</p><p>黑井：我们只是远远看到了那个男人一眼，印象中只是一个长相很普通的小混混，打扮跟今天在风俗街上的那些差不多……我也不确定他真的就是店长说的人，或者再见到我还能不能认出来。</p><p>木场：总之尽量找吧，明天晚上我再去找那个店长问问。</p><p>黑井：好的，有什么需要我都会尽量配合。……个人一点浅见，我很在意本田的家里，不知道还能不能留下什么线索。</p><p>木场：本田家住什么地方？</p><p>黑井：（把本田宅的地址给木场警部）</p><p>木场：……这样吧，明天早晨兵分两路，我去学校找本田，青木去他家先调查一下。就说是凶杀案调查，找公寓管理员要备用钥匙进去。</p><p> </p><p>PL不二：成功了，高兴。</p><p> </p><p>黑井：那么我明天一早来警局做画像，然后和青木君、织作君一起行动可以吗？尽量不耽误你们的时间（微笑）</p><p>木场：就这么办吧，随时保持联络（朝青木）</p><p> </p><p>PL不二：木场警部真的是个好人啊。</p><p>KP：你突然就给我的NPC发好人卡？</p><p>PL不二：因为没有过多刁难我这个小记者？</p><p>KP：可能因为他认识你们社里某个漂亮的前？后？辈……</p><p> </p><p>黑井：那我先回家休息了？各位明早见。</p><p> </p><p>KP：那么你回家了，织作没别的事也可以回去了。</p><p>PL白石：毕竟昨天留宿警局了呢，也回家好好洗个澡休息一下吧……</p><p>KP：木场和青木留下来写一下报告，写完也就回家了。</p><p>PL不二：真是波澜壮阔的一天啊。</p><p>我要给学生小姐发个邮件，虽然已经半夜了。</p><p>KP：在你们看不见的地方NPC们可能更波澜壮阔哦。</p><p>你给学生小姐发什么邮件？反正不管发什么她都没回复你。</p><p>PL不二：……你这样说我就很虚……</p><p>……总之，给学生小姐发条消息，让她小心本田。虽然其实没什么必要……（复杂）</p><p>KP：她没有回复你的消息。</p><p>PL不二：半夜了，没有回复也还好吧……（忧虑）</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-12-</p><p> </p><p>PL不二：我回到自己家里，一觉睡到第二天早上。警署几点上班啊？</p><p>KP：警署八点开始接待来客，不过七点就上班了。</p><p>PL不二：那我八点十分到了中野署门口。过来的路上先顺便看一眼悬赏情报有没有人答复教授的身份信息？</p><p>KP：有人回复你说，照片中这位男性是武藏野大学生物学系的教授，姓久保。</p><p> </p><p>黑井：唉，没想到中途会和警方合流，早知道这笔情报费就能省下来了……</p><p>（有点心痛地付了报酬）</p><p> </p><p>KP：你不是有经费吗？</p><p>PL不二：经费也不是要多少有多少啊……</p><p>总之我到了警署门口，先给织作发了个邮件，然后跟前台说约好了青木警官来给他现在担当的案件做画像。</p><p>对了学生小姐还没有回我的邮件吗？</p><p>KP：织作出来把你接了进去，青木请来了画师。</p><p>学生小姐在早上六点给你回了个邮件说她会注意，谢谢你的提醒。</p><p>PL白石：那在黑井君做画像的期间，我和青木一起调查教授的身份？</p><p>KP：可以，在黑井给画师描述那人长相的时候，你们查到武藏野大学生物学系有位教授姓久保，就是你们那天遇到的人。</p><p>PL白石：意外地什么判定也没要呢。做完画像要多久？</p><p>KP：大概需要半小时。</p><p>PL不二：画出来是什么样子啊（笑）</p><p>KP：是个浓眉小眼，鼻梁较高的年轻男人。</p><p> </p><p>PL白石：那么我们八点三刻左右？就可以出发前往本田家了？</p><p>PL不二：我有点在意……木场警部这时候已经到鹰羽女校了吗？</p><p>KP：差不多吧，木场八点半就出发了，走前提醒青木随时保持联络。</p><p>PL不二：想拜托青木君联系木场警部，到了之后确认一下本田和加奈子是否都有正常去学校。</p><p>其实那边也挺担心的，但住宅这边的调查也很难舍弃……（叹气）</p><p>KP：差不多九点一刻的时候，木场发来邮件说见到了柚木小姐，对本田老师的询问将在课后开始。</p><p>PL不二：唔……总之木场警部真的是好人（笑）</p><p>PL白石：半小时够我们到本田的住宅了吗？</p><p>KP：够了，你们甚至可以开警车，当然警灯不会开……</p><p>PL不二：青木君开车吗，总感觉有点不好意思（笑）有人随身携带车钥匙却没点驾驶技能呢。</p><p>KP：其实驾驶技能有初始值25，普通的开车除非明确说明是没有驾照的，否则按照驾驶技能x4来判定，只有需要飙车才判定x1。</p><p>但你们要是坐警车就只能让青木来开了，不然严格说起来算违规……</p><p>PL白石：于是我们搭青木的车一起到了本田住的公寓。要去问物业管理借钥匙吗？</p><p>KP：青木向公寓管理处说明了情况，要到了本田公寓的备用钥匙。</p><p>PL不二：那我们上楼来到了本田的房间。</p><p>虽然说人在学校……唔，保险起见，申请投聆听和侦查。</p><p>KP：请骰技能。</p><p> </p><p>黑井白夜（技能判定）</p><p>【聆听】60 出点61失败 </p><p>【侦查】70 出点6成功</p><p>织作朽叶（技能判定）</p><p>【聆听】25 出点99大失败 </p><p>【侦查】50 出点44成功</p><p> </p><p>PL不二：……。</p><p>PL白石：我的错……</p><p>KP：那么你们没发现什么异常情况，而织作被门外放的垃圾绊了一跤，发出了很大的响声，因此你们也没听见房里有什么动静。织作HP-1。</p><p>PL不二：青木朝你投来了惊讶的视线。</p><p>KP：青木倒是没你们这么小心翼翼，没太在意。</p><p>PL白石：……我急救一下我自己……</p><p>KP：你骰【急救】。</p><p> </p><p>织作朽叶（技能判定）</p><p>【急救】50 出点15成功 HP13→14</p><p> </p><p>PL不二：这次倒是很普通地成功了呢（笑）</p><p>KP：看来你很了解自己的身体？</p><p>PL白石：咳咳……既然没什么特别的就开门吧。</p><p>PL不二：我还是保持一定的警惕……</p><p> </p><p>KP：你们打开了门。屋里没有有人在的迹象。</p><p>PL白石：房间里大概是什么样子？</p><p>KP：这是一间很普通的两居室公寓，门口的鞋架上放着几双男式鞋子和拖鞋，厨房和客厅是半隔断式的，现在被随手乱扔的酒瓶和零食袋等弄得乱七八糟。两间居室一间是卧室，一间是书房，看上去都没怎么收拾。</p><p>要从哪里开始调查？</p><p>PL不二：先看客厅和厨房，有什么不寻常的地方吗？</p><p>还有屋里能闻到化学药品、特别是硫磺的味道吗？</p><p>KP：请同时骰【侦查】和【聆听】以代替嗅觉判定。</p><p> </p><p>黑井白夜（技能判定）</p><p>【侦查】70 出点7成功 </p><p>【聆听】60 出点36成功</p><p>织作朽叶（技能判定）</p><p>【侦查】50 出点49成功 </p><p>【聆听】25 出点90失败</p><p> </p><p>PL白石：……（心虚）</p><p>KP：黑井嗅到了一股相当不正常的硫磺气味。你们还在客厅的茶几下层发现了许多打火机，上面标着店名，似乎是你们那天去调查的风俗店赠送的。</p><p> </p><p>黑井：这算是确证了吧……</p><p> </p><p>PL不二：我能判断硫磺气味是从哪里散发出来的吗？</p><p>KP：你觉得这股气味是从书房里传来的。</p><p>PL不二：那我们先进书房看看吧。</p><p> </p><p>KP：书房里放着两张桌子，一张较小的是书桌，另一张较大的桌子上摆放着各种化学器皿，桌子下有几个大包裹。</p><p>PL白石：过去看看那些化学器皿里有没有内容，能不能看出来是什么……虽然说多半不能，我没点化学……（虚）</p><p>PL不二：蹲下去检查桌子下面的包裹的内容。</p><p>KP：织作看到桌面上有一个比较大的瓷皿中盛着不少黑色的粉末。</p><p>黑井打开桌子下的包裹，发现里面放的分别是黑色的粉末，无色的晶体和黄色的块状物，黄色块状物看上去是硫磺。</p><p>PL不二：……文科生黑井对此一筹莫展。</p><p>织作医生，靠你了（忍笑）</p><p>KP：骰个【化学】或【知识/2】。</p><p>PL白石：我感觉要心疼自己的专业课绩点了……</p><p> </p><p>黑井白夜（属性判定）</p><p>【知识】80/2=40 出点80失败</p><p>织作朽叶（属性判定）</p><p>【知识】80/2=40 出点34成功</p><p> </p><p>PL白石：……没白学！</p><p>KP：你判断出瓷皿中的粉末是下面包裹里的三种物质按照一定比例混合研磨而成，并且猜测黑色的粉末是碳粉，无色晶体恐怕是硝酸钾一类的东西——这是古法制火药的配方。</p><p> </p><p>织作：………………这个……大概，是炸药。</p><p>看来黑井君保持警觉是对的，幸好本田人不在家（心有余悸）</p><p>黑井：（……想岔了，其实我怕的是发疯的本田冲我们泼硫酸……不过还是不要告诉他们了吧（擦汗））</p><p> </p><p>PL白石：我要告诉青木我认为这是手工合成的火药。</p><p>PL不二：而我总之先给瓷皿和包裹都拍个照？</p><p>KP：青木听完大吃一惊，说就凭这一点就可以将本田拘捕，并给木场发了邮件。</p><p>黑井过【摄影】。</p><p> </p><p>黑井白夜（技能判定）</p><p>【摄影】51 出点3大成功</p><p> </p><p>KP：……哇哦。</p><p>PL不二：然而化学药品怎么拍都只是化学药品？（笑）</p><p>KP：……那这样，你完美地拍下了这些东西的照片，并且在寻找合适的拍摄角度时，撞掉了书桌上一本里面还夹着笔的本子。笔滚出去了，本子掉在了你脚下。</p><p> </p><p>黑井：……啊。</p><p>织作君，手套…？</p><p> </p><p>PL白石：我带上手套，过来捡起那本本子，打开来看。</p><p>KP：这看上去只是一本普通的笔记本，前几页随手记着一些电话号码或备忘事宜。然而从某一页开始，笔记本纸上用歪歪扭扭的字迹写满了“她为什么没死”。</p><p>感受到笔记主人可能陷入的疯狂状态，请进行0/1的san check。</p><p> </p><p>PL不二：…………失策，我以为本田只是个普通麻瓜……</p><p>KP：没想到吧。（眼镜反光）</p><p>PL白石：没事，织作的san值还高一些……</p><p>PL不二：……但我要拍照的话也得看对吧？</p><p>KP：没错。</p><p> </p><p>织作朽叶（san check）63 出点61成功</p><p>SAN 63→63</p><p>黑井白夜（san check）58 出点2成功</p><p>SAN 58→58</p><p> </p><p>KP：记者是见过大世面的记者。嗯，也不过是一张纸上写了点疯话而已（笑）</p><p>PL不二：……我先拍照。还要过技能吗？</p><p>KP：拍个笔记纸，时间不紧张就不用了。</p><p>PL不二：好的，那我拍完之后把化学品和笔记本的照片都发给青木君，给他留档。</p><p>KP：青木脸色很严峻地点头。</p><p>PL白石：我能在不被发现的情况下从三个包裹各弄一点样品回去化验吗？虽然看着像，总得确认一下，也以防万一后续证据被毁灭了……</p><p>KP：可以，包裹里还有不少，你可以在不引起注意的前提下拿走一点。</p><p>PL白石：于是作为一个负责的法医，我用证物袋装走了一点样品。</p><p> </p><p>KP：接下来还有什么想做的吗？</p><p>PL不二：调查一下书桌，还有什么藏起来的东西吗？</p><p>KP：请骰【侦查】。</p><p> </p><p>黑井白夜（技能判定）</p><p>【侦查】70 出点32成功</p><p> </p><p>KP：你没再发现什么值得注意的东西。</p><p>PL不二：唔……</p><p>PL白石：类似供述是有了……我们刚刚看过的客厅餐厅和书房里，有什么看上去像是或者能作为凶器的物品吗？</p><p>KP：能当成凶器的东西很多，比如厨房的一套菜刀，以及家用简易工具箱里的螺丝刀钳子之类的。</p><p>PL白石：没有真的检验尸体果然很难办……稍后再检查这些，先去卧室看看吧。</p><p> </p><p>KP：卧室地面上满是没有打扫过的啤酒罐和烟灰。家具布置很简单，只有一张床，床头柜和衣橱。</p><p>PL不二：此时PC们应不约而同露出了嫌弃的神情……</p><p>PL白石：嫌弃地检查衣橱。</p><p>PL不二：那我来看床头柜吧。</p><p>KP：请骰【侦查】。</p><p> </p><p>织作朽叶（技能判定）</p><p>【侦查】50 出点50成功</p><p>黑井白夜（技能判定）</p><p>【侦查】70 出点65成功</p><p> </p><p>KP：再次出现了零点仙。</p><p>PL不二：嫌弃使我们的出点变大。</p><p>KP：织作没有在衣橱里找到什么特别的东西。黑井则在床头柜附近的地面上发现了类似于衣物纤维燃烧后的黑色残留。</p><p>PL不二：在房间里烧衣服也太大胆了吧……这么看来遗留下其他证据的可能性大概比较小了……</p><p>PL白石：检查下床铺，然后我要用便携试剂检查房间里所有可能作为凶器的物品。</p><p>KP：床铺没发现什么。把所有可能作为凶器的东西全部验一遍花了你一小时，你发现厨房有一把水果刀上有大量的血液反应。</p><p>PL不二：……。</p><p>场面一度十分尴尬……总之我先拍个照吧……</p><p>KP：这个不用骰摄影了，只要不是故意的都能拍出来鲁米诺效果。</p><p>PL白石：我得问问青木这个需不需要证据保管，虽然我们一开始没有已经把本田定性成嫌疑犯，但是都已经这样了……</p><p>KP：青木表示需要，希望能把这把刀带回警署再做细致检查——重要，有鲁米诺反应就能提取出DNA检验。</p><p>PL白石：感觉到了职业便利……把水果刀用证物袋收了起来。</p><p>PL不二：出于职业习惯……我要给卧室的烧灼痕迹和客厅的风俗店打火机也拍个照片存档。</p><p>KP：你拍下了这些证物的照片。</p><p> </p><p>PL不二：做完所有这些，现在几点钟了？</p><p>KP：大概上午十一点半。</p><p>PL不二：好的，这次总可以请青木君吃饭了（笑）</p><p>KP：青木君辛苦了。</p><p>PLs：（一同）青木君辛苦了。</p><p>KP：（想了想）……唔，还是算了，让青木跟你们好好吃个饭吧。</p><p>PL不二：……KP你又想搞什么事情了……</p><p>KP：并没有，我只是在思考要让木场什么时候来找青木。</p><p>PL白石：请相信我们的工作积极性都还是很高的……而且要是被boss知道我们怀揣一堆证物在外面吃大餐大概都要被骂出血（x）</p><p>于是我们跟青木一块吃了个便饭，没有花很多时间的那种……然后联系一下木场警部，汇报上午的发现，顺便问问学校那边的调查情况？</p><p> </p><p>KP：木场听了你们的汇报，似乎大吃一惊，告诉你们说本田老师承认自己曾与加奈子有过不正当关系，但是不承认自己危害过加奈子。</p><p>根据木场询问得到的证言，加奈子在最近一个月一直在利用这点勒索本田。本田自称害怕被加奈子把事情捅出去，只能对她言听计从。</p><p> </p><p>PL不二：不过从本人的精神状态来看，被勒索可能也不完全是假的……？本田说加奈子勒索他什么呢？钱吗？</p><p>KP：本田说加奈子向他要求大笔金钱。</p><p>PL白石：可是光在家里造炸药这一条就够带走本田问话了吧？……无论如何，火药的样品和有血液反应的刀具都是从他家里找到的，回去检验一下马上就会真相大白……而且，那个本子也……</p><p>KP：木场表示同意，叫你们迅速回警局汇合，得到检验结果然后准备将本田作为嫌疑人逮捕。</p><p> </p><p>PL白石：……KP你这样我很难办啊，虽然说这里确实应该回去工作，但织作恐怕不会让黑井君一个人去见风俗小姐的……</p><p>PL不二：那我对你使用快速交谈？</p><p>KP：感觉很有趣，准了，不二你对白石用一下快速交谈吧。</p><p>先过一个POW对抗，成功再过技能。</p><p>PL白石：……喂，KP你来真的啊？</p><p>KP：因为KP觉得很有趣（眼镜反光）</p><p>PL不二：POW对抗我要投多少？</p><p>KP：45以下成功。</p><p> </p><p>黑井白夜（POW对抗）45 出点29成功</p><p> </p><p>PL白石：…………</p><p>PL不二：快速交谈，有APP加成吗？（灿烂微笑）</p><p>KP：准了，美貌加成请。</p><p> </p><p>黑井白夜（技能判定）</p><p>【快速交谈】80+5=85 出点27成功</p><p> </p><p>KP：来，RP一下，白石记得你被色诱成功了。</p><p>PL白石：……………………</p><p> </p><p>织作：………………（挂掉电话后脸色显得十分严肃）</p><p>黑井：……织作你有工作的话，要不下午我还是一个人去……</p><p>织作：不行！……如果你一定要去，我也要跟着一起。</p><p> </p><p>（KP暗骰中）</p><p>KP：……好吧。青木愣了一下，似乎觉得有些不对劲，朝你们投来了奇怪的视线。</p><p> </p><p>织作：黑井君忘记你答应过我什么了吗？</p><p>黑井：我没有，但这也是没办法不是吗？水野小姐也说了不能让她们碰面，如果真的……我们的时间不多了。（小声）而且约在咖啡馆也是公共场所，不算是独处，如果没有旁人我就逃走，最不济还有那个咒语……</p><p>（恢复音量）将本田绳之以法才是现在最重要的事……已经八九不离十了，他才是下手的那个人。织作君明白的吧？（用恳求的眼神看着对方）</p><p>织作：…………</p><p> </p><p>KP：在这里给为难的织作法医一个提示吧。（推眼镜）</p><p>PL白石：…？</p><p>KP：大学生周一下午不一定有课的。</p><p>PL不二：……虽然独自前往确实有点方，而且即使木场没有让织作回去上班，我也想过这个方案，但KP你自己提出来搞事的意图也太明显了……</p><p>KP：我这是在给你友情放水哦？</p><p>PL白石：……原来如此。这也是个办法。那我要怎样才能请动水野小姐帮忙？</p><p>KP：唔，你先骰个【幸运】吧。</p><p> </p><p>织作朽叶（属性判定）</p><p>【幸运】65 出点1 大成功</p><p> </p><p>KP：……？？？？你投了个大成功让你表妹去跟你的暗恋对象约会？？？？</p><p>PL白石：…………虽然有数不清的点可以吐槽，我还是要先问为什么NPC的证人小姐突然变成了我的表妹？</p><p>PL不二：说出来了呢KP（笑）</p><p>KP：反正你这么多姐姐妹妹了也不多这一个。</p><p>PL白石：这么说好像也没什么……还是很不对啊！哪里都不对啊！</p><p>……总之，毕竟青木还在场，我离席到安静一点的地方给水野小姐打电话，询问她下午有没有空，能否请她陪黑井一起去见另一位加奈子小姐。</p><p>KP：水野小姐下午刚好没课，便同意了你的请求，她大概一小时内到。</p><p>至于大成功我是真没有什么加成给你……老规矩，还是给一个自己申请的+10吧。</p><p>PL不二：现在吃完饭是几点了？和风俗小姐约的是几点钟见面？</p><p>KP：你等会儿我查查……现在大约是十二点半，和那位加奈子小姐约在下午两点。</p><p>PL白石：时间上稍微有点紧呢，吃饭的地方应该就离本田家不远，打车去风俗街半小时够用吗？</p><p>KP：够用，不过我建议你直接约在歌舞伎町和水野小姐汇合。</p><p>PL白石：唔，因为打电话的时候黑井君不在旁边，没法跟他商量……可是让女孩子独自去那种地方也有点不太好？我要提出要不然黑井去接她然后一起过去。</p><p>KP：也可以，不过水野小姐现在还在学校，你们要去文京区接她的话不一定来得及。</p><p>PL不二：会考虑这种事情很符合织作君的角色思路就是了。不一定的话，我骰个幸运决定打车去接水野小姐会不会迟到？</p><p>KP：打车的话骰【幸运】，如果是自己开车的话就要骰【驾驶】了。</p><p>PL不二：……我之前没有考虑过这个问题，不过以黑井的经历来说他应该是不会开车的，而会开车的人都要回去上班了（笑）</p><p> </p><p>黑井白夜（属性判定）</p><p>【幸运】60 出点32成功</p><p> </p><p>PL不二：看来中午不堵车呢。</p><p>KP：你叫到了一个技术很好的出租车司机，足够你接上水野小姐一起去歌舞伎町。</p><p>PL不二：那么在这里就分开行动吧，吃完饭织作和青木一起回去工作，黑井去接上水野小姐来到了风俗街。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-13-</p><p> </p><p>KP：那么黑井，你和水野小姐一起抵达了约好的见面地点，位于歌舞伎町的一家咖啡厅。</p><p>PL不二：等下，进咖啡店之前我想过个乔装，在车上的话可以简单点儿，换个发型把外套脱了之类的。</p><p>KP：准了，不过这样简单的乔装只能让人第一眼反应不出你是谁，只要仔细辨认就很容易认出来。</p><p>PL不二：嗯，这样就够了，以防万一……</p><p> </p><p>黑井白夜（技能判定）</p><p>【乔装】50 出点6成功</p><p> </p><p>KP：你们按时到达约定好的咖啡厅。过了一会儿，一位女性走进店内。虽然她的打扮和气质都更成熟一些，但长相毫无疑问就是你所知道的柚木加奈子。</p><p>PL不二：在加奈子到之前我能先侦查一下咖啡厅吗？</p><p>KP：请骰侦查。</p><p> </p><p>黑井白夜（技能判定）</p><p>【侦查】70 出点55成功</p><p> </p><p>KP：店里有不少人，大部分都是一对的男女或三四人一群的年轻女性。</p><p>PL不二：我想知道的是这个咖啡店是一个适合说悄悄话的场所吗，桌子隔得远不远之类的，容易被人听到吗……</p><p>KP：店里空间有限，桌子间隔的不是很远。不过可以认为你挑了一个相对比较隐蔽的桌子，店里年轻女子们说话也很大声，不特意听你们说话的话不会注意到你们的。</p><p> “加奈子”进店后，四处张望了一下，显得有些踌躇。</p><p>PL不二：站起来冲她招招手吧…？</p><p>KP：“加奈子”看到你的动作，朝你们走过来。问一下你们要怎么坐？</p><p>PL不二：座位啊……假设我们坐的是四人桌？那黑井和水野小姐坐隔壁，加奈子到了之后应该会坐黑井对面吧？</p><p>KP：唔，会的。</p><p>那么“加奈子”在你们对面坐下来，开口问道：</p><p> </p><p> “加奈子”：是你们约我出来的吗？请问有什么事？</p><p> </p><p>PL不二：嗯……我想先表明诚意，虽然我们知道一些事情但是来这里对她并没有恶意，只是想协商一下解决的出路，要怎么做？投技能还是RP？</p><p>KP：先RP，根据RP我会给你加减值然后骰【信用】或【说服】，快速交谈无效，APP加成有效。</p><p>PL不二：……面对一个APP17的美少女美貌加成居然还有效？？</p><p>KP：毕竟面对的是一个学着做人的年轻女孩子呢。</p><p>PL不二：稍等，PL瞎编一下（陷入思考）</p><p> </p><p>黑井：加奈子小姐你好，昨晚打电话约你出来的是我。还没有自我介绍，敝姓黑井，是一家报社的记者。我被分配到采访中野的出租公寓出现可疑血迹的事件，在调查过程中注意到一些事情……所以贸然想办法联系了你，想和你当面谈一谈。</p><p>不过在这之前，想请加奈子小姐相信，即使接下来说的事情可能会令你有点不愉快，但我对你也好，其他的谁也好都没有恶意，我希望尽量在无辜者的利益不受损的前提下，以社会最能接受的方式定论这个事件。不知道你愿不愿意相信我，至少先听完我的话呢？</p><p> </p><p>KP：这儿先不用骰技能。</p><p> </p><p>加奈子：您好，记者先生。事件吗……您请说吧。虽然不知道是什么样的事，但我很愿意听一听。</p><p>黑井：那我冒昧先请问一下，之前从店长先生那里听他说你辞职想开始新的生活，……是打算离开这一带了吗？到别的地方去？</p><p>加奈子：是的，我大概半年前离家出走，找了工作一直攒钱，就是为了能到一个新的地方重新开始。</p><p> </p><p>黑井：好的，那么我就冒昧直说我的看法了。重申一次，我对加奈子小姐没有恶意，不如说是因为我有想帮助的人。</p><p>警方在中野的出租公寓发现了致死量的血迹，法医学鉴定表明血痕属于租客也就是柚木加奈子本人。与此同时，在其就读学校的教师本田幸次的家里发现了疑似凶器，现在正在司法检查中。</p><p>……柚木加奈子已经死了吧，杀她的人是本田幸次。现在依旧在上学的那位，和小姐你是同样的情况。她只想拥有一个家庭，作为一个普通的学生生活下去。你们的目标没有冲突……如果，就像刚刚你说的，你并不那么在意“柚木加奈子”的身份的话。如果可能，让杀人者受到法律的制裁，你们按照你们想要的方式去追求各自的生活……这是我个人的期望。虽然这听上去很难，但还是请你信任我。</p><p> </p><p>KP：不二你这个跳跃有点直冲核心……</p><p>你看到柚木加奈子的脸色很明显地变了。</p><p>PL不二：虽然考虑过有点太过激了，但我还是觉得拿出全部诚意应对比较好。我要显得非常诚恳，毕竟套话说谎和绕圈子不适用于人外……</p><p>KP：……算了，你直接骰技能吧。【信用】或【说服】+20，再加上APP补正。</p><p>PL不二：……我的说服是70，RP补正+20，APP补正+15。</p><p>自动成功？（）</p><p>KP：满值按99骰。</p><p> </p><p>黑井白夜（技能判定）</p><p>【说服】MIN（99,70+20+15）=99 出点93成功</p><p> </p><p>PL不二：……真惊险……</p><p>KP：看来骰子女神也觉得你太冒进了。</p><p>PL不二：这是一步险棋，我知道，但我用RP征服了命运（出点）。</p><p>（ドヤ顔）</p><p> </p><p>KP：加奈子沉默了一会儿，你可以清楚地看到她的表情在不断变化，似乎在经历巨大的心理斗争。终于，她开口了。</p><p> </p><p>加奈子：……请容我确认一下，您到底知道到了什么程度？</p><p> </p><p>黑井：……我不会知道任何没有明确证据的事情。如果你觉得我的提议可行，警方那边可能产生的问题我也会尽量帮忙解决，这是我的诚意。唯一需要请你协助的可能就只有尽量避免再以柚木小姐的身份出现这一点了，尤其是在警方面前……</p><p>加奈子：那么，另一位，她对这个提议是什么态度？</p><p>黑井：实话说，我和那一位比较熟悉，她很重视现在的家人和生活，如果你也愿意……她是不会节外生枝的。</p><p> </p><p>KP：加奈子长出了一口气。</p><p> </p><p>加奈子：那么，我可以接受你的提议。这个名字对我没什么意义，如果真的能互不妨碍，放弃这点细枝末节也无妨。</p><p>黑井：……十分感谢你的理解。我是认真的，谢谢你。</p><p> </p><p>PL不二：……终于谈成功了，我也想长出一口气。</p><p>现在大概几点了？</p><p>KP：你们这番谈话倒也用不了很久，大概过了一小时。</p><p>PL不二：那还好，我要请这个加奈子喝饮料。</p><p>KP：那你请，加奈子点了加威士忌的黑咖啡。</p><p>PL不二：噗，未成年饮酒……好吧我装作无事发生并且替她买了单，顺便闲聊问一下她有男朋友吗，还有认不认识武藏野大学姓久保的教授。</p><p> </p><p>加奈子：我曾经有一个男朋友，不过前段时间吵了架……久保教授这个名字似乎听说过，没什么印象。</p><p> </p><p>KP：（暗骰）</p><p>KP：…………</p><p>KP：你觉得加奈子看上去对她的男朋友毫不在乎。</p><p> </p><p>PL不二：……诶？</p><p> </p><p>KP：（再次暗骰）</p><p>KP：你继续。</p><p> </p><p>PL不二：………………</p><p>水野小姐一直在旁边看戏吗，想知道她的反应？</p><p>KP：水野小姐给了你一个“干的不错”的眼神，开口继续问：</p><p> </p><p>水野：虽然这样问很失礼，您和男友吵架是因为什么？你们认识也不会超过这几个月，应该还处于热恋期吧？</p><p>加奈子：我在和他在一起的时候就告诉他，我是要准备离开这里的，他也说愿意和我一起走。但是不久之前我去找他，要他做好准备和我一起离开这里，他却不愿意走，说他正在爬升，去一个陌生的地方的话一切都要从头开始……</p><p>加奈子：为此我向他提出了分手，也从他的住处搬了出来。店长先生说他去店里找过我，但是……我不想妥协，这不是我的错。</p><p> </p><p>PL不二：黑井对风俗小姐说“这不是我的错”表示赞同，安慰她一下……差不多喝完饮料聊完天就可以告辞了？</p><p>临走的时候问她一下准备什么时候动身，愿意保持联系吗，还有想好新名字了吗（</p><p>KP：加奈子表示既然你提出了这样的方案，她可以开始收拾东西了，大概一周内就会动身，有什么情况可以随时联系。</p><p>她还说，如果你们想要在称呼上区别她和另外一位，可以叫她茜。</p><p> </p><p>PL不二：……KP你（。）这个名字flag可是很高的啊……</p><p>PL白石：PL懵逼.jpg</p><p>KP：织作你又不在场，而且这个世界的织作家并没有叫茜的女性。</p><p>对了，你们和茜小姐分开了吗？</p><p> </p><p>KP：水野小姐在茜小姐离开后对你说：</p><p> </p><p>水野：黑井先生，知道茜小姐的男朋友吗？</p><p>黑井：我在柚木宅附近见过一个不良青年，不过不确定是不是这个人，而且……我还是不确定，他到底是谁的男朋友……</p><p>水野小姐怎么看？刚刚茜小姐的话……</p><p>水野：这样吗……如果有机会的话，希望能和这位先生好好谈一谈。我觉得刚才茜小姐提到这事的时候，样子有些失落。</p><p>黑井：……如果有机会再见面的话，我会和他谈谈这件事的。</p><p> </p><p>PL不二：那我接下来给加奈子发个邮件，约她放学之后见一面，我可以到她家附近等她。</p><p>水野小姐接下来有什么安排？</p><p>KP：加奈子要过一会儿才会给你回信，大概是正在上课吧。</p><p>PL不二：大概……</p><p> </p><p>水野：我下午倒是没有什么安排，等放学后我也一起去见见柚木小姐吧。</p><p> </p><p>PL不二：啊，水野小姐一起来就很有底气了，那我们找个地方喝下午茶吧。</p><p>KP：那你这边先告一段落，你带着一个SIZ8的可爱lo娘吃下午茶去了。转到织作那边……</p><p>PL不二：KP我有一个问题。</p><p>既然你说到lo娘</p><p>现在是周一下午了</p><p>我的水手服送到了吗？</p><p>KP：…………你不说我已经把这事忘了。你选择送货到哪儿？</p><p>PL不二：家里吧，总不能买女装送到杂志社……</p><p>虽然这次不一定用得上了，但还是可以留着将来假装JK（？？？</p><p>KP：那么邮件提示你说你收到了一份新包裹，寄存在管理处。现在将场景转到织作那边（重音）。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ED：<a href="https://music.163.com/#/song?id=31352114">除我之外皆非我</a>（假的）</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-14-</p><p> </p><p>KP：场景转到织作朽叶这边。你要怎么行动？</p><p>PL不二：啊我要补充一条，黑井给加奈子发完邮件之后也给织作发了一个，说一切平安，让他忙完了有空回个电话。</p><p>KP：OK，待会儿织作会收到的。</p><p>PL不二：那加奈子大概要过多久才会回我的邮件？</p><p>KP：这个嘛（推眼镜，露齿一笑）</p><p>PL不二：KP你一定在搞事情……</p><p>KP：哦我顺便确认一下，你们喝茶的地方大概在什么位置？咖啡厅附近还是学校附近？</p><p>PL不二：……我之前没考虑这个问题，但应该是离开了歌舞伎町的……带着女孩子在风俗街附近喝茶像什么话……</p><p>那就当我们不知不觉来到了学校附近吧（现实灵感）</p><p>KP：好的，就让你们是在离学校比较近的地方吃下午茶吧。</p><p>PL不二：我有种不好的预感……这边会有什么剧情吗，还是先过织作的……</p><p>KP：反正先让织作过时间，你跟魔女在一起怕什么……</p><p>PL不二：我当然是怕学生……加奈子出事啊！</p><p>PL白石：…………（心情复杂）</p><p> </p><p>KP：于是白石，你要从什么开始检验？</p><p>PL白石：那我跟青木回到了警局，下午两点开始干活。</p><p>从刀子的血迹检验DNA需要8小时对吧，那鉴定取回的疑似炸药样品要多久？</p><p>KP：各项检验做完差不多要两个小时吧。</p><p>PL白石：这边的化验需要我一直在场吗？</p><p>KP：炸药样品的检验需要一直手操的。</p><p>PL白石：惨，而且我化学1（。）</p><p>那这样，开始干活前我先问问青木现在有没有加奈子男朋友的消息了，还有警方现在打算调查久保么？</p><p>KP：青木去找户籍科的调取久保教授的资料了，目前关于疑似加奈子男友的人还没有发现。</p><p>PL白石：唔，木场前辈呢？回来了吗？</p><p>KP：木场警官暂时还没有回来，说是既然准备逮捕本田老师，他会暂时在学校附近等待逮捕令。</p><p>PL白石：学校附近啊……我可以理解为在守着暗中监视以免对方跑掉吗？</p><p>KP：差不多就是这个意思吧。</p><p>PL白石：这样的话无论本田还是加奈子如果离开学校，木场前辈都会知道是吗？</p><p>我要给前辈发个邮件说现在情况复杂担心有人对加奈子不利，最好也稍微留意她一下别让她离开学校……</p><p>KP：木场表示同意，说他会留意的。</p><p>PL白石：再跟青木说有新消息了随时通知我，然后开始工作，先把凶器遗留DNA的检测跑上，然后化验炸药。</p><p>……这要全部结束得到夜里十点多了啊，加班预定……</p><p>KP：毕竟DNA检测时间是固定的呢。</p><p>那么直接跳到……唔，三点半的时候吧。黑井，过一个【幸运】。</p><p> </p><p>黑井白夜（属性判定）</p><p>【幸运】60 出点38成功</p><p> </p><p>KP：那么你和水野小姐恰好在学校外的街道上，突然从学校方向传来一阵喧哗——尖叫声和杂乱的脚步声混杂在一起，似乎是发生了什么大事的样子。</p><p>（暗骰）</p><p>KP：你从玻璃窗看到，木场警官从学校外一条小巷里冲出，跑进了学校。</p><p>PL不二：…………KP，聆听和侦查？</p><p>KP：【聆听】请。</p><p> </p><p>黑井白夜（技能判定）</p><p>【聆听】60 出点15成功</p><p> </p><p>KP：毕竟是在学校外，你隐约听到有“救命”的哭叫声，还有人似乎在高声喊“退后”。</p><p>PL不二：………………我也要赶到学校里去。水野小姐一起来吗？</p><p>KP：水野小姐也会和你一起去。</p><p>PL不二：那我和水野小姐一起……我先结账。然后我们赶往混乱发生的地点？</p><p>KP：你们发现学校操场上乱成一团，到处都是满脸害怕的女孩子们，有几个教师模样的人把她们拦在身后，中央空出了一个圈——那中间站着的，是双眼血红的本田幸次。</p><p>PL不二：……就本田一个人吗？他在做什么？我能找到加奈子在哪里吗？</p><p>KP：你和水野小姐现在被挤在一大群女学生外面，请骰【侦查】。</p><p> </p><p>黑井白夜（技能判定）</p><p>【侦查】70 出点76失败</p><p> </p><p>PL不二：…………一大群尖叫的女学生，实在难度太高了……</p><p>KP：那么你只认出空地中间是本田，没注意到其他东西，也没发现加奈子的身影。</p><p>PL不二：我要向水野小姐求助……！</p><p> </p><p>KP：（暗骰）</p><p>……</p><p>（沉思）</p><p> </p><p>（水野有栖 【侦查】75 出点4大成功）</p><p> </p><p>KP：水野小姐发现了加奈子的位置，指给你看——在本田正对面的一位女老师身后，你认出那位老师是山本小姐。</p><p>另外她告诉你，本田手上拿着个小包，包上伸出一条似乎是引线的东西，另一只手里拿着的像是打火机。</p><p>PL不二：……这个疯子居然随身还带着炸药……！</p><p>告诉水野小姐我早上和警察一起去他家里搜查了，那多半是自制炸弹……！</p><p> </p><p>KP：这时，木场警官已经打电话向警署求援，所以青木也来告诉了织作这一突发事件。</p><p>PL白石：三点半。……我的化验应该还没有做完。但三种成分总该至少确认完一个了吧？</p><p>KP：你已经确认了硫和硝酸盐的成分，基本可以认定这是自制的炸药。</p><p>PL白石：紧急情况，出鉴定报告，加上现在的突发状况，应该够申请逮捕令了吧。</p><p>如果木场前辈电话里已经申请了，报告就作为补充材料。</p><p>KP：这是紧急情况，青木要去现场支援，织作去吗？</p><p>虽然一般不会让法医去支援现场……唔，就当给PC的优待吧。</p><p>PL白石：去吧，虽然我手无缚鸡之力……哦对我有手术刀……</p><p>反正boss不在，我可以混在青木的车里趁乱跟过去。</p><p>KP：那么你们上了警车，一路鸣笛朝鹰羽女校驶去。</p><p>另一边，黑井骰个聆听。</p><p> </p><p>黑井白夜（技能判定）</p><p>【聆听】60 出点6成功</p><p> </p><p>KP：那么你在女学生的叽叽喳喳声中听到水野小姐在低声念着什么，但是你听不懂。</p><p>PL不二：……诶？………………（察觉）</p><p> </p><p>KP：本田高喊着要山本老师把加奈子交出来，否则要连她们一同杀掉。山本老师不同意，只把原本躲在她身边的女学生们往外推。</p><p>PL不二：木场警部在哪？他应该已经通知了警方吧，支援还没到吗？</p><p>KP：本田面露凶光，用手中的打火机点燃了引线，把包裹直接朝山本老师和加奈子扔了过去。</p><p>虽然木场警官开枪打中了本田的手，也没能阻止，炸药包裹已经脱手。</p><p>——然而飞到一半的炸药，似乎被什么看不见的屏障挡住了一般掉了下去，重新滚回本田脚边。在所有人反应过来之前，巨大的爆炸已经发生了，气浪将不少人冲倒在地。</p><p>当众人再次抬起头时，空地中央只剩下爆炸的焦痕，以及倒在地上的本田焦黑的尸体。</p><p> </p><p>PL不二：…………果然…………</p><p>KP：……实话说，如果你没带着水野一起来，这里学生小姐基本就凉了。</p><p>PL不二：（心有余悸）</p><p> </p><p>KP：赶来支援的警方将本田的尸体运回了警局准备进行检验，但并没有人知道那炸药是被什么挡住了。</p><p>——于是，你们还要进行什么行动吗？</p><p> </p><p>PL白石：……于是我才溜过来就又被抓回去干活了，还是检查炸死的尸体……？？</p><p>KP：你大概要被抓回去验尸了。</p><p>PL白石：7K职业啊（叹息）</p><p>PL不二：我要过去慰问加奈子和山本小姐，她们还好吧，没有受什么伤吧？</p><p>KP：山本老师和加奈子也被爆炸的气浪冲倒，但是并没有受什么伤，只是加奈子摔倒时右脚扭了一下。</p><p>加奈子似乎受到了很大惊吓，抱着山本老师哭了起来，山本老师拍着她的背安慰她。</p><p>PL不二：发生这种事情，学校估计要停课了吧……至少这天下午是没法上课了？</p><p>我就在旁边等等吧，提出等加奈子的状态好点之后我们送她回家。山本小姐也见过黑井，应该不会反对吧？</p><p>KP：山本小姐同意了，拜托你们好好照顾加奈子。</p><p> </p><p>PL不二：那等加奈子情绪恢复一些之后，黑井和水野小姐一起送她回家，她脚受伤了的话叫个出租车吧。</p><p>到她家门口下车之后提出想和她单独说几句。</p><p>想劝她不去找茜小姐也是RP+技能吗？</p><p>KP：是的，不过请先对她解释一下茜小姐是谁。</p><p>PL不二：……这只是PL立场的描述，PC不说名字！至少现在不……</p><p>KP：那么请开始你的表演。</p><p> </p><p>黑井：抱歉，今天已经很疲倦了吧还要找你说这些……不过这应该真的是最后了。</p><p>加奈子小姐。……我可以直接叫你加奈子吗？</p><p>今天早些时候我和另一位“加奈子小姐”见过面了，她想要真正属于自己的自由生活，并不想做“柚木加奈子”。她答应我会换个名字和地方重新开始，不再以“加奈子”的身份出现，只要你不去找她……你愿意吗？一切就到此为止，让这个事件就这样结束，以后作为柚木加奈子好好生活下去……好吗？</p><p> </p><p>KP：……你直接骰说服99吧。（自暴自弃）</p><p>PL不二：看来黑井君的好感度挺高的？（笑）</p><p> </p><p>黑井白夜（技能判定）</p><p>【说服】99 出点9成功</p><p> </p><p>PL不二：……是真的挺高的，感到了跟茜的温度差……</p><p>KP：那么加奈子沉吟了一会儿，点点头：</p><p> </p><p>加奈子：既然如此，我们能互不干扰地拥有各自的生活，那就最好了。……黑井先生，谢谢您。</p><p> </p><p>黑井：没事，我也希望……好好珍惜现在的生活和家庭吧，毕竟生命是很珍贵的……</p><p>加油努把力当上织作那家伙的学妹吓他一跳吧（笑）</p><p>跟本田相关的事情，警方应该会当成和另一位有关来结论吧。如果之后还有人来问话，就照实说不清楚好了，毕竟现在闹了这么一出，你是实打实的受害者，大家也都看见了……</p><p>我们进去吧，我也和你的父母解释一下发生的事情。</p><p> </p><p>PL不二：送加奈子进屋，嗯……现在还没到正常放学下班时间，柚木先生应该还没回来？那柚木夫人在吗？</p><p>KP：柚木夫人在家，看到加奈子和你们一同进来吓了一跳，又看到加奈子脚上的绷带，问她是怎么回事。</p><p>加奈子没有回答，只是扑过去抱住了她，柚木夫人抱紧女儿，又问你出了什么事。</p><p> </p><p>PL不二：向柚木夫人解释，事件已经基本调查清楚，学校的教师本田和一位假借童星柚木小姐身份的女性发生了纠纷，对对方实施了故意伤害并且以为杀死了对方；然而在看到真正的加奈子来校上课之后，可能是由于受到刺激精神失常，今天下午在学校用自制炸弹威胁要杀死加奈子，但因炸弹发生故障，本田自己死于爆炸。加奈子在近处被冲击波震倒受了伤，并且受到了很大惊吓，请柚木夫人多安抚一下她。</p><p>KP：柚木夫人听完你的话也大吃一惊，拉着加奈子上上下下检查了一番，确认她没有大碍才松了口气，并一个劲地向你表示感谢。</p><p>……唔，那你今晚还要留下吃晚饭吗？柚木夫人肯定很乐意招待你。</p><p>PL不二：KP你这是在故意搞笑吗……黑井还有报告要赶诶，不过先问问水野小姐的意思（笑）</p><p>KP：水野小姐说她晚上有约了。</p><p>PL不二：那就婉言谢绝柚木夫人的邀请吧，和她说还是先照顾好加奈子要紧，而且我还要回去加班……唉，社会人的悲哀（）</p><p>不过想想织作君这会正在面对本田烧焦的尸体，觉得自己好像也没有那么惨……</p><p>KP：说到这个，织作那边，由于死因基本可以确定，你的验尸工作大概和DNA鉴定会在同一时间段完成。</p><p>PL白石：唉，尸体解剖肯定得自己动手，十点加班直行……</p><p> </p><p>KP：水野小姐离开柚木家后就要告辞了。黑井呢？</p><p>PL不二：随便买点吃的回家写报告……先写本田下午在鹰羽女校对柚木加奈子发动了炸弹袭击，但由于故障自己因爆炸身亡；警方从本田宅发现了自制炸药和沾有大量血迹的刀具，后者是否和中野出租公寓的血痕有关截至目前还在司法检查中。写好了发给主编。要花多久？</p><p>KP：算你写了两个小时吧，主编收到后说不管是否有关，爆炸事件先报道出来。</p><p>PL不二：前辈…………</p><p>那么黑井委屈地继续写爆炸事件的正式报道，先隐去针对加奈子个人和警方发现凶器的部分。写好了发给主编审稿。</p><p>社畜真惨，两个PC都在加班……</p><p> </p><p>PL不二：于是黑井最终交稿的时候几点了？不是十分晚了的话还想逛逛情报网调查一下久保。</p><p>KP：交稿大概八点吧？还是比法医下班早点儿的。你打算调查些什么？</p><p>PL不二：想查查看久保有没有什么奇怪的传言，比如在进行不为人知的实验之类的，或者关于他那个女仆有没有特殊的谣言？</p><p>另外还想顺手查一下水野小姐的八卦（x</p><p>KP：（瞥）</p><p>PL不二：你都让黑井听见她在念咒语了，虽然忙着别的没有当场问，总不能阻止一个记者正常的好奇心？</p><p> </p><p>KP：让我想想……关于久保教授，你查到一些流言说他喜欢年轻漂亮的女孩子，而且相当花心。但另一方面，从没有他对学校的学生之类出手的说法。</p><p>KP：关于水野小姐，你能查到的比较特殊的消息是这样：1. 她曾经在精神病院接受过一段时间的治疗；2. 她曾成功从罕见的睡眠病中康复，时间是去年。</p><p>PL不二：嘛……因为黑井对水野小姐是抱有好感，所以大概只会觉得对方大概有些不为人知的经历，而不会深究下去吧。谁还没点黑历史呢……</p><p>KP：没点黑历史谁知道这么多。而且你这张卡说这话真是特别有说服力……</p><p>PL白石：茫然。</p><p>KP：没事，不知道是好事。也没准你将来会知道的。</p><p>PL白石：乾我觉得你这句话说得特别的意味深长且充满暗示是我的错觉吗？</p><p> </p><p>PL不二：至于久保……他找那些女孩子来很有可能就是为了养不明生物，但为什么非得是漂亮的年轻女孩……？</p><p>这调查没什么太大进展的感觉呢……那给织作再发个邮件，请他如果有了加奈子男朋友的消息，或者要去找久保调查的话务必联系自己，最后祝他早下班（。</p><p>再之后就休息吧，今天一天也够高度精神紧张的了……</p><p>KP：OK，那么转回织作这边，直接跳到检验结果出来吗？</p><p>PL白石：我都一直在切尸体了也没法干别的了吧（苦笑）直接出两边结果吧。</p><p> </p><p>KP：那么首先，刀具上提取出的DNA检验结果，与凶案现场的血迹DNA是基本一致的，可以认为这把刀子至少在凶案现场出现过，有很大可能性是凶器。</p><p>KP：然后本田的尸检结果——非常简单，只有爆炸致死一种可能性，右手上有枪击伤，是被木场警官射击导致的。</p><p>PL白石：……虽然人都炸成这样了估计也没法测量身体数据，但从很可能是沾了现场血迹的刀出现在本田家来看，在现场出现过的男性应该就是本田幸次了，他有很大概率就是嫌疑人。然而现在本田也死了……还是自己作死把自己炸死的……学生加奈子又没有受伤，那滩血不知道是谁的，案件算是又走入迷雾了……</p><p>总之，把检验报告拿去给木场前辈和青木，问问他们接下来的方针吧，这案子还要查下去吗……</p><p>KP：对警方来说是这样的吧，大概会成为找不到被害者的悬案？</p><p>PL白石：毕竟至今为止并没有发现任何尸体，除了可能是行凶者的本田……这样的话，后续那位加奈子小姐的男朋友和久保的线就不会再继续调查了？</p><p>KP：这要看明天上层的决定了，毕竟那两位现在还没什么重大嫌疑。</p><p>PL白石：也是，毕竟就目前来看顶多也就是两个跟踪犯……但是久保的户籍信息已经调来了吧，能不能看？</p><p>KP：可以，你想查什么信息？</p><p>PL白石：（想了想）姓名，年龄，现居地址，家庭成员，有无涉案记录，另外履历里有没有什么特殊的地方？</p><p>KP：那么你获得了如下的信息。</p><p> </p><p>姓名：久保骏田 年龄：52</p><p>住址在世田谷区的某处独栋民居，单身，无其他家庭成员，无涉案记录。履历里没什么特别之处。</p><p>……这样吧，三年前夏天曾有一条报案记录，称自己的研究生失踪了。</p><p> </p><p>PL不二：…………</p><p>PL白石：唔……虽然不知道这些信息会不会有用，先记下来吧……明天才知道警视厅上层怎么决定的话，今天也先回去休息吧。</p><p>KP：好的。那么在接近夜里十一点时，织作终于结束了一天忙碌的工作，看到了手机上来自黑井的两封未读邮件，发件时间一封是下午三点刚过不久向你报平安，一封是九点出头时请你就后续的情报交换保持联系。看着两封邮件和现在的时间，“已经这么晚了回邮件会不会吵醒别人，但不回的话是不是会显得太没礼貌啊……”你陷入了深深的纠结中。</p><p>PL不二：乾你wwwwww</p><p>PL白石：KP请不要随意擅自编造PC的心理活动……？？</p><p>KP：难道你不会这么想吗？</p><p>PL白石：……我纠结完还是先回个邮件，告诉黑井君DNA检验的结果，以及另外两条线暂时还没有头绪。祝他晚安，保持联络。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>KP：于是又是新的一天了，你们要怎么行动？</p><p>PL白石：警局上班比较早……先到岗打听一下关于事件有没有新的进展或者上层决定吧？</p><p>KP：你听青木说上面似乎有把案子暂且了结的打算，以“本田杀害无名被害者”作为交代，但还没有最终决定。</p><p>PL白石：那么关于那位据称可能是加奈子男朋友的不良青年也没有其他新消息了是吗……</p><p>KP：似乎是不打算再下力气去寻找了。</p><p>PL白石：保险起见想去找到昨天黑井君做的画像拍个照存起来。</p><p>KP：可以，算你自动成功了。</p><p>PL不二：不用判定太好了呢（笑）</p><p>KP：毕竟一不赶时间二不是比较糟糕的环境嘛。</p><p>PL不二：那么现在问题来了，织作君的这件工作虽然结束了，但是要怎么合理地偷溜出来？</p><p>KP：毕竟法医很忙的啊（进入看热闹模式）</p><p>PL不二：是真的很忙，毕竟法医是稀缺资源，可能还会被到处借用的那种（笑）</p><p>KP：综上，白石你以后大概可以用这张卡出现在各个模组的警察局里。</p><p>PL白石：（……擦汗）总之先把昨天的所有检验报告整理好归档给青木吧……</p><p>PL不二：至少去见男朋友君的时候考虑到安全问题想一块去啊……先不管了，黑井这边算九点准备好开始行动吧，能找到久保教授的联系方式吗？</p><p>KP：可以，大学教授的联系方式还是比较好找的。</p><p>PL不二：打个电话问如果方便可否预约一个时间见面详谈，嗯……说是跟柚木加奈子有关的事情？</p><p>跟久保实在太不熟了甚至不知道从哪开始聊天……</p><p>KP：电话那头沉默了一会儿，问你今天下午是否可以见面。</p><p>PL不二：下午啊……好吧，大学教授应该是比记者要忙一些的，答复说下午可以，问他方便的时间地点吧。</p><p>KP：他跟你约了下午两点在武藏野大学外的茶室见面。</p><p> </p><p>PL不二：给织作君发个邮件告诉他这个安排，然后……唉男朋友实在太难找了，现在九点多的话，溜达到鹰羽附近转转……？</p><p>KP：你骰个1D3。</p><p>PL不二：我扔吗？……2。</p><p>KP：唔，那你大概在中午十二点的时候会在学校周围发现人……在这之前有什么要做的吗？</p><p>PL白石：这种PC一个忙死一个闲死的情形到底是怎么出现的……</p><p>KP：择业不慎？</p><p>PL不二：是真的想不出要做的事情了，采访期间并不想回杂志社打卡（认真）</p><p>我就在鹰羽附近找个咖啡店蹲着随手写点啥好了，学校的情况今天怎么样？有复课吗？</p><p>KP：虽然昨天出了大乱子，但伤害到底有限，今天已经复课了。</p><p> </p><p>PL不二：那么我蹲守到了12点，目标出现了吗？</p><p>KP：在学校午休期间，你看到有人在大门外小心翼翼地往里看。那人毫无疑问就是你曾经在加奈子家附近见过的男人。</p><p>PL不二：……学校保安怎么看待这件事……</p><p>KP：门口的保卫看上去很明显地警戒着。</p><p>PL不二：我离开咖啡店朝他走过去。他会跑吗？</p><p>KP：他并没有注意到你的接近。</p><p>PL不二：这位朋友真的很像一个投入的变态……</p><p>走到他身边，跟他说“我有加奈子小姐的传话请跟我来”。</p><p>要做什么判定吗？这个人会认出他在柚木家附近见过黑井吗？</p><p>KP：不需要。男人吓了一跳的样子，看了看你，有点将信将疑地跟你走了。</p><p>嘛主要是因为一个SIZ11看上去还是个文职工作者的人也没什么威胁就是了。</p><p>PL不二：带他到刚刚黑井在的咖啡店坐吧，我默认选的是比较安静的那种店了哦？</p><p>……让人不起防备心不是记者的优势吗！╭(╯^╰)╮</p><p> </p><p>KP：那么你们坐下之后，男人迫不及待地开口了：</p><p> </p><p>像小混混的男性：你是什么人？有什么话要对我说？为什么加奈子要通过你转述？</p><p>黑井：抱歉，在我自我介绍或者转达所知道的信息之前，需要先确认你的身份，请问你确实是曾经在歌舞伎町某店工作过的“加奈子小姐”的男朋友吗？</p><p>男性：啊，是的……我姓川岛。</p><p>黑井：好的，川岛先生。初次见面，敝姓黑井，是个记者，和……唔，您的女朋友是在这之前的事件采访中认识的，您知道她近两周曾经被卷进一起恶性伤害事件吗？</p><p>川岛：什么事件？？？</p><p> </p><p>PL不二：……这个毫无察觉的姿势真是令我大吃一惊……</p><p> </p><p>黑井：请您不用担心，……姑且还是先称呼她加奈子小姐吧，只是跟我在采访的事件有关联而已，她本人很平安并没有受到伤害。不过也是因为这个事件我认识了她，还知道了川岛先生你的事情，加奈子小姐对我说这之前你们因为争吵分手了……？</p><p> </p><p>KP：川岛捂住了头，一副很痛苦的样子。</p><p> </p><p>川岛：是的……是我不对，我没有遵守和她的约定……</p><p>黑井：……有些事情虽然我一个外人不应该插嘴，不过在和她交谈的时候，感觉和您分手这件事让她也有些受伤，所以我才会来找您。川岛先生真的不愿意和她一起换个地方重新开始吗？</p><p>川岛：我愿意！比起一切已有的成果，我更离不开加奈子！……可是我现在甚至见不到她……</p><p>她那天搬出去之后就从那片地区消失了……我找了很久，也求了很多关系，最后听说她回家了……我想去见她一面，想请求她原谅，想求她无论做什么、用什么身份都不要抛下我……</p><p>可她好像还在生气……我那天瞅准机会在她家附近拦住了她，她很用力地打了我。如果这样能让她消气的话也罢了，可她还表现出一副陌生的样子……</p><p>您刚才说她被卷入了一起恶性事件，那她心情不佳也有情可原，何况本来就是我的错……</p><p> </p><p>黑井：是这样……接下来我会把真正的情况告诉您，可能有些匪夷所思，但您仔细考虑一下就会发现一切都能说通。</p><p>您的女朋友，在歌舞伎町工作的“加奈子小姐”，和在鹰羽女校就读的柚木小姐，虽然因为一些原因共用了一个身份，但并不是同一个人。</p><p>具体情况涉及到她们的隐私我不便多说，我也建议川岛先生等到她自己愿意告诉您……但您可能也知道，加奈子小姐之所以努力工作，就是为了能早日离开这里换一个自己的身份重新开始，这对她来说比一切都重要，所以我也才会想来问问您是否可以在这方面让步。</p><p>而这位上学的柚木小姐，她是真的完全不认识川岛先生您，所以在您找到她的时候，她十分惊慌还动手打了您……这就是个误会了。</p><p> </p><p>KP：我在思考让你过信用还是快速交谈……</p><p>PL不二：说服可以吗，黑井没有信用啊，我穷（现实快速交谈）</p><p>KP：那就说服吧……虽然时间上似乎有点不对，算了。</p><p>PL不二：那有APP加成吗？</p><p>PL白石：……喂。</p><p>KP：人家已经有女朋友了，没有加成。</p><p>PL不二：考虑到是诚恳的谈话而不是忽悠自降了10个技能点，我已经很有诚意了。</p><p> </p><p>黑井白夜（技能判定）</p><p>【说服】70 出点40成功</p><p> </p><p>KP：川岛张大嘴愣了一会儿。</p><p> </p><p>川岛：那么加奈子……我的加奈子她现在在哪里？</p><p> </p><p>PL不二：我尝试给茜小姐打个电话？</p><p>KP：茜小姐接起了你的电话。</p><p> </p><p>黑井：茜小姐你好我是昨天见过面的黑井……啊，长话短说总之我现在见到了川岛先生，他已经悔悟了一直在找你说愿意陪你一起离开这，你想去哪就去哪，你愿意再给他一次机会吗？</p><p> </p><p>PL不二：我的PC不仅多管闲事还超直球（忍笑）</p><p>KP：不二你已经染上大阪人自己吐槽自己的习性了你知道吗。</p><p>川岛有些疑惑地看着你。</p><p>PL不二：我把电话悄悄调成免提。</p><p>KP：你听到电话那头传来很大一声什么东西倒在地上的声音，随后茜小姐声音有点变调地问你贵志现在在哪里。</p><p> </p><p>PL不二：川岛先生不想自己说点什么吗（看戏的眼神）</p><p>我要用眼神对川岛先生示意快说话，不然我就告诉她我们在鹰羽附近你还跟踪错了人哦。</p><p>KP：你对NPC有什么过度的期待而且人家从哪儿看出你眼神示意了啥你以为人均织作朽叶吗？？</p><p>PL不二：这时候不赶紧诚恳忏悔还怎么追回女朋友！免提他都听到茜小姐的声音了，总该知道我不是在骗他了吧。</p><p>KP：嘛这个倒是。</p><p> </p><p>KP：听到电话那头的声音，川岛试探性地问了一声“加奈子……？”</p><p>电话那头安静了下来，茜没有说话。</p><p> </p><p>川岛：你现在在哪儿？我去找你……可以吗？</p><p> </p><p>PL不二：继续用眼神催促川岛快点先承认错误……</p><p>笨死他算了，无论如何先认错啊！</p><p> </p><p>川岛：对不起，是我的错，我不应该毁掉和你的约定……你还能给我个机会，让我再去履行吗？无论你想去哪里，我都跟你一起……</p><p>茜：…………来店里，我在店里等你。</p><p> </p><p>PL不二：黑井记者心满意足地看完了青春恋爱剧。</p><p>KP：川岛起身向你鞠了个躬，道谢后就急匆匆地冲出了咖啡店，走前扔下一把零钱把咖啡钱付了（……）</p><p>PL不二：收起了零钱然后给两个人的咖啡都结了账。</p><p>是不是差不多到时间该去见久保教授了，看来某位法医可能是来不成了ε=(´ο｀*))</p><p>KP：这样吧，白石你过个幸运，成功的话就视为你暂时没什么事可以放羊了。</p><p> </p><p>织作朽叶（属性判定）</p><p>【幸运】65 出点4大成功</p><p> </p><p>PL不二：……蜘蛛家的欧洲人，我感受到了想放羊的努力。</p><p>KP：我没想到……看来骰子女神也想看恋爱剧啊。</p><p>PL白石：那么我在提交报告结案之后提出下午想休息半天，木场前辈和里村前辈不知道为什么都很痛快地批准了。</p><p>KP：可能是为了补偿你这几天的加班吧，总之你下午成功拿到了休假，可喜可贺。</p><p>PL白石：考虑到时间问题，我回复了黑井君的邮件说我们直接在武藏野大学见吧？</p><p>KP：那么快两点时，你们在武藏野大学外汇合了。</p><p> </p><p>PL不二：接下来一起去茶室找久保吧？</p><p>KP：你们进入茶室时久保已经到了，见到你们进来，便要了间雅间。</p><p>PL白石：久保一个人吗？有没有带他的女仆？</p><p>KP：女仆小姐跟在他身边。</p><p>PL白石：警觉……</p><p>PL不二：总之我们先进雅间坐下吧。</p><p> </p><p>黑井：冒昧打扰了，敝姓黑井，这位是织作。不知道久保教授您还有没有印象，上周日的午我们曾经在鹰羽女校附近遇见过？我们两人和柚木加奈子小姐在一起。</p><p>久保：当然记得，不知两位今天找老夫有何干？柚木小姐似乎不在啊。</p><p> </p><p>黑井：加奈子这会在学校，我们算是受她委托而来的吧。……那么就容我直奔主题了，久保教授之前在歌舞伎町和柚木小姐的来往我们已经大概清楚了，那天在学校附近碰面不是偶然吧？以加奈子小姐的立场而言，她现在只想重新拥有安稳的家庭生活，所以我们来是想和您沟通一下，是否可以不再继续这样的行为。</p><p> </p><p>久保：您对那女孩有多少了解，能断言她只是想要普通生活？</p><p>黑井：您问我有多了解……至少我知道现在努力学习的这位加奈子小姐，和跟您曾经有过纠缠的加奈子小姐已经不是“同一个人”了，至于您……您又有多了解现在的加奈子小姐呢？</p><p> </p><p>KP：久保教授做了个手势，坐在他身边的女仆小姐默默地起身走出了房间。</p><p>PL白石：……织作暗中松了口气，稍稍放松了一点。</p><p> </p><p>久保：我对那位小姐的了解当然有限，毕竟既不是我亲自培养的也没有留在我身边。只是，“非我族类，其心必异。”我需要监视她不做出什么危险的事情——事实上，柚木小姐的住处确实发生了一些事情不是吗？</p><p>织作：……杀死真柚木加奈子的是人类。那个人还对无辜的学校师生发动恐怖袭击，最终害死了他自己。要说危险，我们的同类危险得多了。</p><p>黑井：我开始也和您抱有类似的顾虑，但和加奈子小姐聊过之后，发现她十分重视现在的家人，乐于学校生活，并且有着明确的人生规划。正因如此，我认为让她感到有人怀疑她的不同才更容易刺激到她，所以来找到您也是有这方面的考虑。</p><p> </p><p>KP：骰【说服】。</p><p>PL不二：我不抱希望地问一下，那个，APP……</p><p>KP：没有。</p><p>PL不二：（叹气）说好的同性加成呢，黑井君要对自己的美貌产生怀疑了……</p><p>KP：这两个人一个身边带了个APP17（左右）的女仆，另一个是APP17的少女的男朋友，你觉得男性的美貌对他们会有什么用吗？</p><p> </p><p>黑井白夜（技能判定）</p><p>【说服】70 出点18成功</p><p> </p><p>久保：人生规划吗？有意思，果然他们会学习自己的主人啊，看来我对待翡翠得更加小心——顺便问一句，那位小姐有什么规划？</p><p>黑井：（……翡翠？）加奈子小姐想学习她的祖父成为一名医生。</p><p>黑井：……另外，据我们所了解的，她们在拥有了完整的自我意识后会有强烈的确保自己身份的诉求，所以虽然大概您不需要我们多这一句嘴……教授也请注意自己的安全。</p><p> </p><p>久保：（点点头）倒是很符合它们的天性，您了解的很多。</p><p>就我所知，柚木小姐似乎不止培养了一位。虽然最近我找不到那一位了，不过既然这一位都发展到了这种程度……我便放手吧。本身与我相识的并不是她们，这段时间我也获得了不少观察记录。</p><p> </p><p>黑井：（犹豫了一下，似乎还想继续问点什么，被织作扯住了袖子）</p><p>织作：我们只想整个事件能够平安地解决，所有人各得其所，知道的事情也不打算对任何外人提起。您能够应允我们的请求，不再去找柚木加奈子的话，我们不胜感激。</p><p>久保：你们的忠告老夫也收下了，顺便老夫也有一句忠告——不必让她们学得太多，保持人类的样子对所有人都好。至于对翡翠，老夫姑且还是保持着相当的警惕的。</p><p> </p><p>PL白石：那么没什么事的话织作要扯着好奇的黑井君告辞了。</p><p>PL不二：可是……</p><p>KP：久保点头送你们离开，自己依然在茶室里饮茶。</p><p>女仆小姐站在店外，打量着两边的店铺招牌。</p><p>PL不二：我要挣扎着（？）向女仆小姐搭话，小姐你叫什么名字？</p><p> </p><p>女仆：……翡翠。</p><p> </p><p>PL白石：我要直接把扑腾的黑井君拽进我的车里，并且建议我们晚上去吃牛肉寿喜锅。</p><p>KP：于是翡翠小姐无言地看着你们的车离开了。</p><p>还有什么想要进行的行动吗？ </p><p>PL白石：没有了，估计KP也不想主持我们约会？</p><p>KP：我甚至不想听你说出这个词。</p><p>没有了的话——模组《复生少女》通关，两位辛苦了。</p><p>PLs：KP辛苦了！（一同）</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>————黑井白夜 &amp; 织作朽叶《复生少女》END————</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 反省会</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>不二：虽然我觉得剧情跑的乱七八糟我们真的很需要反省……但是KP，通关奖励请~</p><p>白石：诶，通关还有奖励啊？</p><p>不二：当然，不然游戏角色SAN只扣不加岂不是没救了……这个本子是没什么杀意才没掉多少，白石可不要因此产生什么奇怪的错觉（？</p><p>乾：奖励的话，模组通关回复SAN1D5，加奈子和茜存活分别回复SAN1D5，【克苏鲁神话】+3%，以及标记过的大成功和初期成功技能可以成长。</p><p>白石：……可是SAN值的上限不是POWx5吗？</p><p>乾：通关奖励的回复上限是99-【克苏鲁技能】，通过接受疯狂治疗回复的上限才是POWx5。</p><p>不二：赚到了，全模组两个PC都只掉了2点SAN呢。</p><p>乾：如果你们去教授家调查过，或者走到了两位小姐战斗的路线上的话就不止掉这点了。</p><p>白石：因为会见到“不明生物”的真身吗？她们到底是什么？</p><p>不二：有强力外援在我们甚至没有调查出神话生物的真相就稀里糊涂通关了呢（笑）</p><p>乾：这样才是幸福的调查员不是吗？</p><p>不二：这点倒是不能否认……我猜脱离剧本控制的地方主要是本田和久保的剧情？</p><p>乾：嗯，本来关于神话生物的情报应该通过调查久保家获得，以及确证柚木加奈子是从他那里获得的“不明生物”。</p><p>然而你们从头到尾就只跟他打了一次照面，警方只要判断结案也就没有途径去他家了，真相和魔法书都只能永远被埋藏在谜团中了（推眼镜）</p><p>不二：魔法书……（遗憾的眼神）</p><p>白石：所以久保确实是个魔法师是吗？因为从剧情里可以推测出他消掉了那些他找过的风俗女们的记忆？</p><p>乾：是的，如果你们去他家搜查还能找到小半本的残卷《死灵之书》……当然过后水野有栖会来向你们回收的。</p><p>至于神话生物的真身既然没有调查出来，只好在桌下公布一下了：</p><p> </p><p>修格斯（下级仆从种族）</p><p>一大团无定型的软体生物，身体呈黑亮的石油色，表面还会像石油液面一样反射七彩的弧光。典型的修格斯如果漂浮在空中，会呈一个直径约15英尺的球型。</p><p>修格斯经常被各种神话种族召唤，为它们卖力，它可以水陆两栖。它们可以用主人愿意的任何方式与主人沟通，如果此种沟通方式需要特定器官，修格斯也能自由地在体内形成这种器官。</p><p>虽然不管怎么看，修格斯都只是一种天生被主人使唤的生物，但它们接下来就会开始产生智力、开始反抗、开始模仿主人；它们曾经反抗过创造它们的远古种族，将其毁灭。</p><p>修格斯的攻击方式主要是碾压对方将其挤碎。火焰和电击对其造成的伤害效果只有正常的50%，物理伤害如果不能贯穿则只造成1点伤害，且修格斯在战斗中会自动修复受到的伤害（每战斗回合2点HP）。</p><p> </p><p>乾：顺便说一下修格斯的平均HP是63，SIZ是84，伤害加权是+8D6。见到修格斯的真身需要进行1D6/1D20的SAN check。</p><p>白石：…………………………没见到真是太好了。</p><p>不二：颜控黑井记者倒是听水野小姐说“不明生物”很丑之后就不想看了呢……还是让加奈子和茜就保持印象里漂亮的样子比较好。</p><p>不过她们的本体真的有两层楼那么高吗？（好奇）</p><p>乾：她俩已经几乎是成年体了，差不多吧。</p><p>白石：怪不得水野让我们如果碰到她们打起来就赶快跑……这谁打得过啊（擦汗）</p><p> </p><p>不二：但是话说回来，久保又是从哪里获得的史莱m……修格斯，……是他的研究生吗？（察觉）</p><p>乾：我听见你说史莱姆了……Bingo，他的研究生是个天赋异禀的沼泽人，在血池事件之后直接在久保面前化掉变成了原形。</p><p>如果你和水野小姐一起去见久保，水野就能问出一些相关的信息，但鉴于她已经出手救了加奈子，我就不会再让她参与其他的情节了。</p><p>白石：（茫然）</p><p>乾：……回头让不二去给你解释（瞥）</p><p>不二：虽然到结尾再去找久保已经没法获得任何情报了，但假如不去的话他是不是……会被翡翠干掉？毕竟那可是个……背叛者的模仿体啊，叛主的可能性很大吧？</p><p>乾：那倒是不会。</p><p>因为你们没跟久保和翡翠怎么接触，如果剧情跑慢点儿多走下他的路线的话，会发现翡翠其实还不是完整的模仿体，智能和自我认知没有加奈子和茜完善——所以她只是“像加奈子”，不是长得一模一样。一段时间之内她是没法叛主的。</p><p>白石：所以跟踪的时候如果我侦查成功就会发现这些？</p><p>乾：你会发现她反应很慢，不太像正常人。</p><p>不二：剧情最后如果我调查她其实也能发现对不对……</p><p>白石：但那时候已经没有必要了，事件已经圆满结束，而且我可不想我们被久保洗脑。</p><p> </p><p>乾：然后是本田部分的情节，这一块则是刚好反过来，你们推得也太快了让KP都措手不及，这样都能给你跑出个HE只能说你骰运够好（盯着不二）</p><p>不二：不是因为KP对我好吗（笑）</p><p>白石：喂！</p><p>不二：我知道啦基本上都是我刺激了本田的错……（举手）可是周末就去找本田也是加奈子自己提议的，她也不是一点责任都没有嘛。</p><p>乾：但你一上来张口就骗人还威胁人家这是正常的操作吗？？</p><p>不二：黑井那时候已经在怀疑本田了嘛。在看到硫磺痕迹之后……</p><p>乾：本田那里的剧情，原本应该是他发现加奈子没死之后会闭门不出，周一开始不去上班，你们发现他有问题去他家调查的话，会发现他在家里瑟瑟发抖……</p><p>不二：瑟瑟发抖。（棒读）</p><p>乾：（装作无事发生）被调查过之后他才会开始制作炸弹准备再杀一次加奈子……但是你直接上门去威胁他，木场又过去谈话，整个提前了这个流程，他周一就直接炸了。</p><p>不二：可是我们周末去他家时他已经买了硫磺啊？要等到被调查了才会开始做炸药吗？不是早就有这个意图了吗……</p><p>乾：对，他在构思其他办法杀加奈子，但被调查了才会实施，而且是不顾一切连掩饰都不掩饰了的那种——因为他疯了，你懂的吧。</p><p>不二：……</p><p>乾：虽然炸弹是炸不死史……修格斯的，但加奈子作为人的身份会遭到社会性死亡，所以如果你和水野没有来到学校，或者两个人都侦查失败、没能阻止本田的话，加奈子就完了。</p><p>不二：乾你是个善良的KP。</p><p>乾：赞美骰子女神吧，水野小姐的侦查大成功是命运想让你HE。</p><p>另外，如果把本田的手机拿去数据复原，有一定几率可以复原出茜勒索他的邮件，得知他会杀柚木是因为被茜逼到精神濒临崩溃之后，又被她引到了柚木的出租屋去。</p><p>学生加奈子原本也想杀柚木，但上门的时候发现后者已经死了，为了避免麻烦，就吃掉了尸体。</p><p>嘛不过这些你们基本也都推理出来了，所以有没有最后这一步都无所谓。</p><p>白石：…………所以还真的是吃掉了啊…………</p><p>乾：修格斯什么都能吃。但加奈子从来就是被作为人类培养长大的，吃掉尸体这件事会令她感到强烈的心理不适，所以你们会看到她想到这件事就想呕吐。</p><p>从本质上来说，茜和加奈子都是从小就被教做人（？）的，所以她们的观念和人类几乎一致，只要自己的存在和身份认知不受到威胁的时候，她们和普通女孩儿没什么区别。</p><p> </p><p>嘛剧情基本上就是这样了，你们投SAN值奖励骰吧。</p><p> </p><p>黑井白夜 3D5出点 5,1,5=11 SAN58→69</p><p>织作朽叶 3D5出点4,3,3=10 SAN63→73</p><p> </p><p>乾：都挺高的啊……我是不是对你们太温柔了……</p><p>接下来是技能统计和成长骰点，初期成功和大成功技能可以骰1D100，出点大于现有技能值算成长成功，相应技能点可以增加1D10。</p><p> </p><p>黑井白夜：</p><p>大成功：侦查x2 摄影x1  合计3</p><p>大失败：灵感x1 合计1</p><p> </p><p>【侦查】成长 1D100=71成功 46失败 成长点数1D10=3</p><p>【侦查】70→73</p><p>【摄影】成长1D100=66成功 成长点数1D10=9</p><p>【摄影】51→60</p><p> </p><p>织作朽叶：</p><p>初期成功：图书馆x1</p><p>大成功：侦查x2 幸运x2  合计4</p><p>大失败：信用x1 聆听x1  合计2</p><p> </p><p>【图书馆】成长1D100=73成功 成长点数1D10=7</p><p>【图书馆】25→32</p><p>【侦查】成长 1D100=72成功 67成功 成长点数1D10=6，8</p><p>【侦查】50→64</p><p> </p><p>不二：蜘蛛家的欧洲人……恭喜成功脱离文盲（笑）</p><p>白石：不二君的出点似乎稳定成功的时候比较多？在大成功边缘试探的也不少……</p><p>乾：哦，但是不二心理学还大失败了两次，这个还没算进去。</p><p>不过反正我的房规里大失败没有成长，就无所谓了。</p><p>不二：……这明明应该是乾你的锅！</p><p>有一次是见茜的时候吧，觉得她对川岛没有感情那里？这个我猜到了，另一次呢？</p><p>乾：在关于加奈子是否知道公寓发生的事情，你俩解读激烈冲突的那里。</p><p>不二：诶，这里大失败的是我？</p><p>白石：我也以为是我……</p><p>不二：不过总之最后黑井对加奈子的好感累积到了足够高度，没有产生实质性影响吧。</p><p>乾：你到底是想攻略NPC还是想被NPC攻略……</p><p>除了这里之外，还有一个有趣的地方是你们第一次见到水野小姐的时候。</p><p>白石：？</p><p>乾：水野对加奈子投了神话技能，大成功。</p><p>不二：然而魔女小姐已经看穿了一切……（鬼脸）</p><p>乾：另外，关于对水野有栖的心理学，因为水野面对不熟的人会下意识封闭内心，所以过心理学之前要先和她过POW对抗。</p><p>不二：……还要叠加心理学的成功率，你直接说概率小于大成功算了……那这个本跑完了我们算熟人了吗？</p><p>白石：等一下，所以水野有栖到底是……？</p><p>不二：嘛知道她是个很厉害的魔法师就可以了哦，目前来说。</p><p>乾：如果白石将来还有机会一起玩游戏可能会知道更多哦（眼镜反光）这一次大概还不够，黑井可以找主编套套近乎将来还是有机会的，织作大概没那么容易了。</p><p>白石：其实也没有那么想……总觉得这不是个简单的角色……</p><p>乾：是非常不简单。不过这就是另外的故事了。</p><p>而且黑井虽然也是新卡，从这个本开始才正式出场，但他也一样有故事哦？</p><p>想知道吗？想知道就……要看不二的心情了（看了一眼校友）</p><p> </p><p>————END？————</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 复生少女·后日谭</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Epilogue-</p><p> </p><p>01</p><p>“早安，里村前辈。”</p><p>周三一早，天尚且还蒙蒙亮，织作朽叶推开司法鉴定办公室的门，看见自己上周被借调出了远门的真·上司已经重新出现在了准备室里，正精神抖擞地换着制服。</p><p>“早啊，小织作。”里村一如既往笑容满面地和他打招呼——除了一提到尸体就双眼发亮，这个永远表情快活的小个子中年男人也是怎么看都不像个法医。</p><p>“第一次独立接案子，感觉怎样？木场老弟说你这次干得还可以哦，虽然抓回来的凶手最后也进了咱这？真是可惜啊。”</p><p>“啊，发生了不少事……总之最后还算有好好收尾吧，没落到前辈一不在我就要吃警告。”织作无奈地笑了笑，也开始换衣服：“前辈才是，出差的情况怎么样？听说是很偏远的地方？”</p><p>“别提了，”里村皱了皱鼻子，“大山沟里边，现场保护做得糟透了，居然还让笨手笨脚的交警给我打下手。”</p><p>他关上储物柜的门，转身面对里屋的工作间，陶醉地吸了口气：</p><p>“还是东京好，条件好设备全，还有你这个能干的助手……啊，我可没有别的意思小织作，而且有了这一次，估计上面马上就要开始给你派活啦，然后你就会跟我一样，全国各地到处乱跑。”</p><p>里村戏谑地笑起来：“谁叫我们是7K*呢？你这样的小伙子也偏偏爱干这份工作……有对象的话趁现在赶紧结婚吧，等你上道了可就没这个闲工夫了~”</p><p> </p><p>对象……吗？</p><p>织作微笑起来，脑海里浮现的是某人对着牛肉寿喜锅，夹着热气腾腾的肉片送进嘴里，眯起眼一脸幸福的模样。</p><p>“要从现在开始追呢，估计是来不及了，只能期待别人不要太嫌弃我啦。”</p><p>他听见自己这么回答。</p><p> </p><p>*7K：对法医职业的形容，“辛苦，危险，活脏，规矩多，请不了假，化不了妆，结不了婚”，日语的7个词都是K开头，简称7K职业。</p><p>（出自日剧《Unnatural》）</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>02</p><p>“关于日前本社报道的鹰羽女校炸弹袭击案，以下为其最新进展：</p><p>警方搜查发动炸弹袭击的教师·本田氏住所后，发现其购入的大量硫磺、硝酸盐与木炭，推断案犯根据自己所掌握的化学知识，使用这些原料自制了袭击用的炸药。此外，在其家中还查获沾有大量血迹的刀具，司法鉴定结果显示，其上的血痕与上周中野区某出租公寓发现的大量出血痕迹来自同一人，但截至目前未发现与血痕基因匹配的尸体。</p><p>根据上述信息，警方判断疑犯本田氏有较大可能对无名被害者实施了杀害或故意伤害，并在此后由于恐惧案情暴露制作炸弹，并发动了恐怖袭击。由于本田氏已经死亡，其犯案时的精神状态已不可考，检方亦已决定不予起诉。</p><p>除此之外，本社独家调查的结果显示，本田氏生前似因与未成年女性的风俗交易陷入纠纷，这可能也成为他失去理智后对自己的工作场所——高中女校发动袭击的理由之一。在此本报亦呼吁，风俗行业的有效管理应受到进一步重视：私下雇佣未成年人的现象屡禁不止，对于社会风气和青少年的成长教育有害无益，应当坚决予以打击。</p><p>稀谭社记者 白鸦讯”</p><p> </p><p>越前莺主编放下了手里的稿子。</p><p>“这就是你最终的判断了？”他问。</p><p>“这就是事件最终的结局。”他对面的黑井白夜回答。</p><p>天色正好，点点阳光从窗口洒落在他们之间的书桌上，窗外偶尔传来几声清脆的鸟鸣。</p><p> </p><p>“……当然这不是全部，”黑井笑起来，伸了个小小的懒腰，“但关于本田的内容保证真实。我只是不想过多打扰到活人的生活。”</p><p>“我很高兴你的报导开始学会有所取舍，白夜。”越前点点头，“不过还是那些老话，你真的该去系统学习一下新闻学和正统的采访技巧，而不是过度依赖于那些……情报网？你还提到风俗行业……是不是又去和那些危险分子接触了？还是尽量少做这样的事情。”他叹了口气，“有空还是报个夜大什么的吧？”</p><p>“我明白，莺前辈。”黑井神色不变地微微笑着，“我会注意的。”</p><p> </p><p>……还是没有听进去。越前莺在心底叹息一声。</p><p>他又想起自己面试这个年轻人的那天——因为专业不对口，后者在此之前已经碰壁了无数次：稀谭社也一样，文艺部愿意要他，但他坚持要来新闻部——</p><p>“我有要找的东西，”男孩漆黑的眼睛里燃着亮得怕人的火焰，“我有必须成为记者的理由。”</p><p>……现在已经越来越少看到那种神色了，越前心想，但你要找的东西还没找到吗？</p><p>这毕竟是他带的第一个实习生，他也希望对方好。</p><p> </p><p>“……你的稿子我再替你看看文字就发出去。”他妥协地耸耸肩，从抽屉里抽出一沓纸，“然后这些，是你外勤期间别人托我转交的文件和嗯，信件……文艺部的绿子让你回来之后过去找她一趟，我知道你在给她写专栏你自己平衡好两边的工作……社里有事情就处理一下，没事就回去歇个一两天再来。这事件动静这么大你估计也累了吧，有事邮件联系。”</p><p>“好的，谢谢前辈。”黑井接过了那一叠子纸，“您这么一说，还真开始觉得有点乏了……毕竟这几天都到处跑，炸弹袭击的时候也刚好在现场……还好有水野小姐在不然后果不堪设想……”</p><p> </p><p>刚端起杯子喝进一口茶的越前莺差点把茶水喷了一桌子。</p><p> </p><p>“你说什么？？”他一边咳嗽一边抚着胸口问，“你刚刚说多亏有谁在？！”</p><p>“……报案人的水野有栖小姐。”黑井似乎被他的反应吓了一跳，“……前辈你认识她？”</p><p> </p><p>越前莺瞪着他的实习生。</p><p>黑井白夜无辜地眨着眼睛回望他。</p><p>两人的对视大概持续了五秒。</p><p> </p><p>“……啊。”越前先移开了视线，“我认识……那是我妻子的学生。”</p><p>“……国江女士的学生？”</p><p>“……没事最好不要去招惹她。”越前略显疲惫地按了按额头，“你可以走了。”</p><p>黑井又眨了眨眼。“……好的，那我去见绿子小姐了。”他说。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>03</p><p>“……真的没事，”水野有栖握着电话，“小事情，只是几只修格斯而已。”</p><p>“……对，虽然不能肯定跟之前的事情完全无关，但看样子只是普通的修格斯。”她安抚着电话对面的白井国江——现在是越前国江了，“是，我知道，我亲眼看见了。老师现在不用担心这种事情，安心养好身体就可以了。”</p><p>“不过话说回来，”她似乎想起什么，唇角露出一个小小的笑，“那个黑井先生，居然是越前先生的下属吗……世界，还真小呢。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯，我知道……我又不是什么危险生物，越前先生真是的……”</p><p>“好的嘛，需要的话会照看他一点儿的……虽然普通人不需要这种照看才比较好。”</p><p>“嗯？为什么这么轻易就答应了？不是老师让的吗？而且黑井先生也是个有点意思的年轻人……嗯，是还挺好看的，越前先生没骗老师。……没有和辉先生好看，和辉先生那个不是一般人能比的吧……”</p><p>“……说到这个，越前先生知不知道黑井先生现在有没有交往中的对象？”</p><p>“……不，跟我没关系。跟木津先生也没关系。老师你不要想象力太丰富好吗……我就是随口替另外某个人那么一问。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>04</p><p>“夜莺”合上她的笔记本电脑，又收起了手边的相机。</p><p>专栏新的稿件很顺利，托今天穿的这件水手裙的福（假装高中生和她平时的风格可不太一样），甚至没有被粉丝认出来索要签名，顺顺当当就写完了这次的甜品店测评。</p><p>秋季的天黑得越来越早，才下午五点不到，朝西的落地玻璃窗外已经是一片金红——没有一丝云彩的天空中，夕阳的色彩显得格外有魄力，即使是东京这样高楼林立的都市，橘红色也见缝插针地泼洒下来，将一切都浸染成同样的颜色。</p><p> </p><p>——在这样的天空下。</p><p>加奈子和茜的人生才刚刚要开始。</p><p>……而柚木加奈子的人生却已经结束了。</p><p> </p><p>黑井白夜在心底低低地叹息一声。</p><p>他从未认识过真正的柚木加奈子，她只活在他的调查笔记中。</p><p>那些支离破碎的调查片段里的柚木，自私、狡猾、贪婪、肆意妄为；如果认为翡翠是久保的私有资产，那她毫无疑问涉嫌盗窃；如果承认加奈子和茜的独立人格，她还实施了胁迫和勒索——</p><p>——然而，可是，即便如此。</p><p>……终究罪不至死啊。</p><p> </p><p>他闭了闭眼，招手叫来甜品店的服务生，又要了一份甜点，再度打开笔记本，点开了网页浏览器。</p><p>细长白皙的手指敲击着键盘，输入了搜索关键字：</p><p>“视频 影片 主演 柚木加奈子”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>————复生少女 END————</p><p> </p><p>后日谭有很多系列其他故事的私货，本篇是真的结束啦</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>